


La vie est un combat perpétuel

by boadicee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, M/M, Parent Death, peur de la perte de l'autre, relation professeur et élève, souffrance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, 17 ans, vient de perdre ses parents dans un tragique accident de la route. Personne ne se soucis de lui, à part ses amis. Il décide de prendre sa vie en main, mais pas facile pour un lycéen, surtout quand on tombe nez à nez avec un homme au regard froid et attirant à la fois. Ceci est ma 1ère fiction. Je vous demande un peu de clémence. Merci</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Juillet 2014, cimetière de Trost

Il ne restait que lui au milieu des tombes. La pluie lui coulait sur le visage, donnant l'impression qu'il pleurait. Mais non, aucune larme ne s'échappait de ses yeux verts et froids. Il fixait inexorablement les deux trous fraîchement rebouchés où désormais reposaient ses parents. Eren ne comprenait toujours pas comment cela avait-il pu arriver. Du jour au lendemain, il se retrouvait seul au monde. Ses parents avaient pris la route pour se rendre à un séminaire important. Il était très tard et la chaussée était glissante. Ils n'avaient pas pu éviter le camion.

Ses oncles et tantes étaient venus pour les funérailles, mais avaient déjà prévenu, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas recueillir un enfant de plus chez eux.

Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul. Certes, ses parents lui avaient mis des économies de côté, mais cela ne durerait pas éternellement. Il n'avait pas le temps de pleurer sur son sort. Il allait prouver à tout le monde qu'il pourrait s'en sortir seul.

Il leva la tête, se tourna et se dirigea vers la sortie du cimetière où ses deux meilleurs amis, Armin et Mikasa, l'attendaient. Ils prirent le chemin du retour vers l'appartement, désormais trop grand pour lui. Il allait devoir en trouver un plus petit, se trouver un boulot à temps partiel et continuer le lycée. Mais il se savait bien entouré...


	2. Chapitre 1 : 1er jour de rentrée

Chapitre 1 : 1er jour de rentrée

C'était le dernier carton. Armin avait passé la journée à l'aider à ranger ses quelques affaires avant de devoir rentrer chez lui pour aider son grand-père. Il avait pu compter pendant près de deux mois sur son meilleur ami qui l'avait hébergé et l'avait aidé à trouver un petit appartement pas trop cher et un emploi à temps partiel, pour pouvoir continuer d'aller au lycée.

Son nouveau chez lui n'était qu'à un quart d'heure du lycée où il s'était inscrit et à trente minutes de son lieu de travail.

Eren se retrouvait donc seul pour la première fois depuis l'enterrement de ses parents. Il sentit un grand vide au fond de lui. Il se décida à sortir pour aller au petit commerce du coin afin de remplir son frigo. Il prit ses clefs et quitta l'appartement. Au moment de tourner pour prendre l'escalier, il croisa un homme un peu plus petit que lui, le regard froid. Eren s'arrêta et fixa l'homme devant lui.

\- Eh gamin ! Ça ne se fait pas de fixer les gens comme ça, prévint l'homme.  
\- Désolé, ce n'était pas intentionnel.

Eren le contourna et descendit rapidement les marches. Il sentait dans son dos, le regard insistant de l'homme. Et dire que c'était lui, qui lui reprocher de l'avoir fixé.  
Qui était cet homme au regard de glace, mais si captivant ? Peut-être un étudiant ?

Tout en continuant de marcher, il ne cessa de se poser des questions quand soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de penser à un mec. Il secoua la tête afin de remettre ses idées au clair et entra dans la supérette.  
Une fois restauré et douché, il mit son réveil pour le lendemain. Il prit un livre et le feuilleta un moment avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

« Bip!Bip!Bip ! »

Eren éteignit rapidement son réveil et laissa échapper un long soupir. Il appréhendait un peu sa journée. À part ses deux amis, personnes n'étaient encore au courant pour le drame qui l'avait frappé. Il n'avait pas trop envie de faire face à certains de ses camarades du collège comme Jean, car il savait que cela avait de fortes chances de finir en baston. Il se leva péniblement et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il mit son nouvel uniforme. Décidément, il n'aimait pas les uniformes. Il ressemblait plus à un pingouin qu'autre chose. Il prit son sac et une tenue de rechange, car il devait aller travailler après les cours et sortit pour se rendre à l'école.

Armin et Mikasa l'attendaient à l'entrée du lycée.  
\- Salut Eren, lui lança Armin  
\- Salut Armin, Mikasa.  
\- Lut, lui dit-elle. Tu as mauvaise mine. T'es sûr que tu t'en sors seul ?  
\- Oui, ce n'est que ma première nuit seul et ça va. T'es sûr que tu t'en sors seul ?  
\- Si tu le dis. Mais n'hésite pas à..  
\- Merci Mikasa, mais je peux m'occuper de moi seul.  
\- Au fait Eren, tu as choisi quoi en option ? Demanda Armin pour changer de sujet.  
\- Histoire antique et toi ?  
\- Sciences appliquées. Dommage, on ne sera pas ensemble en cours.  
\- On se verra toujours entre midi et à la fin des cours quand je ne travaillerai pas.  
\- C'est sûr. Et toi Mikasa ?  
\- Sport.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le tableau d'affichage des classes. Eren avait en professeur principal un certain Levi Arckeman. En lisant le nom, il se retourna vers Mikasa, qui lui fit signe qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Ils se séparèrent se donnant rendez-vous à midi au réfectoire. Il entra dans sa nouvelle classe et s'installa au fond près de la fenêtre. La porte se ferma brutalement et tout le monde se leva.

\- Tout le monde assis. Je suis Levi Ackerman et je serais votre professeur principal et professeur d'histoire antique pour cette année. Le cours démarre à l'heure et se termine à la sonnerie. Je n'accepte pas les retards, les bavardages inutiles, la triche. Vous êtes priés de laisser la salle dans le même état dans laquelle vous la trouvez, c'est-à-dire propre.

Eren n'en revenait toujours pas. Son professeur principal n'était autre que l'homme qu'il avait croisé hier en sortant de chez lui. Il déglutit lentement et réalisa que son professeur ne l'avait pas quitté du regard de tout le temps qu'il avait parlé. Il baissa aussitôt ses yeux essayant de trouver une façon d'occuper son esprit qui était de plus en plus troublé.

Les deux heures avec son professeur principal mystérieux se passèrent lentement.  
De nombreux documents administratifs avaient été distribués afin de mettre à jour les dossiers de chacun. Eren remarqua que certaines nécessités la signature du représentant légal. Étant encore mineur, il allait devoir demander à son oncle de bien vouloir signer les documents. Cela voulait dire pour lui, aller là-bas et les écouter se plaindre du fardeau qu'il représentait. Il se disait qu'il faudra qu'il y aille le plus tard possible. Il n'était pas motivé pour se rendre cette semaine chez lui. Il irait la semaine prochaine. La fin de son premier cours sonna et il reprit son sac pour se diriger vers le cours suivant avec le professeur Hanji Zoe. Au moment de quitter la salle de classe, il sentit encore les yeux perçant de son professeur. Il n'osa pas se retourner et se dépêcha de filer.

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans trop de soucis. Il retrouva en cours de français, Ymir, sa partenaire pour mettre l'ambiance. À midi toute la grande bande d'amis se retrouva près du réfectoire pour aller manger ensemble dans le parc du lycée. Comme à son habitude Jean fit en sorte de monopoliser l'auditoire et tenta de provoquer Eren. Mikasa finit par se mettre entre les deux pour éviter toute bagarre dès le premier jour.

Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent plus vite. Eren quitta ses amis pour se rendre à son travail à temps partiel.Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent plus vite. Eh oui quoi, le ménage n'était pas qu'une histoire de filles et surtout cela payait assez bien. Il était plus de 22h quand il finit enfin sa journée. Quoique en y réfléchissant, il devait encore s'occuper de ses devoirs, des documents qui fallait déjà remplir. Il rentra chez lui complètement exténué. Ce n'était que la première journée aussi chargée. Il commençait à douter de pouvoir tenir le rythme 3 ans comme ça. Il travaillait tous les soirs dans des bureaux près du centre-ville à faire du ménage. Il allait déjà manger et se doucher avant de faire quoique ce soit.

Il allait préparer le dîner quand il se retrouva dans le noir. Il regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua que tout le quartier était dans le noir. Ce n'était pas sa soirée. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte au même moment. Il alla ouvrir et se trouva nez à nez avec la seule personne sur laquelle il aurait préféré ne pas tomber.  
\- Eh gamin, tes parents sont là ? Il y a une coupure de courant dans le quartier et je n'ai plus de bougies. Il m'en faudrait une si vous en avez en stock.  
\- Non mes parents ne sont pas là. Il doit avoir des bougies dans la cuisine, je vous en apporte.

Eren partit à grands pas dans la cuisine et chercha dans les tiroirs les bougies qu'il gardait toujours sous le coude pour le cas où ce genre de panne se produisait. Il n'entendit pas la porte se refermer et fit un bond en arrière quand il se retourna et qu'il aperçut son professeur dans la cuisine. Malgré l'obscurité, il regardait minutieusement la pièce comme s'il recherchait quelque chose. Eren se dit qu'il devait réagir rapidement et qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici, sous peine, qu'il finisse par découvrir qu'il était orphelin.

\- Tenez professeur. Pas la peine de la ramener, j'en ai plein.  
\- Tu es sûr que cela ne dérangera pas tes parents.  
\- Non, non pas du tout.  
\- Merci. Ne soit pas en retard demain.

Levi ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et repartit chez lui.  
Eren s'endormit que très tard après cette visite. Il passa sa nuit à rêver de son professeur.

POV Levi

Je retournais chez moi, fermais la porte à double tour. La théière chantait. L'eau était parfaite pour un thé noir. Je repris le dossier que j'étais en train de lire avant la coupure de courant. Au moins avec une bougie, je pourrais voir un peu mieux. Il s'agissait du dossier du jeune Eren. De ce que je peux en lire, c'est un élève avec un fort caractère, mais de très bon résultat. Une chose me chiffonne pourtant dans son dossier, il n'y a aucun renseignement concernant ses parents. En allant chez lui, j'avais pu tout de suite remarquer que l'appartement était beaucoup trop petit pour une famille de trois personnes et surtout, il n'y avait aucun élément indiquant que des adultes vivaient ici.  
Je refermais le dossier et terminais mon thé. Les réponses attendraient demain, mais j'en connaissais au moins un qui allait m'entendre pour avoir osé me refiler un élève qui sentait les problèmes à plein le nez.


	3. Mauvaises rencontres

Chapitre 2 : mauvaises rencontres

Comme la veille, Eren, Mikasa, Armin et toute la bande s'étaient regroupés dans le parc du lycée pour déjeuner tranquillement, parlant chacun de sa matinée passée et des professeurs qui étaient tous plus ou moins bizarres. Armin remarqua que de nouveau Eren avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il n'osait pas lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il viendrait de lui-même lui dire tôt ou tard. Il n'était que pour le moment, un simple spectateur. La discussion finit par bifurquer sur les voyages scolaires.

\- Au fait, tout le monde, vous avez quoi en voyage scolaire de prévu en fin d'année ? Demanda Jean. Pour nous de la section sport, c'est une semaine aux sources près de Maria.  
\- La section scientifique doit aller une semaine à la capitale pour faire le tour des bibliothèques, laboratoire, annonça Armin.  
\- Christa et moi, on doit aller une semaine en stage arts plastique normalement, intervint Ymir. Et toi Eren, avec l'effrayant Professeur Livai, qu'elle sera votre destination ?  
\- Un site archéologique. Je vais passer une semaine dans la poussière ou la boue suivant la météo. Mais moi au moins je n'aurais pas le cerveau qui ramollira par les bains chauds, lança-t-il à l'attention de Jean.  
\- Répète un peu Jaeger ! Moi au moins, j'ne suis pas obligé de me satisfaire tout seul. Les filles aiment les corps bien entretenus pas les intello.  
\- Ah non, vous n'allez pas vous y remettre. On est encore dans l'enceinte du lycée. Si vous voulez vous battre attendez au moins la fin des cours, lâcha Reiner.  
\- T'as qu'à dire à Jaeger de ne plus l'ouvrir alors.

Sans un mot, Eren se leva et quitta le groupe. Armin regarda Mikasa et d'un comme un accord partit à la poursuite d'Eren. Il le rattrapa sur le toit du lycée.

\- Tu pourrais m'attendre au lieu d'aller aussi vite. Je ne suis pas sportif du tout.  
\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me suivre.  
\- Je sais, mais je sais que cela ne va pas chez toi depuis hier. Tu as l'esprit ailleurs, je me trompe ? Il s'est passé quelque chose. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.  
\- C'est compliqué. J'essaye de trouver une solution pour que tout reste gérable. Mais je me dis que cela va être dur. En plus, mon professeur principal est aussi mon voisin de palier. Hier, on a eu une coupure de courant et il a débarqué à l'appartement pour demander à mes parents une bougie. Le type sans gène est rentré chez moi le temps que j'aille en chercher une à la cuisine. Personne n'est au courant que je suis seul désormais. J'ai réussi à faire des faux de signatures, mais je me demande combien de temps cela va tenir. Je dois encore patienter 10 mois avant ma majorité. Si jamais un seul prof ou autre adulte l'apprend, je pourrais dire adieu à ma liberté et je n'ai pas forcément envie de finir dans un pensionnat. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache.  
\- Je te comprends, même si je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place. T'es un battant et je suis sûr que tu trouveras une solution à chaque problème. Pour les documents que l'on doit remplir pour la semaine prochaine, tu comptes faire encore un faux ?  
\- Peut-être, je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir mon oncle pour lui demander une signature. La dernière fois que j'ai dû lui demander quelque chose, j'ai passé deux heures à supporter ses jérémiades sur le fait que mon père avait fréquenté une délinquante qui avait donné naissance à un bâtard…  
\- Il n'y est pas allé de main morte.  
\- Non, j'avais envie de lui mettre mon point dans la face, mais je me suis retenu.  
\- Aller ne t'en fais pas. Dis cela te dit vendredi soir de venir manger à la maison ?  
\- Oui pourquoi pas, je ne travaille pas le vendredi.  
\- Ben voilà, c'est plié. Bon aller ça va être l'heure de retourner en cours et surtout continue à être comme tu es.  
\- Merci Armin.

Eren ne recommençait pas les cours de suite et décida d'aller au CDI afin de faire quelques recherches sur la mythologie Sinaène. Il adorait cette époque avec ses héros. Il trouva son bonheur et s'installa à l'une des tables. Il sortit son cahier et commença à prendre des notes. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'ombre qui s'était penchée sur son travail.

\- C'est bien beau d'être studieux ici et de rêvasser pendant mes cours, gamins.

Eren sursauta et n'osa pas se retourner. Il reconnut immédiatement la voix de son professeur principal.

\- Pense ne pas être en retard, ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de te coller dès le 2e jour et d'en avertir tes parents. En quelques sortes, cela me donnera plus de travail que j'en ai déjà.

Sans attendre la réaction d'Eren, il partit avec les ouvrages qu'ils allaient emprunter pour préparer ses prochains cours. Eren resta dix bonnes minutes sous le choc de cette rencontre. N'y avait-il pas un coin tranquille dans ce lycée où il pourrait échapper un peu à ce cerbère. Il regarda l'heure au-dessus de la porte et rangea ses affaires. Il préféra attendre devant la porte du prochain cours que de se taper des heures de retenues les soirs où il devait encore aller travailler.

L'heure d'histoire se passa sans trop de problèmes et un premier exposé était déjà à préparer. Il devait le faire individuellement, ce qui l'arrangeait, ne se mêlant pas tellement à la classe et surtout, il pourra mieux s'organiser dans son planning.

Eren se dépêcha à la fin des cours d'aller à son travail. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre pour être à l'heure. Pour couronner le tout, il apprit, une fois sur place que son collègue Marco ne serait pas là car il était malade. Cela sentait les heures supplémentaires. Il se mit rapidement au travail. Au bout de trois heures, il ne lui resta plus que les poubelles à sortir à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il avait presque fini, quant au bout de la ruelle à l'arrière du bâtiment, passa trois jeunes. Il les reconnut de suite. C'était le groupe qui s'en prenait au collège à Armin en permanence. Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il s'était battu contre eux. Mais il n'avait jamais gagné. Il lui avait toujours fallu l'aide de Mikasa pour l'aider. Mais ce soir Mikasa n'était pas là.

L'un des trois reconnus Eren et averti les deux autres. Eren lui essayait de voir qu'elles pourraient être les solutions possibles sans entrer dans une bagarre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se battre sur son lieu de travail. Il avait besoin de son salaire pour vivre. Les trois jeunes l'encerclèrent.

\- Mais dit donc, ne serait-ce pas le chien enragé devant nous, lança l'un d'eux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda Eren, même s'il connaissait la réponse.  
\- Nous pas grand-chose. Alors comme ça, on passe de toutou à sa mémère à boniche. Je suis sûr que la tenue de soubrette doit aller comme un gant.  
-….  
\- Regardez les gars, il ne répond pas. On doit l'avoir vexé.  
\- Laissez-moi tranquille.  
Eren fit un pas pour rentrer dans le bâtiment, mais fut aussitôt plaqué contre le mur par deux des jeunes. Le troisième se plaça juste devant lui et lui assena sans plus attendre un coup de genou dans le ventre. Eren cracha l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons et retint un cri. Le meneur se donnait à cœur joie à frapper, avec ses poings et ses genoux, Eren qui était toujours maintenu. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils finirent par se lasser et arrêtèrent le passage à tabac.

\- Tu fais moins le fier sans ton garde du corps. Allez les gars, il a eu son compte pour ce soir, on s'arrache.

Ils laissèrent Eren à terre, à moitié conscient, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Il finit par se redresser en grimaçant. Il essuya le sang qui coulait le long de son visage et retourna dans le bâtiment. Il devait terminer son travail et partir rapidement avant que l'un de ses employeurs ne le voit comme ça et qu'il perde définitivement son boulot.

Le chemin de retour ne fut jamais aussi long pour Eren. Il avait mal, mais au fond de lui, il était fier de lui. Il n'avait pas réagi comme d'habitude au quart de tour. Et pourtant l'envie de leur faire mordre la poussière avait été forte. Il monta péniblement les escaliers menant à son étage. Sa vision se fit de plus en plus flou. Il se tenait péniblement à la rambarde de l'étage. Soudain, il sentit ses jambes se dérober et sombrer dans l'obscurité.

Levi était en train de préparer les cours du lendemain, quand il entendit un bruit de chute. Il soupira tout en se demandant qui pouvait bien faire autant de boucan. En tout cas, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure d'oser troubler le repos et le calme mérités après une dure journée. Il ouvrit la porte et aperçu un peu plus loin, le corps inerte d'Eren. Il se dirigea vers lui avec un regard de dégoût.

\- Eh gamin, si tu ne sais pas tenir l'alcool, t'évites de boire et de t'avachir en plein couloir.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il se rapprocha encore et s'abaissa. En le retournant, il découvrit qu'il n'était pas ivre mais couvert d'ecchymose. Il le secoua légèrement.

\- Oi ! Réveille-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Levi fouilla dans les poches du garçon pour lui prendre les clefs de chez lui. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et le porta jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier.

\- Putain de gamin. Je n'avais pas assez à faire. J'espère que tu as une excellente excuse pour être rentré dans cet état-là.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Levi s'activa à déshabiller Eren afin de constater l'ampleur des blessures et les soigna sans plus attendre. Il lui banda les côtes et nettoya le sang séché sur le visage.

Eren se sentait bien. Il avait l'impression de flotter. Il ne ressentait plus la douleur. Il sentait des mains passer sur son corps. Elles étaient douces. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais une douleur lui transperça la tête.

\- On se réveille enfin. Évite de bouger pour le moment.  
\- Comment êtes…  
\- Pour le moment repose toi et demain, j'écouterai ton explication. Et pas seulement sur la bagarre à laquelle tu as participé. Mais toute l'explication sur le fait qu'un mineur comme toi vit seul. Maintenant dors.  
Eren ne percuta pas de la dernière partie dite par son professeur et sombra à nouveau dans un sommeil agité. Il fut pris toute la nuit par des cauchemars, mais à chaque fois une main chaude se posa sur sa joue et des paroles douces le calmèrent.


	4. Chapitre 3 : le secret découvert

Chapitre 3 : le secret découvert

Les rayons de soleil perçaient à travers les rideaux pour atterrir sur le lit d'Eren. Il s'étira lentement afin de détendre ses membres douloureux. Il ouvrit soudain les yeux et se redressa vivement. Il chercha des yeux dans toute la pièce. Personne. Il était pourtant sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé hier soir et avoir reconnu la voix de son professeur à défaut de l'avoir vu correctement en raison du brouillard qui enveloppait hier soir sa vue. Dans sa tête, les événements commençaient à reprendre forme et la panique le prit. Il réalisa que son prof savait. Oui, il savait tout sans lui avoir dit quoique ce soit. Il se rappela de ses paroles avant de sombrer dans le sommeil : « demain j'écouterai ton explication. Et pas seulement sur la bagarre à laquelle tu as participé. Mais toute l'explication sur le fait qu'un mineur comme toi vit seul ».  
Qu'allait il pouvoir dire pour se sortir de ce cauchemar. Non il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Il devait trouver une explication plausible au fait qu'il soit seul ici.  
Il regarda son réveil. Il indiquait 10h30. Non en plus que son secret était mis à jour, il était en retard pour se rendre à l'école. Il se dépêcha de se lever mais, un vertige le prit. Il se retint au bureau. Il remarqua alors un papier posé dessus. Il le prit et remarqua que cela venait de son prof ce qui le confirma dans le fait qu'il l'avait bien aidé hier. Il le parcouru rapidement :

« Aujourd'hui tu restes à l'appartement et tu te reposes.  
Tu n'as rien de cassé, mais t'es pas en état d'aller en cours. Je me charge de prévenir le proviseur.  
T'as intérêt à rester là jusqu'à mon retour et te défile pas.  
Levi »

Eren se rassit sur son lit et soupira profondément. Décidément la journée allait être longue. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir de là. Partir très loin de cette maudite ville. Il prit son portable et vu qu'il avait un sms.  
De Armin : Pourquoi t'es pas en cours ?  
A Armin : Je me sentais pas très bien. J't'explique plus tard.  
Il ferma son téléphone et se rallongea sur son lit. Il replongea dans ses réflexions.

Lycée de Trost

Levi était arrivé un peu plus tôt pour chopper Erwin avant le début des cours. Comme à son habitude, il le trouva dans son bureau. Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer avant d'entrer. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil en face du bureau.

\- Dis, on a un sacré problème sur le dos.  
\- Salut Levi. T'aurais pu frapper avant d'entrer, j'aurais pu être occupé.  
\- Toi occupé, laisse moi rire. A part à mettre en place des plans pour martyriser les élèves je vois pas ce qui pourrait t'occuper.  
\- De quel problème voulais-tu me parler ?  
\- Celui d'Eren Jaeger. D'ailleurs de ton côté ça donne quoi ?  
\- Comme je te l'avais dit à la réunion d'avant rentrée, il est bien orphelin et apparemment sans tuteur légal. J'ai obtenu les certificats de décès de ses parents. Dans son entourage, il n'y aurait que deux de ses amis qui soient au courant. Que sait-il passé pour que tu viennes aussitôt ?  
\- Hier soir j'ai ramassé le gamin dans un sale état dans le couloir. Il se serait fait passer à tabac mais pour le moment je n'en ai pas encore discuté avec lui. Il restera d'ailleurs chez lui pour la journée. J'en ai profité pour regarder dans l'appartement et il n'y a aucune présence d'adulte. Il vit bien seul.  
\- Légalement il ne peut pas rester sans tuteur en temps que mineur. Il va donc falloir prévenir l'assistance sociale.  
\- Eh attend peut être avant de les prévenir. Tu sais hier soir quand il a repris connaissance et qu'il m'a aperçu, j'ai pu voir au fond de son regard une lueur de terreur. Je pense qu'il y a un sacré problème chez lui avec ce qui lui reste de famille, s'il lui en reste. J'suis pas pour faire de l'assistanat mais j'suis pas non plus partant pour peut être détruire l'avenir de ce gamin.  
\- Que proposes tu alors ?  
\- Laisse moi le temps de démêler tout. J'ai regardé son dossier. Ce gamin est intelligent malgré son caractère impulsif. Il peut avoir une sacré carrière. Il souhaite apparemment devenir archéologue. Tu m'as pas refilé ce dossier pour rien, j'en suis sur. Donc pour le moment laisse moi gérer.  
\- Perspicace comme toujours, Levi. Et bien soit, je te laisse carte blanche pour le moment.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard. Levi finit par se lever pour se rendre à la salle des professeurs.

Appartement d'Eren

Eren avait beau se triturer les méninges, il ne savait pas comment affronter Levi à son retour. Il finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il défit les bandages et prit une douche bien chaude qui lui détendit les muscles. Il se regarda dans la glace. Il avait quelques bleus au visage. Il se mit à rougir en pensant que Levi l'avait déshabillé pour le soigner. Il secoua sa tête pour chasser cette idée de la tête. Il avait assez de problèmes à résoudre.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire à manger. Il se rendit compte que cela faisait presque 24h qu'il n'avait rien mangés et penser l'estomac vide n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Tout en préparant, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas prévenir Armin et Mikasa de ce qui s'était passé hier. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Ses amis s'inquiéteraient et il ne voulait pas qu'ils se retrouvent aussi impliqués dans ses ennuis.

Il était près de quinze heure quand la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit. Il était absorbé dans ses devoirs qu'il ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois qu'elle claqua. Sans aucune gène, Levi s'installa en face de lui et le fixa de son regard froid et impénétrable. Eren, redressa péniblement la tête. Son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et il déglutit avec peine.

\- Tu as l'air en meilleure forme qu'hier soir.  
\- Euh, oui. Merci.  
\- Pas la peine de me remercier. Maintenant, tu vas tout me raconter, et ce, depuis le début. Et attention pas de bobard. J'en connais une partie, donc l'excuse que tes parents sont partis en séminaire ou voyage ne prend pas avec moi.  
\- Pourquoi voulez vous savoir ? Se permit-il de demander tout de même.  
\- Pour le moment, c'est moi qui pose les questions. Donc maintenant accouche rapidement. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Eren déglutit difficilement une deuxième fois en quelques minutes. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait donc lui dire la stricte vérité. Adieu pour lui ses rêves et son indépendance.

\- Mes parents sont morts en juillet dernier dans un accident de voiture. Ils se rendaient à un de leur séminaire. Mes parents étaient, tous les deux, archéologues. La famille proche qui me reste a refusé de me prendre en charge. Pour eux, je ne suis que le bâtard d'une délinquante qui aurait fait quitter le droit chemin à mon père. Ne voulant pas finir dans un foyer jusqu'à ma majorité, j'ai décidé de me débrouiller seul. Mes parents m'ont laissé quelques économies et je travaille après les cours pour payer l'ensemble des frais. Écoutez, je sais que ce n'est pas légal ma situation, mais s'il vous plaît, ne me dénoncez pas à l'assistance sociale. Je ne pourrais sinon jamais réaliser l'objectif que je me suis fixé dans la vie et je sais très bien que ce qui me reste de famille, ne m'acceptera jamais. S'il vous…  
\- Et tes blessures d'hier, tu te les es fait comment ? Au travail ? Dans quoi travailles-tu exactement ?  
\- Une bande de jeunes contre qui je me battais souvent au collège m'a croisé sur mon lieu de travail. Je suis employé de ménage pour une entreprise. Je nettoie les soirs de la semaine les bureaux.  
\- Tu n'as aucune blessure offensive, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas défendu ?  
\- J'ai promis sur la tombe de mes parents de ne jamais plus me battre.  
\- Y a une limite à la connerie quand même. Faut que tu fasses la différence entre te défendre et te battre volontairement.  
\- Qu'allez-vous faire professeur ? Osa-t-il demander.  
\- Pour le moment, je n'en sais rien. Et surtout cela ne dépend pas que de moi, mais du proviseur Smith aussi.

À ces mots Eren pâli encore plus. Il sentait le sol se dérober sous lui. Levi le remarqua aussitôt, mais ne dit rien.

\- Tu travailles ce soir ?  
\- Euh oui. Je commence dans une heure.  
\- Bon pour le moment, tu vas te préparer et allez bosser. Je garde un double des clefs de chez-toi. Demain, tu retournes à l'école. Tu passeras à l'infirmerie afin d'avoir un mot d'excuse pour le sport. Vu l'état de tes côtes, tu vas éviter de plus t'abîmer. Tu me feras un planning exact avec tes heures de travail. Je veux aussi l'adresse.

Eren acquiesça lentement. Levi se leva pour retourner chez lui. Avant de partir, il lui laissa une pile de documents.

\- N'oublie pas de faire tes devoirs pour demain et soit à l'heure.

Sur ce, Levi quitta l'appartement pour regagner le sien, laissant un Eren déconfit.

Eren se prépara à partir rapidement au travail. Ses heures de ménages passèrent rapidement avec le volume de travail qu'il avait. Son collègue était toujours absent. Il ne traîna pas pour rentrer et vérifia plus d'une fois qu'il n'était pas suivi. Il n'avait pas envie de rencontrer encore une fois la bande d'hier. Arrivé chez lui, il trouva que quelque chose avait changé. Il se déchaussa et se rendit à la cuisine pour se faire chauffer un thé avant de se mettre au travail. Il remarqua aussitôt que la cuisine avait été nettoyée. Un mot était déposé sur le plan de travail.

« Si ton travail du soir est aussi reluisant que l'état de ton appartement, tu ne resteras pas en place longtemps. Tâche que cela reste propre dorénavant.  
Levi »

Eren sentit la colère montait en lui. Non mais de quel droit se permettait-il de lui faire des remarques sur le manque de ménage de son appartement. Allait-il devoir subir ça tous les jours ? Levi s'était permis de faire le ménage dans son appartement. Il se sentit violé dans son intimité par ce professeur sans gène. Il s'installa à son bureau pour travailler un peu les cours qu'il avait manqué. Il se coucha peu après minuit.  
Le réveil fut très difficile pour lui. Il se leva péniblement et alla en cours. Il retrouva le sourire en apercevant Armin et Mikasa. Il ne fallut pas deux minutes à cette dernière pour voir qu'Eren avait été passé à tabac. Elle dut le menacer pour avoir le nom des coupables et jura qu'ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure la prochaine fois qu'elle les croiserait. Eren décida de leur confier ce qui s'était passé avec son professeur principal.

\- Merde, comment tu vas faire ? Demanda Armin, inquiet pour son ami.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment, il n'a rien décidé. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe dans sa tête, mais je suis inquiet tout en ne l'étant pas. S'il avait voulu signaler ma situation, il l'aurait déjà fait, je pense.  
\- Oui, c'est sûr.  
\- Bon aller, on se motive pour cette nouvelle journée de classe.

Ils se séparèrent à la sonnerie pour gagner chacun ses cours. Vers 09h00, le haut-parleur de l'administration se mit en marche :

« Eren Jaeger, élève de 2ndeD est demandé dans le bureau du proviseur. »

Eren sentit des gouttes lui descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il se leva, prit ses affaires et quitta le cours pour se rendre du côté de l'administration. Arrivé devant la porte, il toqua 3 fois et attendit qu'on l'autorise à entrer. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut étonné de voir que son professeur principal était présent. On l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- Eren, je suis Erwin Smith, le proviseur. Je pense que tu te doutes pourquoi je t'ai fait appeler.  
\- Oui monsieur.  
\- Très bien, comme ça se sera plus facile et on pourra aller directement droit au but. Levi m'a expliqué toute la situation. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi n'en as tu pas parlé dès le départ de ta situation. Je suis sûr que l'on aurait pu trouver une solution.  
\- Je suis désolé monsieur, mais je ne vois pas quelle solution vous auriez pu trouver à part me renvoyer chez mon oncle ou dans un foyer.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu es mineur et en tant que responsable d'établissement, je ne peux pas laisser un élève dans ce genre de situation. J'espère que tu me comprends.

Eren acquiesça lentement. Il commençait à se sentir mal. Il voyait les barreaux d'une cage se refermer autour de lui.

\- Toutefois, tu es un élève doué et prometteur si j'en crois ton professeur principal. T'empêcher de réaliser ton rêve serait aussi un manquement de ma part en tant que membre du corps enseignant. Pour cette raison et après en avoir longuement discuté avec Levi, nous avons peut-être trouvé une solution. Levi, je te laisse lui faire la proposition.  
\- Alors gamin voilà ce que je te propose : je prends contact avec ton oncle qui est, depuis le décès de tes parents ton responsable légal et comme apparemment, il ne veut pas de toi en charge, je lui demande de me céder son droit de tuteur. Si cela ne te convient pas, alors nous aviserons les services sociaux et tu partiras dans un foyer jusqu'à ta majorité.  
\- Finalement, vous ne me laissez pas le choix.  
\- Mais si tu as le choix. Alors dépêches toi de donner une réponse, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Eren regarda tour à tour le proviseur et son professeur. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce genre de proposition.

\- J'accepte la proposition du professeur Levi.  
\- À la bonne heure, répondit Erwin. Je vais faire en sorte que tout soit en règle rapidement. Tu peux retourner pour le moment en cours. Levi verra avec toi la suite des événements.

Eren ne demanda pas son reste et partit rapidement en cours. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ses cours, mais ses pensées étaient toutes occupées par ce retournement de situation.

Il rentra encore plus épuisé que d'habitude de son travail. Heureusement demain, il ne travaillait pas après les cours. Il eut à peine le temps de se déchausser que la porte s'ouvrit. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait.

Levi alla à la cuisine et fit chauffer de l'eau comme s'il était chez lui et sortit deux tasses. La soirée n'était pas finie, et il voulait mettre les choses au clair rapidement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Eren. Il semblait épuisé. Un peu normal se dit-il avec la pression qu'il avait accumulé ses dernières semaines. Une fois les deux tasses de thé prêtes, il les amena sur la table où se trouver le garçon. Il lui en tendit une qu'il accepta silencieusement.

\- Demain, Erwin prendra contact avec ton oncle. Le temps de faire toutes les formalités, il devrait en avoir pour une dizaine de jours tout au plus. Pour le moment, les choses ne bougeront pas pour toi. Tu vas continuer à vivre ici seul, mais une fois les papiers de transfert de tuteur signé, tu devras venir vivre chez moi. Cela te feras une charge financière non négligeable en moins. Tu pourras continuer à travailler après les cours sauf si je remarque que ton niveau scolaire descend. Si je fais ça, c'est uniquement pour que tu puisses réussir ton projet.  
\- Je comprends.  
\- Très bien. Au moins, cela facilitera les choses si tu coopères.

Eren s'attela à faire ses devoirs pendant que Levi lisait le journal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la discussion finie, il resta près de lui. Il se rendit compte que sa présence avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Certes, il ne parlait pas sauf si cela était vraiment nécessaire, mais il se sentait, du coup, moins seul. Il jeta un œil sur son agenda avant de ranger ses affaires pour le lendemain. Il lui restait l'exposé à préparer pour la semaine prochaine. Il s'y attellerait ce week-end.

Apercevant que le gamin avait fini, Levi se leva et rentra chez lui. Il avait au moins une semaine pour faire de la place chez lui pour accueillir Eren. Il soupira en pensant à la galère, il venait peut-être de s'engager.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Début de la cohabitation

Chapitre 4 : Début de la cohabitation

Les journées défilèrent rapidement. Erwin, avec l'aide de Levi avait réussi à convaincre l'oncle d'Eren de donner les droits de tuteur à Levi. L'oncle ne s'était pas gêné de dénigrer Eren et sa mère. Levi s'était retenu plus d'une fois de le remettre en place à sa façon. Il comprenait pourquoi le gamin refusait de retourner chez cette enflure.

En attendant la fin de la procédure, Levi passait deux heures par soir à tenir plus ou moins compagnie à Eren. Cela lui permettait de vérifier qu'il ne se négligeait pas et qu'il n'oubliait pas de travailler pour ses résultats scolaires. Cela était vite devenu un rituel. Malgré son air toujours froid, Levi connaissait que trop bien la solitude et pour un gamin de l'âge d'Eren, cela n'était pas bon.

Eren quant à lui, avait eu un peu de mal à s'y faire dans un premier temps. Mais la présence de cet homme lui permit de se détendre un peu plus et cela était devenu familier. Bien évidemment Mikasa et Armin ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Il n'osait pas leur dire qu'il allait devoir cohabiter avec son professeur principal.

Cela faisait une quinzaine de jours que cette routine durait. Le jeudi à la fin du cours d'histoire antique, Eren s'apprêtait à quitter la classe pour se rendre au cours de maths quand Levi l'interpella.

\- Reste quelques minutes gamin. Les autres sortez vos fesses plus vite que ça.

Une fois la classe vide, il reprit :

\- La procédure est finie. Ce Week-end, tu déménages comme prévu. Après la fin de tes cours va voir chez le Proviseur. Apparemment, il a des papiers à te faire signer. On mettra le reste au clair ce soir. Maintenant, tu peux partir.

Eren ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit au cours du prof Auruo. Il s'installa rapidement à côté de Connie.

\- Dis Eren, il te voulait quoi le prof ?  
\- Oh pas grand-chose, j'ai mal rempli les formulaires.  
\- Il est quand même effrayant ce type, je trouve.  
\- Ouais, c'est sûr qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'on se retrouve en heure de colle avec lui en surveillant.  
\- T'as prévu quoi ce week-end ? Jean donne une fête chez lui. Tu y vas ?  
\- Non, j'ai d'autres obligations.  
\- Sans dec. Faut que tu viennes,...  
\- Messieurs, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas vous pouvez patienter dans le couloir.

Connie et Eren se redressèrent aussitôt sous le regard meurtrier du prof Auruo. Ils finirent le cours de maths dans le couloir sous le regard amusé des élèves passant au même moment. Ils écopèrent pour leur plus grand malheur d'une semaine de nettoyage de salle et d'un mot pour les parents. Eren le sentit mal du coup ce mot-là. Maintenant que Levi était son tuteur. Il n'avait pas vraiment hâte d'être au soir chez lui du coup.

À la fin de la journée, il alla voir le proviseur comme convenu. Erwin, lui fit remplir un dossier pour lui obtenir une bourse malgré le dépassement des délais. Il fallait tenter toutes les solutions pour le soulager financièrement. Il alla travailler ensuite et eu la joie de retrouver enfin Marco en pleine forme. Il n'y avait pas à dire, mais à deux le travail avançait plus vite. Il oublia le temps de quelques heures le mot et la punition du prof de maths. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il croisa le regard de Levi, qu'il s'en rappela et qu'il devina qu'il était déjà au courant.

\- Demain ne travaillant pas, je m'occupe de déménager tes affaires. Tu auras ta propre chambre. Certes, elle n'est pas très grande, mais c'est suffisant pour dormir. La table de salon est assez grande pour que tu puisses travailler. Maintenant suis moi que je te montre quand même ta nouvelle résidence.

Eren suivit Levi dans l'appartement à côté. Il était nettement plus grand. Sa nouvelle chambre était contre celle de Levi. Il n'y avait pas un meuble de trop. La décoration était assez sobre comme la personne en y pensant, se disait Eren. Une chose le surprit aussitôt. La propreté. Il n'y avait pas une once de poussière, rien n'était dérangé. L'appartement ressemblait presque à sa classe, et même à son appartement pour un soir encore. Maintenant, il en était sûr. Il allait vivre avec un maniaque du ménage. Il commençait à regretter son choix.  
Ils retournèrent à l'appartement d'Eren qui termina d'emballer les quelques affaires qu'il avait.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas grand-chose.  
\- Non. Armin garde quelques cartons chez lui, mais ce sont des cartons sans importance.  
\- Alors pourquoi les stocker si c'est sans importance.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement pour garder des souvenirs.  
\- Tsk. Alors c'est important.  
\- Peut-être. Dites profe…  
\- Levi. En dehors du lycée, c'est Levi et non professeur. Et tutoies moi en privé. J'ne suis pas si vieux que ça.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Si c'est pour la soirée de ce week-end que tu voulais poser une question, la réponse est non.  
\- Comment es-tu au courant ?  
\- A part moi faut éviter de se faire chopper par Auruo. Ne crois pas que je n'allais rien dire. D'ailleurs, j'ai un papier à signer, il me semble. File-le-moi et la prochaine fois, évite de te faire chopper. Pour la peine, tu seras de corvée tout le week-end. Moi au moins à ton âge, j'étais plus discret et je ne me faisais pas attraper si facilement.

Eren écarquilla les yeux. Alors Levi n'était pas aussi sérieux que ça quand il était au lycée. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas quand on le voyait aujourd'hui. Eren se mit à sourire en l'imaginant.

\- Eh, t'as intérêt à retirer se sourire d'idiot de ton visage. Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas le fier.  
\- Désolé.  
\- Tsk. Tout à t'apprendre ma parole. Bon aller termine tes cartons et vas te coucher. Bonne nuit Eren.  
\- Bonne nuit.

Levi passa prêt d'Eren et lui donna une claque sur le haut de la tête. Ce dernier se dépêcha d'emballer ses affaires et alla dormir.

Sa dernière journée solitaire passa rapidement. Ne voulant pas laisser Levi déménager tout seul, il se dépêcha de rentrer. Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Quand il bifurqua, il tomba sur Levi qui sortait de son appartement avec un seau et une serpillière. Il avait fini de nettoyer l'ancien appartement d'Eren. Finalement, il n'avait servi à rien.  
\- Ah te voilà gamin, t'as fait vite pour rentrer. La proprio vient dans 2h pour l'état des lieux. Passe-moi ton jeu de clefs. Il te reste plus qu'à déballer tes cartons. Et surtout, vu que j'ai dû nettoyer ton appart, tu seras de préparation de dîner ce soir.  
\- Merci beaucoup.  
\- Ne me remercie pas. Ce n'est que le début de ton enfer maintenant.

Eren lui sourit et rentra dans son nouveau lieu de vie. Il rangea ses chaussures dans le meuble prévu à cet effet et se dirigea dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une heure pour tout ranger. Quand il eut fini, il s'assit sur son nouveau lit. Cela lui semblait bizarre cette nouvelle possibilité qu'il s'offrait à lui. Certes, il y avait pensé depuis la proposition il y a quelques semaines, mais jusque maintenant, il avait eu du mal à se l'imaginer. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pas. Seul l'avenir lui dirait, mais une chose était sûre pour lui. Il n'allait pas gâcher cette possibilité qui lui était offerte. Il déposa sur sa table de chevet la seule photo de lui et de ses parents qu'il avait gardés et partit à la cuisine afin de préparer le dîner.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait trouvé un frigo aussi rempli. Le sien était souvent avec juste le minimum vital. Il décida de préparer une poêlée.

Levi s'était chargé de redonner les clefs à la propriétaire. Il mit la table au salon et s'installa en attendant qu'Eren finisse de préparer. Il alluma la télé et se mit à zapper. Il jeta de temps en temps un coup d'œil vers la cuisine, surveillant qu'il n'en fasse pas un champ de bataille. Eren apparut au salon au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes avec le dîner. C'était leur premier repas ensemble. Eren était assez tendu, car à part pour lui, il n'avait jamais cuisiné pour quelqu'un. Ils mangèrent dans le calme avec pour seul bruit de fond la télé. Le repas terminé, Levi débarrassa la table.

\- Va te laver, gamin. Tu trouveras les serviettes dans la commode à droite de l'entrée.

Eren alla prendre la tenue qui lui servait de pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il se fit couler un bon bain chaud. Il se déshabilla et mit ses vêtements de la journée dans la corbeille prévue à cet effet. Il s'installa dans la baignoire et soupira d'aise de sentir ses muscles se décontracter. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas pris de temps pour se délasser comme ça. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant de bonheur. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Évite de t'endormir dans la baignoire gamin.

Il sursauta en entendant Levi. Il se retourna et crut apercevoir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Non, non. Je ne vais pas m'endormir.  
\- Vaut mieux pour toi. Sinon tu risquerais d'avoir froid.

Levi se dirigea vers la douche et commença à se déshabiller, nullement gêné par le fait qu'un adolescent était dans la même pièce que lui. Tournant le dos volontairement à Eren, il se doutait bien de ce qui pouvait en ce moment même se passer dans sa tête. Il en souriait intérieurement. Finalement, avoir un gamin chez lui n'allait pas forcément être ennuyant.

Eren fixait le corps nu de Levi, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

\- Ça ne se fait pas de fixer les gens comme tu le fais, Eren. Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais vu de garçon nu ? Vu qu'on est entre hommes, je ne compte pas changer mes habitudes. Va falloir t'y faire.

Eren, ne répondit pas. Il était passé du stade étonné à celui de rouge comme une pivoine. Il s'enfonça la tête dans l'eau afin de dissimuler le mieux possible son trouble. Levi entra dans la douche et au moment d'ouvrir l'eau, jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que le mioche était toujours en vie. Ce dernier profita que la douche produisait beaucoup de vapeur pour sortir de la baignoire rapidement et sortir avant que Levi ne quitte la zone brumeuse. Eren n'en revenait pas qu'un homme aussi froid que lui puisse être si beau, si parfait selon ses critères. Il se demanda s'il n'était pas tombé finalement dans un piège.

Il termina de sécher ses cheveux dans sa chambre. Il prit un livre qu'il avait emprunté au CDI et s'installa sur le sofa tout en surveillant d'un œil la porte de la salle de bains. Levi en sortit au bout d'un quart d'heure vêtu uniquement d'un bas de jogging. Il s'installa près d'Eren et chercha un film à regarder pour la soirée. Eren quant à lui essaya de se concentrer sur le livre entre ses mains. Cela ne faisait pas une demi-heure que le film avait commencée que Levi se rendit compte que le gamin s'était endormi dans une position qui ne devait vraiment pas être confortable.

\- Gamin, va te coucher si tu es fatigué.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il soupira puis finit par se lever pour porter le gamin dans son lit. Il remarqua seulement que malgré que celui soit plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres, il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Il l'allongea sous les draps. Il regarda quelques instants le visage de l'adolescent qui pour une fois paraissait paisible. Il sortit de la pièce pour continuer à regarder son film.

Au moment d'aller se coucher, il entendit de faibles gémissements. Eren avait l'air d'être pris dans un cauchemar. Il s'assit sur le lit et posa une main sur la joue de ce dernier. Il la trouva humide. Il était en train de revivre apparemment la mort de ses parents. Cela lui rappela le soir où il lui avait soigné ses blessures.

\- Chut Eren. Ce n'est rien. Calme-toi. Je suis là à présent. Tu n'es plus seul.

Eren sembla se calmer aussitôt. Il resta un moment à ses côtés avant d'aller se coucher dans sa propre chambre. Le lendemain, il fut le premier levé. Eren semblait épuisé. Il décida de profiter que le gamin dormait pour faire son propre travail. Il posa sa première pile de copie sur la table du salon et commença les corrections après avoir pris un copieux petit déjeuner.

Eren se leva une heure et demi plus tard. Levi vit passer devant lui un zombie. Il se dit que le petit ne devait pas être du matin. Il le laissa prendre tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. Il rangea ses copies et alla se préparer pour la journée.  
Quand il revient au salon, Eren était partit s'habiller dans sa chambre.

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui gamin ?  
\- Mes devoirs et je dois rapporter des livres empruntés à la bibliothèque.  
\- Prends les livres alors avec toi. On les déposera en allant faire les courses.

Levi vit sortir Eren de sa chambre avec seulement une veste légère.

\- Tu n'as pas plus chaud ? C'est plus l'été.  
\- Non. J'ai grandi depuis l'année dernière.  
\- Tsk.

Ils s'en allèrent pour la matinée. Ils déposèrent tout d'abord les livres à la bibliothèque.  
\- Bonjour Eren. Alors les livres t'ont intéressé ?  
\- Oui énormément.  
\- J'ai reçu de nouveaux ouvrages cette semaine dans le même style et j'ai aussi le dernier mémoire enfin publié de….

Petra ne finit pas sa phrase, se rappelant soudain que la perte des parents du jeune homme était encore récente. Levi écoutait d'une oreille tout en parcourant les rayons. Il leva légèrement la tête quand Petra parla du dernier livre qu'avait rédiger Monsieur Jaeger.

\- Merci Petra, je vais te l'emprunter alors. Je n'ai pas pu le lire quand il le préparait.  
\- Je vais te le chercher.

Elle partit dans la remise et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le livre. Le regard d'Eren semblait éteint en prenant l'ouvrage. Levi se douta de la raison de cet état et le nota dans un coin de sa tête. Ils enchaînèrent avec les courses. Levi lui donna un panier afin qu'il fasse ses propres courses nécessaires pour ses petits-déjeuners et autres produits.

\- Tu as 15 minutes pas plus. On se retrouve à la caisse.

Eren fit donc le tour des rayons et prit le strict minimum. Il avait pris l'habitude de calculer le montant de ses courses au fur et à mesure qu'il mettait dans le panier. En tournant dans un rayon pour rejoindre la caisse, il tomba sur la bande de jeunes de la dernière fois. Il se retourna rapidement afin de passer par ailleurs. Il était avec Levi et ne souhaitait pas plus que ça lui créer des ennuis. Trop tard, ils l'attrapèrent par le bras.

\- Mais regardez qui voilà. C'est la boniche. Alors tu ne te balades pas aujourd'hui avec ton tablier.  
\- Il lui faudrait aussi la jupette. J'suis sûr que ça lui irait comme un gant.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda Eren qui commençait à s'impatienter.  
\- Pas grand chose. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes de très bonne humeur. Vu que tu fais tes courses, tu vas aussi faire les nôtres.  
\- Jamais.  
\- Oh ! Oh ! Mais il se rebellerait le nabot.  
\- Laissez-moi tranquille. Je ne vous ai rien fait que je sache.  
\- Ta présence en elle-même est une nuisance à nos yeux.

Ils resserrèrent leur prise sur Eren. Ce dernier réfléchissait rapidement à une solution pour se sortir rapidement de ce problème. La prise à son bras se desserra soudainement et un cri de douleur se fit entendre par le plus maigre des trois jeunes.

\- Dites les morveux, vous allez vous en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre ailleurs et payer vos courses vous-même. Si vous ne déguerpissez pas dans 30 secondes, je me ferai un plaisir d'appeler le vigile. Maintenant foutez le camp.

Les trois jeunes ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent au pas de course. Juste avant de quitter le magasin l'un d'eux se retourna :  
\- Tu le paieras très cher Jaeger.

Levi se retourna vers Eren et vit un regard meurtrier lancé vers la sortie.  
\- Oi ça va gamin ?  
\- Oui tout va bien. J'aurais pu me débrouiller tout seul. Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, répondit un peu trop sèchement Eren.  
\- Tu te serais volontiers battu dans le magasin, je n'en doute pas. Mais ce ne serait pas eux qui t'ont mis une dérouillés la dernière fois ?  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Écoute bien. Que tu sois en colère contre eux OK. Que tu me parles comme ça, par contre, hors de question. Maintenant, tu prends ton panier et on va en caisse. On terminera cette discussion à la maison.

Eren ne répondit pas. Le trajet de retour se passa sans un mot échangé. Eren ne décolérait pas de l'intervention de Levi. Qu'il soit devenu son tuteur était une chose. Mais il refusait qu'il s'immisce plus dans sa vie privée. Il était qui pour lui ? Personne. C'était un inconnu y a encore quelques semaines. Il se débrouillait tout seul jusque maintenant. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide. Il avait envie juste qu'on le laisse seul. Ils franchirent à peine le seuil de l'appartement qu'Eren s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Levi prit le temps de mettre les courses aux frais avant de devoir s'attaquer aux sautes d'humeur du gamin. Il soupira en se disant que les adolescents étaient vraiment problématiques. Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer à la porte. Il l'ouvrit en grand et trouva Eren assis au pied du lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ? T'es mal luné ou t'es constipé ?  
\- Lâche-moi.  
\- Eh puis quoi encore. Déjà une porte, ça ne se claque pas. Ensuite si tu m'en veux d'être intervenu dans le magasin, je te rappelle que si tu décroches des ennuis pour un bagarre, c'est moi qui en aurais aussi. Maintenant t'as intérêt à te calmer rapidement, sinon ça ira très mal.  
\- Tu ne sais rien, marmona Eren entre ses bras.  
\- Je ne sais rien de quoi ? Je peux aider, mais je ne suis pas devin non plus.  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas.  
\- Depuis 48h, tes problèmes me concernent. Donc soit tu accouches rapidement, soit je te fais prendre une douche glacée pour te remettre les idées en place.

Eren se leva d'un bond, serra son poing gauche et s'apprêta à frapper Levi. Mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et intercepta le bras d'Eren, lui retourna dans le dos et le plaqua sur le lit. Malgré sa petite taille, il le maintenait sans problème sur le ventre.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça, pas de problème, mais ne viens pas pleurer après.  
\- Lâche-moi. T'es personne pour moi. J'ne veux pas qu'on m'aide. Laissez-moi tranquille. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne. J'veux juste qu'on me foute la paix.

Eren tentait de se débattre vainement. Des larmes de colère, de tristesse, coulaient sur ses joues. Levi comprit que le gamin devait vider toute la pression accumulée ses derniers mois. Tout en le maintenant sur le lit, il le poussa à vider toute sa détresse. Il savait très bien que s'il ne le faisait pas cela pourrait aller encore plus mal pour le jeune. Au bout d'une demi-heure, quand les insultes prirent fin, Eren pleura de plus belle, se maudissant littéralement. Levi commença à desserrer son emprise.  
\- J'suis nul, un bon à rien. C'est de ma faute tout ce qui est arrivé. Si je ne m'étais pas disputé avec ma mère à cause d'une bagarre, ils ne seraient pas partis en retard et roulé aussi vite. J'ai même pas pu m'excuser.  
\- Eren, souffla Levi en passant une main dans les cheveux de celui-ci. Tu n'es pas responsable de l'accident. Tu ne peux pas te le reprocher. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. Ce n'est pas toi qui étais dans la voiture.  
\- J'aurais du….  
\- Tu n'aurais rien changé du tout. C'est un moment très difficile à surmonter, mais tu n'es plus seul. Tu as le droit d'être en peine, mais ne garde pas tout pour toi. Je suis là maintenant pour les écouter. Tu n'es une nuisance pour personne. Et encore moins pour moi.

Eren se rapprocha plia les genoux pour les entourer de ses bras tout en restant allongé sur le côté, tournant le dos à Levi. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement. Il sentit des bras l'entourer, un corps se lover contre le siens et des lèvres se poser sur sa nuque. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi. Eren finit par se calmer et murmura un désolé qui fut accueillit par un "tsk", mot habituel de Levi qui voulait dire beaucoup de chose. La fatigue gagna le plus jeune et il s'endormit.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Partiel et grippe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren échoue lamentablement à sa matière favorite et tombe malade.

Chapitre 5 : Partiels et grippe

 

Les semaines s'écoulèrent lentement. Il n'y avait plus eu d'incident entre Eren et Levi. Eren, toutefois, avait toujours autant de mal à se faire aux habitudes de Levi, surtout le soir quand ce dernier débarquait dans la salle de bain. Certains soirs, Eren trouvait son tuteur en bas de l'immeuble où il travaillait, à l'attendre. Il n'osait pas lui demander pourquoi il venait le chercher. Il savait très bien qu'il avait du travail.

 

Il n'avait toujours rien dit à ses deux meilleurs amis. Il ne restait plus que trois semaines avant noël et donc 15 jours avant les partiels du trimestre.

 

\- Qui a terminé ses révisions pour la semaine de partiel ? Demanda Armin  
\- Je n'ai même pas encore commencé, répondit Connie. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer.  
\- Faudrait déjà que tu prennes des notes en cours pour réussir, lui lança Sasha.  
\- Oh toi, c'est bon. Moi, je ne remplace pas mes livres scolaires par des paquets de chips dans mon sac.  
\- J'ai une idée. Si on organisait une session de révision commune samedi prochain. Chacun apporterait l'aide aux autres dans sa matière la plus forte, proposa Reiner.  
\- Pourquoi pas. Au moins, on est sûr que tout le monde aura révisé à temps. Mais faut savoir où on va le faire. Chez moi, ce n'est pas la peine mon grand-père refusera, prévint Armin.  
\- Et si on faisait ça chez Eren. Ses parents ne sont quasiment jamais là, lança Jean.  
\- Ça va pas être possible cette fois-ci, répondit l'intéressé.  
\- T'as peur qu'on vienne mettre le bazar chez toi ?  
\- Non ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que…  
\- L'appartement d'Eren est en plein travaux de rénovation en ce moment, coupa Mikasa.

 

Eren remercia du regard Mikasa. Elle parlait peu, mais savait intervenir au bon moment. Ils décidèrent de se renseigner chacun de son côté pour voir où ils iraient réviser samedi.

 

Pendant le dîner, Levi remarqua que quelque chose occupait l'esprit d'Eren.

 

\- T'as fait une connerie, pour ne pas avoir faim ?  
\- Non, non. Ce n'est pas ça. Au bahut aujourd'hui avec les amis, on a décidé d'organiser samedi une journée de révision. Jean veut absolument que cela se fasse chez moi. A part Mikasa et Armin,...  
\- Personne n'est au courant concernant tes parents et ta situation actuelle, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui. Mikasa et Armin ne savent même pas que tu es mon tuteur.  
\- Tu ne leur fais pas confiance pour ne rien leur dire ?  
\- Non. C'est juste que, pour les autres, je ne veux pas voir les regards de pitié. Et concernant que tu es mon tuteur, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne leur ai pas encore dit.  
\- Il faudra bien qu'ils le sachent un jour ou l'autre. Après si tu veux faire ça ici, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, tant que c'est pour le travail et surtout, tant que l'appartement reste dans le même état. Vous seriez combien ?  
\- Sept.  
\- Par contre, je vais mettre une condition.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Tu devras leur dire la vérité te concernant. Si ceux sont de véritables amis, alors ils comprendront.  
\- Ça me laisse 2 jours pour leur dire alors.  
\- Je serais absent samedi une partie de la matinée de toute façon avec les réunions au lycée. La balle est dans ton camp maintenant. Maintenant mange et va te laver. Il est déjà tard.

 

Eren se dépêcha de terminer son repas, débarrassa la table et alla à la salle de bains. Il avait encore quelques devoirs à faire avant de se coucher. Il travailla jusqu’à une heure du matin. Le réveil, le matin fut très difficile pour lui. Le fait de devoir parler à ses amis à midi l'avait empêché de trouver le sommeil rapidement.

 

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le parc du lycée. Les discussions allaient bon train.  
\- J'ai peut-être une solution pour samedi. Mais avant faut que je vous parle de quelque chose d'important. Pour cela, je veux que vous me promettiez de ne faire aucun commentaire et que vous me laissiez finir de tout vous dire.

 

Tout le monde acquiesça. Eren raconta donc l'accident de ses parents, de l'enterrement, de sa vie autonome, puis de sa mise sous tutorat de Levi. Personne ne fit de commentaire. Il termina par l'acceptation de Levi pour que tout le groupe révise à la maison.

 

\- Franchement, Eren, t'aurais pu nous le dire plus tôt, se plaignit Jean. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai envie de te taper dessus en permanence que je ne comprends pas les choses.  
\- Mikasa et Armin en connaissaient déjà une partie.  
\- Oui et je suis déçue que tu ne m'aie pas parlé de ce changement de situation Eren, insista Mikasa.  
\- Bon ben finalement, on a trouvé la solution pour réviser samedi alors. On se fixe à 9h chez Eren, si ça te va, demanda Reiner.  
\- Oui, oui pas de problème. Levi doit aller de bonne heure au lycée pour des réunions.

 

La sonnerie retentit et chacun repartit de son côté. Eren se sentit le cœur plus léger d'avoir enfin libéré ce qu'il avait sur la conscience. Finalement, Levi avait peut-être raison.

 

La journée se passa sans encombre et Eren partit retrouver Marco au travail. Eren appréciait beaucoup Marco. Il discutait de tout et de rien. Marco avait obtenu une bourse qui lui permettait d'aller dans un lycée privé. Il s'était arrangé avec ce dernier pour sa semaine de partiel afin de ne pas être trop fatigué.

 

Comme presque tous les soirs, Levi attendait Eren à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il remarqua tout de suite un changement chez son protégé.

 

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qui te fait sourire aussi bêtement ? Ne me dis pas que t'es amoureux ?  
\- Non ce n'est pas cela. J'ai parlé à mes amis à midi. Ils ont été un peu déçus que je ne leur ai rien dit plus tôt.  
\- Ben, tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile.  
\- J'ai aussi réussi à modifier mon planning de travail le temps des partiels.  
\- C'est une bonne chose. Tu as reçu un courrier du rectorat. Je te l'ai déposé dans ta chambre.  
\- Merci. Dis t'as prévu quoi au menu ce soir ?  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Si tu n'as rien prévu, on pourrait ramener une pizza. Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé.  
\- Tu n'appelles pas ça un repas ? Comme tu veux. De toute façon, je n'ai rien préparé ce soir.  
\- Super ! Alors c'est parti pour une soirée pizza.  
\- Si tu pouvais être aussi motivé en cours que pour une pizza.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le chemin de la maison à une pizzeria. Chacun en choisit une. Arrivé à la maison, ils s'installèrent à table. Eren profita d'une seconde d'inattention de Levi pour lui prendre un morceau de sa pizza.

 

\- Eh gamin, ça ne se fait pas de piquer la pizza des autres.  
\- Je voulais juste goûter un bout.  
\- T'es quand même gonflé.  
\- Tiens, tu veux goûter un bout de la mienne ?

 

Sans prévenir Levi se redressa et alla directement croquer un morceau de la part d'Eren, que ce dernier mettait à sa bouche. Eren écarquilla les yeux sous le geste de Levi.

 

\- Si tu veux la jouer comme ça.

 

Eren vira aux rouges pivoines. Levi ne souriait pas, mais une lueur de défi brillait dans ses yeux.

 

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda le plus jeune  
\- Je voulais juste goûter un bout.

 

Eren ne sut que répondre à Levi et décida de se concentrer sur sa pizza. Il termina de manger sa pizza, les yeux rivés sur sa boîte, n'osant plus regarder Levi qui lui ne se gêna pas de le regarder la tête posée dans une de ses mains.

 

Même si des fois, il était dur avec celui-ci, il aimait le mettre en boîte et voir tout le panel d'expression que pouvait prendre son visage. Il fallait dire qu'Eren cachait difficilement ses émotions. On pouvait lire comme dans un livre ouvert.

 

Samedi matin  
Levi était parti peu avant huit heures pour se rendre au conseil du lycée. Il n'oublia pas avant, tout de même de rappeler quelques consignes.

 

La bande d'Eren arriva comme prévu pour neuf heure. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Armin avait préparé pour tout le monde des questions types et des exercices du même style qui pourrait leur tomber dessus pendant les partiels. Le défi de la journée fut de faire comprendre à Sasha et à Jean les différents théorèmes.

 

\- Non mais arrêtez, les gars. Vous m'embrouillez le cerveau avec toutes les formules en même temps.  
\- Ah bon ! Parce que t'as un cerveau maintenant ? C'est nouveau.  
\- Jaeger ne te la ramène pas. Moi au moins je me vautre pas à terre en sport.  
\- Les garçons, vous êtes là pour bosser ou pour faire un combat de coqs ? Jean concentre toi sur les deux théorèmes. Armin va de nouveau te les expliquer et toi Eren essaye de faire rentrer quelques dates à Connie. Et le prochain qui se la ramène, il goûtera de mon poing.  
\- Ne te fâche pas Mikasa. On plaisantait. N'est-ce pas Eren ?  
\- Oui, oui.  
\- J'aime mieux ça.  
\- Eren comment tu fais pour retenir toutes les dates ? Demanda Connie.  
\- Vu que mes parents étaient professeurs d'histoire et archéologue, j'ai toujours baigné dans les discussions de dates et autres. Résultat, je pense que pour moi, c'est une assimilation plus facile. Un peu comme pour les enfants dont les parents bilingues leur parlent dès leur plus jeune âge dans les deux langues.  
\- Ouais bon, donc dans mon cas s'est foutu.  
\- Mais non pas du tout. Certaines dates se retiennent plus facilement que d'autres grâce à des jeux de mots.  
\- Si tu le dis.  
\- Je vais te montrer.

 

Ils travaillèrent jusque midi où le ventre de Sasha leur rappela l'heure. Eren avait préparé la veille des sandwichs afin de faciliter le ravitaillement. Ils prirent le temps de déjeuner.

 

Levi revint à l'appartement vers le milieu d'après-midi et constata que tout le monde avait l'air de bosser sérieusement.

 

\- Mais non Eren, tu as encore inversé les formules.  
\- Désolé, Armin. Mais la physique ce n'est pas mon truc.  
\- Peut-être, mais vu le coefficient ce n'est pas négligeable non plus.  
\- Ah ah. Le pois chiche de cerveau de Jeager n'arrive même pas à faire des équations aussi simples.  
\- Non mais j'hallucine. C'est monsieur 1+1 = 4 qui ose se la ramener.  
\- Répète un peu…  
\- Pas de probl… Aie, mais ça fait mal Mikasa.  
\- J'vous avais prévenu tout à l'heure.  
\- Tu n'es pas une fille.  
\- Tu dis Jean ?  
\- Eh les gamins, on évite de me retourner l'appartement.

 

Tous se retournèrent en entendant la voix de Levi. Personne n'avait fait attention à son retour. Il retourna s'installer sur le canapé, un livre à la main.  
La journée de révision se termina vers 17h. Il avait réussi à faire le tour des matières en une seule journée. Eren se sentait complètement épuisé. Il rangea ses affaires dans sa chambre. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de dormir. Mais il devait encore remettre le salon en état. Il s'activa, afin de finir au plus vite et de pouvoir se reposer enfin.

 

\- Dis Eren, te faire taper dessus par des garçons, je le conçois, mais par une fille. Je ne te savais pas si faible que ça.  
\- Mikasa, ce n'est pas une vraie fille. Elle bat n'importe qu'elle garçon du groupe.  
\- Si tu le dis.

 

La semaine de partiel arriva en même temps que la neige. Eren avait travaillé tous les soirs assez tard pour terminer de réviser ses lacunes. Sa dernière épreuve de la semaine était histoire. Ils avaient quatre heures pour répondre à l'un des deux sujets proposés par Levi. Eren était fatigué par les trois dernières semaines chargées. Il regarda les deux sujets. L'un traité sur les Héros sinéens et l'autre sur les titans. En temps normal, c'étaient tous les deux des sujets qui le passionnaient. Mais là, il n'arrivait pas à choisir et plus grave encore pour lui, il ne savait pas quoi y répondre. Son cerveau s'était mis en mode bug. Le temps s'écoula et le délai arriva à son terme. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Eren rendit copie blanche en histoire.

 

La fin de l'épreuve sonna aussi le début des vacances. Eren discuta un peu avec ses amis et fit une partie du trajet avec Armin.

 

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Eren.  
\- Si ne t'en fait pas ;  
\- T'es tout pâle, pourtant.  
\- Comment tu serais si t'avais rendu copie blanche dans ta matière préférée ?  
\- Non ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas pu répondre à l'un des deux sujets ?  
\- C'est pourtant le cas. J'ai juste mis mon nom et la date sur la feuille. C'est comme ci d'un coup, j'avais tout oublié.  
\- Ça peut arriver, tu sais.  
\- Oui, quand t'as des parents ou un tuteur compréhensif. Mais je doute que Levi, soit du genre compréhensif.

 

Armin ne sut que répondre à son meilleur ami. Ils continuèrent le chemin en silence et se séparèrent, prenant chacun la direction de leur chez-soi. Eren traîna littéralement les pieds jusqu'à l'appartement. Sa tête était de plus en plus lourde. Il avait une envie de dormir. Quand il arriva, il se déchaussa. Il ne prit pas la peine de ranger ses chaussures. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et sombra dans un sommeil agité.  
Il avait chaud, trop chaud. Il étouffait. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur un Levi au regard meurtrier.

 

\- Putain de sale gamin. Déjà que tu oses me rendre une copie blanche, mais en plus, tu laisses traîner tes baskets en plein chemin. T'as trente secondes pour me donner une excellente excuse avant que je t'envoie valser par la fenêtre.

 

N'entendant pas de réponse venir, Levi se dirigea directement dans la chambre d'Eren. Il le trouva allongé sur le lit, lui tournant le dos.

 

\- Ne fais pas semblant de dormir.

 

N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, il se décida de la secouer. Il se figea en touchant le gamin. Il était trempé et il grelottait. Il posa une main sur son front. Il était brûlant.

 

\- Eh Eren, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ne va pas tomber malade maintenant.  
\- Levi, j'suis désolé. Je suis fatigué, gémis Eren à moitié conscient. J'ai mal partout.  
\- Il manquait plus que ça. Vous faites vraiment chier les jeunes. Même pas robuste pour tenir aux premières neiges. Regarde-moi ça t'es trempé et tu mouilles les draps. C'est vraiment dégueulasse.

 

Levi se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Quand il retourna dans la chambre d'Eren, il constata que le gamin avait de nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience. Il le déshabilla sur le lit et le porta jusqu'à la baignoire où il l'installa. Eren divaguait avec la fièvre. Il le rafraîchit rapidement avant de le sécher et de lui enfiler un pyjama. Étant donné l'état du lit du plus jeune, il le déposa dans sa propre chambre et le couvrit avant d'appeler le médecin.

 

Le médecin vint rapidement et diagnostiqua une grippe. Il prescrit le repos total pour une semaine.

 

\- Forcément, je n'avais pas assez de boulots Eren. Faut maintenant que je joue les infirmiers. Qu'est-ce que tu me réserves encore comme surprise sale gosse ?  
Levi alla remettre de l'ordre dans la chambre de son protégé. Tout en jetant un œil sur le malade, il prépara de la soupe pour le cas où, il se déciderait à émerger.

 

Eren se sentait flotter entre deux eaux. Quand ses démons revenaient le hanter, une voix rassurante et une main douce se poser sur sa joue pour le calmer. De temps en temps, il sentait de la fraîcheur sur son corps, comme des caresses. Il se sentait bien. Il finit par ouvrir lentement les yeux. Quand il fut habitué à la pénombre, il remarqua qu'il ne connaissait pas cette pièce. Il était dans un lit, mais ce n'était pas le sien. Il tourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Levi endormi près de lui. Que faisait-il dans la chambre de son tuteur ? Il essaya de se rappeler, mais la dernière chose dont il se souvint était le début de l'épreuve d'histoire. La panique le prit soudain. Il avait loupé cet après-midi la seule matière où il était à l'aise. Il tenta de se redresser, mais fût pris par un vertige. Une main se posa sur son torse.

 

\- Ou comptes, tu aller en pleine nuit ? Lui demanda Levi  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Désolé ? Pourquoi ? Pour m'avoir fait jouer les infirmiers pendant 48h ou pour n'avoir pas dit que tu n'étais pas bien ?  
\- Quoi ? 48h ? Mais pourquoi je suis dans ta chambre ?  
\- Pour mon plaisir personnel.  
\- Hein ?

 

Eren qui était déjà blanc, devint transparent. Il se sentit se liquéfier devant son imagination, ce qui n'échappa pas à Levi.

 

\- Je déconne Eren. Tsk. Quand je suis rentré, tu avais littéralement trempé ton lit avec la fièvre. Résultat une fois changé, t'as finit dans ma chambre. Au moins, je pouvais dormir tout en te surveillant d'un œil. Apparemment, ta fièvre est tombée. Mais tu vas rester ici cette nuit encore.

 

\- Mais il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.  
\- Ça ne peut pas attendre le matin ?  
\- Non.  
\- Bon ben, j'ai plus qu'à t'y emmener alors.  
\- Je peux y aller seul.  
\- Malade et rien dans l'estomac depuis 48h, je doute que tu te lèves seul. Promis, je t'amène jusqu'à la porte et je te laisse faire, a moins que t'aies besoin qu'on te la tienne aussi.

 

Eren passa du blanc au rouge écarlate face à l'insinuation de Levi.

 

\- Ben voilà t'es mieux en couleur.

 

Levi l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il profita de l'attendre pour le ramener dans la chambre pour faire chauffer un bol de soupe. Il le ramena dans sa chambre malgré les protestations de celui-ci et partit chercher le plateau repas.

 

\- Avant que tu te rendormes, tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'avaler ce bol. Si tu ne manges pas, tu ne récupéreras pas de force. Par contre évite d'en mettre ne serait-ce qu'une goutte sur les draps.

 

Eren avala sans rechigner la soupe sous le regard de Levi. Une fois finit, il se recoucha. Malgré le fait d'avoir dormi si longtemps, la fatigue le regagna rapidement. Quand Levi revint, Eren s'était déjà rendormi. Il se recoucha à son tour, se tourna vers Eren, déposa un baiser sur son front et le prit dans ses bras.

 

\- Bonne nuit Eren.  
\- Bonne nuit Levi.

 

Levi se laissa sourire en entendant le gamin lui répondre de sa voix endormie.  
Le soleil se levait seulement quand Eren ouvrit les yeux. Il était bien entouré par la chaleur du corps qui le serrait contre lui. Un corps ? Eren sentit ses muscles se tendre au maximum quand il réalisa qu'il était dans les bras de Levi. Mais que faisait-il dans cette position et surtout dans les bras d'un mec ? Les souvenirs d'hier soir lui revinrent en mémoire. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à virer au rouge. Certes, il était bien, se sentait calme et serein, mais c'était Levi derrière lui. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. Il resta dans cette position un long moment, oubliant de respirer à l'occasion, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se mît à bouger sur son torse. Il réalisa que la main de Levi n'était pas sur le tee-shirt, mais dessous, contre sa peau. Même une tomate n'était pas aussi rouge que son visage à ce moment-là.

 

\- Déjà réveillé morveux ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie  
\- Oui, j'ai assez dormi, répondit Eren dans un murmure  
\- Hum, si tu le dis.

 

Levi ne bougea pas pour autant, gardant Eren dans son étreinte.  
\- Levi ?  
\- Hmm?  
\- Est-ce que tu peux enlever tes mains. Je voudrais me lever pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.  
\- Non.  
\- Comment ça non ?  
\- Non, c'est non. Y a pas de comment ça. Tu es malade et je ne suis pas aussi tyrannique pour faire travailler un malade. Le toubib a dit que tu devais rester coucher quelques jours. Donc tu ne bouges pas et tu te reposes.  
\- Mais je vais mieux. Je t'assure que je peux me lever. Et puis c'est gênant.  
\- Gênant ? Comment ? T'as peur que t'as petite amie te surprennes dans le lit d'un homme ?  
\- Je n'ai pas de petite amie, répondit-il un peu trop rapidement  
\- Alors ça ne devrait pas te gêner. Et que je sache, je ne t'ai rien fait qui puisse porter atteinte à ta vertue. Enfin pas pour le moment, se permit-il de rajouter en fixant la nuque d'Eren.

 

Ce dernier se raidit aux dernières paroles de Levi, pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Il finit par le lâcher jugeant l'avoir assez titillé pour le moment. Il finit par accepter que le gamin se lève à condition qu'il se repose après.

 

\- Au fait gamin, on a toujours pas réglé un sérieux problème te concernant. Comment se fait-il que de tous mes élèves, tu sois le seul à avoir osé me rendre une copie blanche ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien connaître.  
\- Pourtant, tu passes ton temps libre à feuilleter des livres sur l'antiquité et les sujets étaient ni plus ni moins que ceux qui avaient été étudiés le premier trimestre. Tu sais ce qui va se passer vu que tu as échoué ?  
\- Euh non.  
\- À cause de ta note parfaite de zéro pointé, je vais devoir faire des heures supplémentaires pour te refaire passer une épreuve de rattrapage.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Un peu tard pour l'être. Ce qui est fait et fait. Va falloir que tu supportes mes caprices pour atténuer ma mauvaise humeur.  
\- Quels caprices ?  
\- Tu verras en temps et heure.

 

Eren avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ses vacances de fin d'années commençaient décidément très mal.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Fêtes de fin d'année

Chapitre 6 : Fêtes de fin d'année

Eren passa le lundi à se morfondre dans l'appartement, n'étant pas autorisé à sortir. Il put toutefois se consoler par l'appel d' Armin. Ils prévoyaient de se voir le mercredi après le travail d'Eren afin de faire les achats pour Noël.

Eren se rendit compte soudain que les fêtes arrivaient trop vite. Ce serait le premier noël et nouvel an sans ses parents. Il se demandait si Levi allait le passer dans sa famille. Il réalisa que ce dernier ne parlait jamais de sa famille. Il leva la tête de son portable où il échangeait des sms avec Jean, Mikasa et Reiner et regarda Levi prit dans sa lecture. Ce dernier sentit le regard interrogatif du gamin.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as vu un fantôme ?  
\- Non, non. Je me demandais quelque chose.  
\- Si c'est une question conne, alors évite de la poser.  
\- Tu ne parles jamais de ta famille et vu que fin de semaine, ce sera noël, je voulais savoir si tu allais les voir.

Les mains de Levi s'étaient légèrement crispées. Il continuait de lire son livre. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite à Eren, qui crut qu'il l'avait fâché. Au bout de quelques minutes :

\- Je n'ai plus de famille depuis de nombreuses années. Je ne me rappelle même pas de mes parents. Tu n'as donc pas de chance, mais tu vas devoir me supporter pour les fêtes.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais fêté noël ?  
\- Pas dans mes souvenirs. De toute façon, les fêtes sont d'un ennui et surtout une excuse bidon pour dépenser inutilement l'argent.  
\- Mais non. Je trouve que tu te trompes. Les fêtes de fin d'année permettent de se retrouver tous en famille, avec les amis. C'est un moment magique.  
\- Tsk, il faut que tu grandisses un peu gamin.

Eren se sentit peiné pour Levi qui ne connaissait pas apparemment les joies des fêtes de fin d'année. En y réfléchissant cela collait parfaitement avec son caractère. Même s'il lui arrivait d'être d'humeur joyeuse, Levi était toujours froid et sec dans ses paroles. Il avait pris l'habitude de sa façon souvent brutale de parler.

Pendant que Levi partit préparer le dîner à la cuisine, Eren en profita pour aller prendre un bon bain et réfléchir tranquillement. Malheureusement pour lui réfléchir aux fêtes lui fit remonter les souvenirs avec sa famille. Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Il avait remonté ses genoux sous son menton et fixait sans vraiment le voir le bord de la baignoire. Il n'entendit pas Levi entrer dans la salle de bains. Une main se posa sur sa tête, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il n'y avait pas de mots échangés. Levi se doutait bien qu'Eren allait passer de nouveau par un moment de blues avec les fêtes.

\- L'eau va être froide et le dîner est prêt.  
Ce fut les seules paroles prononcées par son tuteur avant de quitter la salle de bains. Eren plongea la tête sous l'eau et se dépêcha pour manger tant que c'était chaud. Le repas se fit dans le silence. Seule la télé animait le salon.

Après le dîner, Eren ne traîna pas, ressentant une fatigue soudaine. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, il fut interpellé par Levi.

\- Tu comptes aller où ?  
\- Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.  
\- ça, je le vois bien, mais ne t'avais-je pas dit que tu devrais supporter mes caprices. Donc c'est dans mon lit que tu dormiras cette nuit.

Eren ne chercha pas pour une fois à avoir le dernier mot et se dirigea presque résigné dans la chambre de Levi. Il posa à peine sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'il fut happé par les bras de Morphée. Il n'entendit pas Levi se coucher quelques heures plus tard, et ne sentit pas la main dégageant son front, le baiser déposé délicatement dessus et le « bonne nuit Eren » murmuré à son oreille.

Mercredi arriva et Eren partit à son travail. Il profita de ses vacances pour travailler plus d'heures et surtout en journée. Il retrouva avec plaisir Marco.

\- Dis Marco, je peux te demander conseil pour quelque chose.  
\- Si je peux t'aider, je veux bien. Mais cela dépend du conseil que tu as besoin.  
\- Ben voilà, c'est la première année où je vais passer les fêtes sans ma famille. Mon tuteur n'a jamais connu sa famille et ne connaît pas les fêtes de fin d'année. J'aimerais bien lui faire partager la joie que c'est d'être en famille. Mais j'ai peur de le froisser. C'est que comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il est spécial.  
\- Il est spécial à tes yeux de plus en plus, je me trompe ?  
\- Ah, euh, non-non. C'est juste mon tuteur.  
\- Quand je t'écoute parler de lui, on ne le prendrait pas pour ton tuteur. Je dirais plutôt comme ton petit ami.  
Eren releva sa tête aussitôt et il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Cela fit rire Marco.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu te trompes. J'ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes moi.  
\- Si tu le dis, mais je t'assure que ta tête dit le contraire. Pour ne revenir aux fêtes, tu devrais peut-être organiser quelque chose de simple. Je suis sûr que si cela vient de toi tout simplement cela lui suffira.  
\- Merci Marco. Dis, tu fais quelque chose après le boulot. Avec des amis, on va faire un tour en ville.  
\- Ouais, pourquoi pas. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de shopping.

Ils se dépêchèrent de finir de travailler et partir rejoindre la troupe au centre-ville. Mikasa, Sasha et Ymir avaient décidé de s'incruster au groupe de garçons. Tout en parcourant les boutiques du grand centre commercial, Eren réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait offrir à Levi. Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, malgré les quelques mois passés déjà chez lui. Il fit mentalement sa liste de course pour le repas du réveillon en veillant à ne pas trop taper dans son budget scolaire. L'après-midi passa très vite au grand regret de chacun. Ils se séparèrent près de la station de bus et prirent tous, le chemin de la maison.

Eren rentra discrètement dans l'appartement, profitant que Levi était occupé à terminer la correction des copies. Il planqua dans sa commode son précieux paquet, rangea dans le frigo les courses pour le réveillon.

\- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres, gamin ?  
\- On n'a pas vu l'heure passer. Ne t'en fais pas, je me mets tout de suite au fourneau.  
\- Pas la peine, c'est déjà au four.  
\- Au fait Levi, demain, je m'absenterai une partie de la journée.  
\- Tu comptes aller où ? Voir ta petite amie ?  
\- Je te l'ai dit, je n'en ai pas. Je souhaite juste me rendre sur la tombe de mes parents pour la nettoyer avant les fêtes.  
\- Ils sont enterrés où ?  
\- À Shingenshina. C'est à 3h en train.  
\- On partira vers 8h00 demain matin. On mettra un peu moins de temps en voiture.  
\- Je peux m'y rendre seul. Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça.  
\- Écoute-moi bien, car je crois que tu ne l'as pas encore compris, mais vu que je suis responsable de toi, t'accompagner là-bas fait partit disons de mes prérogatives. Et puis au retour, on s'arrêtera faire les courses du week-end.  
\- D'accord.

Le lendemain, ils prirent la route vers Shingenshina. Depuis le réveil, Eren n'avait pas dit un mot. Son visage était dénué de toute expression. Même si ce fut lui qui était à l'origine de cette journée, il avait toujours du mal à s'y rendre là-bas. D'ailleurs, depuis l'enterrement, il n'y était pas retourné. Cela était encore trop douloureux à affronter. Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit ouvertement, il était content que Levi l'accompagne.

Ils arrivèrent aux alentours de 10h00. Levi sortit le nécessaire pour nettoyer la tombe. En chemin, il s'était arrêté afin qu'Eren puisse acheter des fleurs. Ce fut plus dur qu'il ne le pensait. Il s'arrêta devant les grilles n'osant faire un pas de plus. Il avait de nouveau ce nœud qui se formait au fond de la gorge. Cette boule qui l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Levi posa une main sur les épaules de son protégé.

\- Aller viens, Eren. C'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer et ça ira vite, ne t'en fais pas. Montre-moi laquelle c'est.

Eren avança alors sans prêter attention au monde qui l'entourait. Ses yeux étaient vides. Il s'arrêta en face d'une tombe surplombant la mer.

\- Mes parents adoraient la mer. Du coup, j'ai demandé à ce qu'ils soient toujours face à la mer. Personne n'est venu depuis l'enterrement.

Eren déposa le bouquet de fleurs par terre, prit le vase où se trouvait l'ancien bouquet. Il partit le nettoyer et remettre de l'eau propre. Levi s'occupa de nettoyer le marbre. Une fois qu'il eut fini, ils remirent les photos et le bouquet en place. Eren resta accroupi, regardant la photo. Les mots sortirent seuls.

\- Papa, maman, j'suis désolé de ne pas venir plus souvent. C'est dur de venir vous voir ici. Comme promis, je fais tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas être un fardeau pour personne. Vous me manquez beaucoup.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

-Monsieur et Madame Jaeger, vous n'en faites pas, votre fils est entre de bonnes-mains. C'est un bosseur quand il veut. Il ne manquera jamais de rien.

Ils repartirent du cimetière peu avant midi. Levi décida de ne pas prendre le chemin du retour tout de suite. Il s'arrêta près de la côte. Ils se rendirent dans un petit restaurant.  
\- Une table pour deux, au nom de Ackerman.  
\- Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

Ils s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart du reste de la clientèle.

\- Quand as-tu réservé le restaurant ?  
\- Tsk, le gamin, il se tait et il apprécie. Et arrêtes de faire cette tête de chien battu. Ça ne te va pas du tout.  
\- Je n'ai pas une tête de chien battu. Je croyais que tu avais les courses à faire pour ce week-end ?  
\- T'occupes. Pour le moment, on va prendre le temps de manger. Si tu n'as pas vu l'heure, moi, je ne roule pas l'estomac vide.

Le serveur leur apporta l'apéritif. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien durant le repas et Eren ne se rendit compte qu'à la fin que même le menu avait été choisi par Levi à l'avance. Levi avait l'art et la manière de faire parler Eren de son passé. Il lui raconta son enfance entre Shingenshina et Trost, ses vacances sur les sites archéologiques avec ses parents, ses escapades fréquentes à la bibliothèque,… Ils quittèrent le restaurant peu après 16h. Eren avait retrouvé le sourire. Il était rassasié pour au moins plusieurs jours avec le menu qu'avait choisit Levi. Ils regagnèrent la voiture tranquillement, profitant du soleil qui se couchait sur la mer.

Levi appréciait de plus en plus ce gamin qui avançait sur le muret dans un équilibre précaire. Il aimait sa capacité de passer d'un état de profonde tristesse à la plus sincère joie grâce à deux fois rien. Malgré son jeune âge et les épreuves que la vie lui avait déjà infligées, il ne se plaignait jamais, préférant ne compter que sur lui-même. Il aimerait pourtant que ce dernier s'ouvre plus, n'hésite pas à dire quand cela n'allait pas, quand il avait besoin d'aide. Il voulait devenir cette épaule sur laquelle, Eren pourrait s'appuyer en toute circonstance. Il se rappela de leur première rencontre. Dommage qu'Eren lui ne s'en souvenait pas.

Début Flashback  
12 ans plus tôt, conférence sur l'origine des mythes . Eren 5 ans – Levi 15 ans.  
La tenue que Levi portait le gênait au plus au point. Pourquoi son tuteur l'avait forcé à porter ce costume de pingouin pour présenter sa thèse ? C'était le plus jeune de sa promotion. Il avait eu le bac à 12 ans et avait obtenu une bourse pour suivre des études supérieures pour devenir archéologue. Bien que solitaire, il s'était fait remarquer lors de la présentation de sa thèse quelques semaines auparavant devant le jury composé par le couple Jaeger. À l'issue de celui-ci, il s'était retrouvé invité à cette soirée afin de la présenter aux grands donateurs. Voilà pourquoi, il se retrouvait ce soir même, dans cette situation. Il n'aimait pas la foule et c'était une grande épreuve. Il profita du monde pour s'éclipser vers une fenêtre grande ouverte qui donnait sur une terrasse.

\- Tiens t'es nouveau ici ? Moi, je m'appelle Eren et j'ai 5 ans et toi ?  
\- Tsk qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire moucheron, de connaître mon nom ?  
\- Papa dit toujours que le début d'une relation commence par les présentations et ceux depuis l'origine du monde des hommes.  
\- Levi. J'ai 15 ans. Tu ne devrais pas être au lit à cette heure ?  
\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Mais j'aime bien venir ici avec mes parents. Je les accompagne à presque toutes leurs soirées. Quand je serais grand, je serais comme eux : archéologue célèbre.  
\- Ça existe pas gros bêta. On dit archéologue tout court.  
\- J'ne suis pas un gros bêta. Je suis sûr que je suis plus intelligent que toi. Mais au fait, c'est toi qui vas parler devant tout le monde tout à l'heure ?  
\- Oui malheureusement pour moi.  
\- Ben pourquoi c'est cool. Tout le monde va t'écouter. Même moi.  
\- Pas sûr que cela soit si passionnant à écouter pour ton âge.  
\- L'origine des mythes. Plusieurs se sont penchés dessus et beaucoup, on sortit des thèses tirées par les cheveux et surtout qui ne reposaient sur aucun fondement tangible.

Levi écarquilla les yeux devant le discours d'Eren. Ce mioche, il en avait vraiment dans la tête pour son âge. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment à parler ensemble.

Fin du Flashback.

\- Levi ! Levi !  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'as gamin ?  
\- Ça va bien ? Je te parle depuis un moment, mais tu ne réponds pas. Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées. Tu pensais à quoi d'ailleurs pour être si absorbé ?  
\- À comment m'occuper de ton cul.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut y aller. Alors attache ta ceinture ou je t'enferme dans le coffre.  
\- Le temps qu'on retourne sur Trost les magasins seront fermés pour les courses. Il est déjà tard.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Ils reprirent la route, mais au lieu de prendre la direction de Trost, la voiture prit le chemin opposé.

\- Levi, tu t'es trompé de route. On ne rentre pas là.  
\- Au prochain son qui sort de ta bouche, je m'arrange pour que plus jamais tes cordes vocales ne te servent. Donc maintenant c'est silence et profite du paysage.  
\- Mais…  
\- ERENNNNN.

Ce dernier s'enfonça dans son siège et se mit à regarder le paysage de son côté. Étant loin de chez eux, il était préférable de ne pas énerver Levi. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de route, il s'était endormi, bercé par le défilement du paysage. La voiture s'arrêta vers les 18h devant une très ancienne demeure ayant des allures de château. Il se situait en plein milieu de la forêt. Le calme y régnait complètement.

\- La belle au bois dormant devrait se réveiller. On est arrivé.  
\- On est où ? Demanda Eren entre deux bâillements, les yeux encore clos.  
\- Dans un relais château, pour la nuit.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Aller viens au lieu de poser des questions stupides.

Eren sortit de la voiture. Levi prit deux sacs dans le coffre. Le plus jeune se demanda, quand avait-il mis les sacs dans le coffre et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Ils allèrent à l'accueil.

\- Bonsoir, j'ai une réservation au nom de Levi Ackerman.  
\- Bonsoir monsieur. Tout à fait. Vous avez la suite n°7, comme convenu. Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour.

Un garçon d'étage les mena jusqu'à la suite n°7. Levi lui laissa un bon pourboire. Eren ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait ici. La suite était composée de 3 pièces. Il y avait une chambre avec un grand lit en son milieu, une salle de bain composé d'une baignoire, si cela pouvait vraiment s'appeler une baignoire vue les dimensions et de deux lavabos. La pièce principale par laquelle ils étaient entrés possédait une table, un grand canapé, une télé et un balcon donnant sur la cour. Eren se croyait dans un rêve.

\- On nous apportera le dîner vers 20h. En attendant, profite pour te détendre un peu.  
\- Me détendre ? Mais comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Je dois rêver, ce n'est pas possible.  
\- Les gamins ne sont pas possibles à ton âge. À vouloir avoir toujours une réponse à tout. Tu ne veux pas essayer d'apprécier sans chercher le pourquoi du comment pour le moment. Tu auras tes réponses plus tard. Maintenant prends ton sac. Tu as des affaires de rechange dedans et va prendre un bain. J'ai quelque chose à régler et je te rejoins ensuite.

Eren ne posa plus de questions et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il fit couler l'eau dans la grande baignoire. Il mit la lumière en mode tamisé. Quand il s'installa dedans, il se rendit compte que la baignoire pouvait en accueillir au moins 4 comme lui dedans. Il s'allongea aisément et commença à se détendre.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Levi fit son entrée, se déshabilla et entra à son tour dans la baignoire. Eren s'était redressé aussitôt et avait remonté ses jambes sous son menton essayant de cacher sa nudité. Cela n'échappa à Levi qui décida de se rapprocher du gamin.

\- Je te rappelle que t'as rien à cacher que je n'ai déjà vu. Depuis le temps, tu devrais arrêter de faire ta vierge effarouchée.

Eren vira au cramoisi sous la dernière réplique de Levi. Certes ils s'étaient déjà vu tous les deux nus à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois Eren était gêné. De voir son tuteur nu, lui provoquait à chaque fois des tiraillements dans le bas-ventre. Mais aujourd'hui de le voir se comporter comme il le faisait et en plus se rapprochant de lui de plus en plus dans la baignoire, devint insoutenable. Il essayait de cacher tant bien que mal la réaction de son entrejambe au simple contact de Levi. Il se rappela soudain les paroles de Marco, concernant son impression sur sa relation avec son tuteur. Non, non, non. Cela n'était pas possible. Déjà, il était son tuteur, ensuite son professeur et enfin, ben, c'était un homme.

La main de Levi se posa près de sa cuisse, lui envoyant une onde de frisson aussitôt. Cela n'échappa à Levi, mais il fit comme si rien n'était.

\- Depuis plusieurs mois, tu te démènes comme un forcené. Tu souris à tout le monde bêtement en insinuant que tout va bien. Tu as fini par faire un pétage de plomb et tu es tombé malade dernièrement. Ton corps, comme ton mental avait besoin d'un break. Il te fallait te ressourcer d'après le toubib. Voilà pourquoi, nous sommes ici. Nous resterons ici quelques jours.

\- Mais ça va te revenir cher !  
\- Arrête de te poser ce genre de question. Tu me prends pour qui ? Un professeur de bas niveau ? Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'apprécier et de te reposer. Prend ça pour un cadeau de noël avec de l'avance.  
\- Merci.

Ils restèrent côte à côte un moment, profitant chacun du calme. La main de Levi caressait de temps en temps la cuisse d'Eren. Le plus âgé finit par se lever et sortir de l'eau.

\- Tu ferais mieux de sortir aussi avant d'attraper froid.  
\- Je…. Je ne peux pas.  
\- Comment ça, tu ne peux pas. Je sais que la baignoire est spacieuse, mais l'eau se refroidit.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça. Faut que tu quittes la pièce pour que je puisse sortir.

Levi devinant le problème du garçon se rapprocha de lui tel un chat sur sa proie. Il se plaça derrière lui et sans crier gare, plongea l'une de ses mains dans l'eau, le long du torse du gamin. Son autre main s'était posée sur son épaule. Sa main s'arrêta quand il rencontra la source du problème.

\- En effet, tu as un problème et pas petit vu la taille. Je peux le résoudre si tu veux, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, tout en appuyant sur le sexe tendu d'Eren.  
\- Non, je peux m'en occuper seul.  
\- Hum, je demande à voir. Pense que nous partageons le même lit.

Sur ses mots, Levi se leva et quitta la salle de bains, laissant un Eren au bord de l'évanouissement.  
Peu de temps après le garçon d'étage apporta le dîner. Ils se mirent à table, Levi scrutant le visage rouge du gamin.

\- Alors gamin, t 'as pu t'occuper seul ?  
\- N..non, finit par avouer Eren dans un souffle et n'osant plus lever les yeux vers la source de sa gêne.

Comme pour le torturer un peu plus, Levi changea de sujet fréquemment, mais revenant souvent sur le problème de l'érection d'Eren, juste pour le plaisir de lire toutes ses émotions sur le visage de l'adolescent. À la fin du repas, Eren fila dans la chambre sans demander son reste. Levi se permit de sourire légèrement face à cette scène. Il se leva pour se servir un café. Il attendit que le garçon d'étage vienne prendre les plats et mit sur le poignet de la porte de la suite le panneau : ne pas déranger.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la chambre où il trouva un Eren raide comme la justice sous les draps. Il s'assit près de lui et déposa sa main sur ce qui devait être sa tête. Le plus jeune se raidit encore plus.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça moi ? J'suis bizarre.  
\- Tu n'es pas bizarre ou alors on est deux à l'être et voir même plus sur cette foutu Terre. T'as essayé de penser à des filles pour y arriver ?

La tête bougea hocha.

\- Ça n'a pas marché. J'y arrive que quand…  
\- Tu penses à moi, ça, je m'en étais rendu compte y a pas longtemps. Les murs ne sont pas très épais à la salle de bains et je t'ai entendu la dernière fois. Et après, c'est moi qui passe pour le pervers de la maison. Tsk. Vraiment gamin. Arrête de te poser des questions absurdes maintenant.

Levi retira sa main de la tête d'Eren, releva le drap. Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de ce dernier. Celui-ci ne réagit pas au début, puis il finit par laisser sortir un gémissement. Les mains de Levi encadrèrent le visage d'Eren afin d'approfondir le baiser. Inconsciemment, la bouche d'Eren s'entrouvrit et Levi prit ceci pour une invitation. Sa langue entra dans la bouche de son protégé et rencontra son homonyme. Ce fut le début d'une danse endiablée entre les deux. Les mains d'Eren restaient accrochées au matelas comme un naufragé se tiendrait à une bouée. Quand le besoin d'air se fit ressentir, ils se séparèrent, mais pas trop. Le front de Levi se posa sur celui d'Eren.

\- Putain Eren, tu me rends dingue. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?  
\- Je ne veux pas te quitter, laissa échapper dans une plainte le gamin.  
\- Ça c'était pas prévu au programme de toute façon.

Levi se leva, alla jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et éteignit la lumière. Il ne restait plus que la lampe de chevet. Il s'installa à sa place dans le lit et se rapprocha d'Eren. Il prit le gamin dans ses bras. Il déposa des baisers sur le front, puis descendit sur l'arête du nez, ses joues, puis de nouveau, ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci Eren répondit au baiser, accrochant ses mains sur le tee-shirt de Levi. Celles de Levi descendirent le long de celui de son protégé pour s'arrêter au bas. Il le fit remonter lentement. Ils durent mettre fin à leur baiser, le temps de faire passer le haut. Levi continua son exploration en embrassant chacune des parties dévoilées. Il l'allongea pour mieux profiter de la vue et parcourir à son aise le jeune torse offert à lui.

Eren était dans un état second. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Les baisers de Levi étaient enivrants. Il avait beau se martelait que c'était un homme qui l'embrassait, cela ne fit qu'augmenter le feu en lui. Lorsque Levi se mit à lécher l'un de ses tétons, il s'arqua tout en gémissant.

Levi sourit face à cette réaction et continua cette petite torture, alternant entre les deux pointes roses. Ses mains caressèrent son ventre. Il sentit les mains d'Eren, timide, s'immiscer sous son propre haut. Il le laissa faire. Il aimait ses petits gestes maladroits. Il remonta vers la bouche de son protégé, tandis que ses mains continuèrent de descendre pour rencontrer l'élastique du short. Il joua un moment avec. Il rapprocha son corps et frotta son entrejambe à celui d'Eren. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement à travers ses lèvres. Il répéta la manœuvre plusieurs fois.

\- Levi ….  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eren ?  
\- J'en...veux… plus.  
\- Hum, ne sois pas si impatient. Nous avons toute la nuit. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais te soulager un peu.  
Joignant le geste à la parole. Levi plongea la main sous les tissus et prit dans sa main, la douloureuse érection d'Eren. Celui-ci laissa échapper une plainte quand un mouvement de va-et-vient commença, lentement, puis de plus en plus vite.  
\- Voilà Eren. C'est bien, laisse toi aller, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il lui saisit le bas de l'oreille et le mordit légèrement.

\- Ar...arrête Levi, je vais venir…  
\- Hum, viens alors. Ce ne sera que la première d'une longue série.

Levi intensifia son mouvement sur le sexe d'Eren tout en le serrant un peu plus et le garçon finit par se déverser dans la main de son bienfaiteur. Eren se sentait bien. Il était essoufflé, mais sur un nuage.

\- Maintenant que la pression est redescendue chez toi, si on continuait ?

Il ne laissa pas le temps au gamin de répondre, qu'il lui ôta les derniers vêtements. Il profita qu'Eren reprenait son souffle pour ôter les siens par la même occasion. Il se positionna sur Eren, lui écartant un peu les jambes. Il reprit possession de sa bouche un peu plus férocement.  
Leur intimité se frottait à nouveau et Eren sentit à nouveau le feu s'insinuer dans le creux des reins. Ses mains se posèrent sur son torse et d'un geste rapide, réussirent à inverser les positions. Il se retrouva assis contre le sexe tendu de Levi. Il se pencha et commença à déverser une pluie de baiser sur les mêmes endroits que Levi avait embrassé sur son propre corps auparavant. Quand sa bouche arriva près de l'oreille, il lui lécha tout en lui murmurant :  
\- Chacun son tour.

Levi se laissa faire un peu. Eren apprenait rapidement. Il souriait en entendant son professeur gémir à son tour. Quand ses mains descendirent un peu trop au goût de ce dernier, il lui attrapa les poignets, et l'obligea à de nouveau inverser les positions.

\- Tss, tss. Pour cette première nuit, tu n'y toucheras pas. Laisse-moi te préparer à la suite des événements.

Il captura ses lèvres tout en continuant de maintenir les poignets d'Eren au-dessus de sa tête. Quand il mit fin au baiser, il insinua trois doigts dans la bouche du gamin qui les suça, les lécha. Il descendit lentement sa bouche sur le torse d'Eren prenant le temps de taquiner les deux bourgeons tendus. Sa bouche finit par arriver sur le gland. Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis commença par l'engloutir. Il retira ses doigts de la bouche d'Eren suffisamment humidifié. Tout en le suçant, il écarta un peu plus les cuisses et pressa un premier doigt contre l'intimité du gamin. Lorsque celui-ci entra, Eren se contracta sous l'intrusion. Levi accentua sa succion afin de l'aider à se détendre. Quand ce fut enfin le cas, il fit entrer sans attendre un deuxième doigt. Sa bouche quitta le sexe d'Eren et remonta vers l'oreille de celui-ci.

\- Détends-toi. Laisse-moi te préparer correctement, sinon tu auras mal.  
\- J'essaye. Mais ça fait mal.  
\- Ne pense pas à mes doigts, mais au plaisir que je te procure ailleurs.

Il saisit de sa main libre le sexe du petit et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient. Quand il sentit Eren se détendre et commencer à gémir, il commença avec ses doigts un mouvement de ciseaux afin d'élargir l'entrée. Eren ne sentit pas le troisième doigt entrer. Levi continua jusqu'au moment où inconsciemment, Eren commença à bouger le bassin. Il retira ses doigts et plaça son propre sexe devant l'entrée de l'intimité du gamin.

\- Regarde-moi Eren.

Il rouvrit les yeux qui se retrouvèrent agrippés par le gris métal de ceux de Levi. Ce fut à ce moment-là, que Levi entra en Eren. Une fois complètement entrée, il attendit un peu avant de commencer à se mouvoir en lui. Il se sentait très à l'étroit. Il baisa la bouche d'Eren avec douceur qui répondit rapidement à celui-ci. Il se retira lentement, avant de rentrer en Eren plus vite, plus loin. Chaque coup de rein donné au gamin, il se sentait aller plus loin. Ce ne fut qu'à la 4e pénétration, qu'il sut qu'il avait touché le point le plus sensible.  
Eren poussa un cri sous le déferlement de sensation.

-Levi, plus fort.  
\- À tes ordres Eren.

Levi intensifia la puissance et la cadence, arrachant des cris de jouissance à son amant. Le rythme imposé lui fit aussi émettre des gémissements. Les bras du gamin s'accrochèrent à son dos. Il sentit les dents de celui-ci mordre son épaule, mais il n'en avait cure. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du gamin. La fin approchait. Il répéta en une longue litanie le prénom d'Eren, qui jouit pour une deuxième consécutive entre leurs deux torses. Quelques coups butoir plus loin, ce fut au tour de Levi d'arriver au poing de non-retour.

Il se laissa tomber sur le côté, embarquant avec lui le plus jeune. Il se retira de lui, mais le prit dans ses bras. D'une main, il rabattit le drap sur eux.  
\- Joyeux Noël Eren.

Ils se laissèrent emporter tous les deux par les profondeurs de la nuit.

Ils restèrent 2 jours entiers sur place, profitant de cette intimité qu'offrait le décor. Ils ne rentrèrent que le 26 décembre. Quel ne fut pas la stupeur d'Eren, en découvrant qu'un sapin de noël avait pris place dans le salon pendant leur absence. Levi quant à lui trouva un mot sur le meuble d'entrée.

« Comme promis, livraison effectuée. Joyeux Noël à vous d'eux.  
Erwin. »

Des paquets avaient été déposés au pied du sapin pour Eren. Il venait de certains de ses professeurs, de Petra et de Levi. Il alla dans sa chambre, ouvrit sa commode afin de donner son propre cadeau pour Levi.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du, gamin. Il valait mieux que tu gardes l'argent pour tes études.  
\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Ils déballèrent chacun leur paquet. Eren reçut de nombreux vêtements et des livres traitants sur l'histoire.  
Levi eut de la part de son amant, un nouveau sac en cuir pour aller au lycée. C'était vrai que le sien était usé de servir autant.

Ils préparèrent ensemble le repas du soir, avec les achats effectués par Erwin. Ils mangèrent et pour une fois aucun des deux ne traîna pour aller se coucher.

Les derniers jours de l'année passèrent rapidement. Le réveillon de la nouvelle année était prévu avec l'ensemble des professeurs dans l'une des salles du lycée. Afin de bien préparer la nouvelle année, Eren et Levi avait passé la matinée à nettoyer de fond en comble l'appartement. Ils se rendirent au lycée sur les coups de 20h.

Eren se retrouva coincé entre Levi et Erwin. Il n'était pas très à l'aise, car c'était ses professeurs en temps normal. Hansi en face de lui, ne semblait pas vraiment y prêtait attention et s'occuper de remplir régulièrement le verre d'Eren.

\- Attention binoclarde, il est encore mineur.  
\- Oh arrête Levi. J'suis sûr qu'à son âge, tu avais déjà pris ta première cuite.  
-Tsk, n'importe quoi. Je ne passe pas mon temps en soirée contrairement à toi.

Au bout du troisième verre, Eren se sentit plus décontracté et discuta plus facilement avec tout le monde. N'ayant pas l'habitude de boire pour autant, il dut se faire accompagner par Levi, pour se rendre aux toilettes.

\- Regarde-moi dans quel état, tu es. Pitoyable.  
\- Ça va, j'ne suis même pas malade. Y a que les couloirs qui ne sont pas droits.  
\- Dis, tu as entendu la connerie que t'as sortie à l'instant ? Bon allez, entre ici.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas la salle qui sert de réception.  
\- Non en effet. Aller rentre, je te dis.

Levi referma précautionneusement la porte. Il emmena Eren vers la fenêtre. Ils se trouvaient dans sa salle de classe. Il était sur au moins de ne pas être dérangé. Il enlaça Eren tendrement.

\- Bonne année gamin..


	8. Chapitre 7 : la fugue

Chapitre 7 : fugue

 

\- Bonne année gamin.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre admirant par la fenêtre le feu d'artifice de la nouvelle année.

Le lendemain fut beaucoup moins drôle pour Eren qui subit sa première gueule de bois. Levi se prit un malin plaisir à le martyriser bien évidemment. La vie normale reprit vite son cours avec le retour au rythme scolaire et soirée au travail aussi. Leur habitude d'avant le week-end en escapade reprit le pas. Eren et Levi étaient élève et professeur la journée et devenaient amants la nuit. Tout se déroulait parfaitement pour eux.  
Cela faisait maintenant un mois que leur relation avait pris ce degré d'intimité. Alors qu'Eren suivait le cours d'Hansi, il fut convoqué au bureau d'Erwin. Il se leva et s'y rendant sur le champ. Tout en marchant, il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire et ne trouva vraiment rien qui puisse lui être reprochable. Il toqua trois fois et entra.

\- Bonjour Eren. Assieds-toi. Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Bonjour monsieur. Je vais très bien merci.  
\- Bien, bien. J'ai demandé à Levi de venir, on va donc attendre qu'il arrive avant de commencer à parler.  
\- Très bien.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvra.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'avoir fait quitter mon cours Erwin.  
\- Si j'avais pu m'en passer, je m'en serais passé volontiers.  
\- Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ne me dit pas que tu as fait une connerie ?  
\- Je n'ai rien fait. Arrête de voir tout en négatif. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là.  
\- Pour une fois, il n'y a rien à lui reprocher. Je vous ai convoqué tous les deux car l'affaire que je dois vous parler est plus que sérieuse. Eren, j'ai besoin avant tout que tu me confirmes que tu n'as pas de famille proche à part ton oncle.  
\- En effet, à part, mon oncle, je n'ai personne. Pourquoi y a un problème ?  
\- J'ai reçu un courrier ce matin en provenance de Sina. Une femme du nom d'Isabel, prétend être la sœur de ta mère. Elle vient d'apprendre seulement le décès de sa sœur et apprendre qu'elle avait un fils, toi. Elle a décidé de te prendre chez elle. Elle m'a donc contacté afin de procéder aux démarches afin de te faire changer de lycée rapidement.  
\- Quoi ? Mais je la ne connais pas, cette femme. Dites, elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça ? Je ne veux pas quitter le lycée et mes amis ici.  
\- Erwin, tu peux m'expliquer là. Je croyais que tu avais fait faire toutes les recherches sur sa famille éventuelle.  
\- J'ai fait faire une enquête, Levi. Mais apparemment, la mère d'Eren a coupé les ponts avec sa famille il y a plus de 22 ans. Difficile donc au bout de 22 ans de trouver la moindre trace.  
\- Mais pourquoi maintenant. Pourquoi ne sest elle jamais manifestée avant.  
\- Je ne peux pas te dire. Pour le moment, je dois la rencontrer mercredi prochain. Tu seras exceptionnellement excusé en cours. Tu es mineur et donc légalement seul le lien du sang prévaut. Tu n'auras pas le choix dans les décisions à venir. Sache tout de même que je ferais ce que je peux pour que ton avis soit respecter.  
\- Mais….  
\- Eren, tais-toi. On en reparlera ce soir. Pour le moment laisse moi voir ça avec Erwin. Retourne en cours.

Le ton de Levi fut sans appel. Eren le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de quitter le bureau du proviseur. Mais il ne retourna pas en cours. Il prit la direction du toit. Il y resta jusqu'à la fin des cours.

Une fois la porte fermée, Levi attendit encore quelques minutes que les pas d'Eren se soient bien éloignés.

\- Erwin, on ne peut pas laisser faire. Le gamin commence à faire enfin le deuil de ses parents. Ses amis y sont pour beaucoup. Le changer d'établissement risque de lui nuire énormément niveau psychologique et je te parle pas des résultats scolaires.  
\- T'es sûr d'avoir donné toutes les raisons ? N'as-tu pas une raison plus personnelle, voir plus intime pour qu'il ne parte pas ?  
\- Qu'entends-tu par là ?  
\- Je ne suis pas aveugle Levi. Vos relations sont beaucoup trop proches pour être de simple relation élève à professeur ou adolescent placé et tuteur. Mais cela ne me regarde pas. D'un point de vue personnel, cela vous a transformé tous les deux positivement. Légalement par contre, c'est punissable par la loi. Cette fameuse tante est avocate. Elle m'a contacté de manière polie pour le moment, mais dans sa lettre que voici, si on n'agit pas en son sens, elle traînera l'affaire au tribunal. Tu sais ce qui se produira si on en arrive là. On ne gagnera pas et cela vous détruira tous les deux.  
\- Tsk, manqué plus que ça. Et toi que proposes-tu alors ? Que je cède la garde à cette connasse ?  
\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Dans un premier temps, je vais la rencontrer. S'il te plaît, pour le moment, n'allait pas plus loin dans votre relation. Si une enquête est ouverte, vous devez être clean tous les deux. Tu joues ta place en tant que professeur et chercheur ne l'oublies pas. Tu sais cela ne m'enchante pas non plus.  
\- Donc pour le moment, je dois patienter. Je ne te raterai pas si Eren doit en souffrir, t'es prévenu.

Sur ces mots Levi repartit terminer ses cours.

Au travail, Marco remarqua qu'Eren n'avait pas la forme. Par respect pour son collègue et ami, il ne lui demanda pas ce qui se passait, préférant attendre qu'il vienne de lui-même parler. À la fin de la journée Eren rentra seul jusqu'à l'appartement. Levi pour une fois n'était pas venu le chercher. C'était de mauvais présage. Levi était pourtant à la maison. Il avait le nez dans les livres. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir sur Eren, il rangea rapidement les livres qu'il étudiait quelques minutes plus tôt avec un sérieux irréprochable.

\- Gamin. Désolé, j'ai eu une réunion et je suis rentré il n'y a pas très longtemps. Tu as de quoi réchauffer pour manger.  
\- Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim.  
\- Écoute Eren, faire la grève de la faim, n'arrangera rien. Après ton départ, on a discuté un moment sur toutes les possibilités. Je ferais tout pour que tu restes. Je te demande de me faire confiance. Pour le moment, il est préférable que tu dormes dans ta chambre. D'après Erwin, on peut se taper d'un jour à l'autre une enquête.  
\- Compris. Désolé, mais je suis fatigué et je vais me coucher.

Eren ferma la porte de sa chambre. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas dormi seul ? Il s'affala sur son lit et s'endormit rapidement trop exténué pour réfléchir ce soir.  
Le jour de la rencontre fatidique arriva trop vite au goût d'Eren. Il avait parlé de ses peurs à Armin. Pour la première fois, il se rendit avec Levi au lycée et alla directement dans le bureau du proviseur. Quand ils arrivèrent, sa « tante » était déjà présente. Elle ne ressemblait pas à sa mère. Il ne lui trouvait aucun trait familier. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait accepter cette situation.

La tante se leva quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Bonjour Eren. On ne se connaît pas, mais je suis ta tante Isabel. C'est moi qui vais désormais m'occuper de toi.  
\- J'ai besoin de personne. Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi seul.  
\- Ne parle pas comme ça à ta tante et soit plus respectueux.

Eren ne s'excusa pas. Tous s'assirent autour de la table à côté du bureau d'Erwin. Pendant près de deux heures, les adultes parlèrent comme si Eren n'étaient pas présent. Il resta au fond de son siège, écoutant les autres cataloguer sur son sort comme s'il était qu'un simple objet. Ce qui le fâcha le plus, fut le comportement de Levi. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de le défendre. Soudain, les paroles de son tuteur lui revinrent en mémoire. Ne lui avait-il pas dit au début qu'il était une charge supplémentaire de travail, un tas de problèmes ? Eren enrageait au fond de lui. Il s'était donc bercé d'illusion. Et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, c'était quoi pour lui ?

À la fin de la matinée, il fut convenu qu'Eren passerait le reste de la journée avec sa tante afin de faire plus ample connaissance. Ce fut la pire après-midi de sa vie. Il y eut peu de mots échangés. Sa tante essaya à plusieurs reprises d'entamer une discussion, mais en vain. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et ce fut bientôt l'heure pour lui d'aller à son travail. Cela lui fera du bien de travailler et lui changera les idées.

\- Tu sais Eren, une fois avec moi, tu n'auras plus besoin de travailler. Je veillerai à ce que tu ne manques de rien.  
\- Assez !  
-Com…  
\- De quel droit juge-vous ce qui est le mieux pour moi. Depuis ce matin, je vous écoute décider à ma place. Je ne vous connais pas. Ma mère ne m'a jamais parlé de vous. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, vous viviez sans vous soucier de ma mère ou de moi. Vous ne connaissiez même pas mon existence. À la mort de mes parents, je me suis fait une promesse. Celle de me débrouiller seul. J'y arrive très bien. J'ai des amis, des professeurs, un tuteur qui me soutiennent dans mon rêve.  
\- Mais Eren…  
\- Taisez-vous, je n'ai pas fini ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre fric pour m'en sortir. Vous voulez m'aider alors laissez moi dans la situation actuelle. J'ai repris le goût à la vie. Ne venez pas tout gâcher.

Eren ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit. La pluie s'abattait sur lui, mais il n'en avait cure. Il courrait à travers les rues. Il voulait aller loin. Loin de tous ses menteurs, loin de tous ses adultes qui ne comprenaient rien aux adolescents comme lui. Pour la première fois, il avait osé se révolter. Non ce n'était pas comme avec Levi. C'était différent. Il ne se détestait pas, non. Il détestait les adultes. Levi, pour ne pas l'avoir défendu ces derniers jours, sa tante, qui se prenaient pour le sauveur… Ils voulaient que tous disparaissent de sa vie.

Le téléphone sonna et Levi se leva pour décrocher.

\- Levi Ackerman.  
\- Bonsoir Monsieur Ackerman, c'est Isabel, la tante d'Eren. Je vous appelle, car je voudrais m'excuser auprès d'Eren.  
\- Eren n'est pas à la maison. Que lui avez-vous dit ?  
\- Comment ça pas rentrer ? Il n'était pas à son lieu de travail. Je pensais qu'il était rentré directement. Je me suis montrée égoïste et je n'ai pas voulu tenir compte de ses propres envies et sentiments.  
\- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Commença à s’impatienter Levi.  
\- Je lui disais qu'il n'avait plus besoin de travailler, que je veillerai à ses dépenses et il s’est emporté avant de partir en courant. Je suis très inquiet Monsieur Ackerman. Je crois avoir commis une erreur de jugement.  
\- Ça, vous pouvez le dire. Eren est peut-être un ado impulsif, mais il est très autonome depuis longtemps. Mais ça, si vous ne cherchez pas à le connaître, vous ne le saurez jamais.  
\- J'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Aidez-moi.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais le chercher. Mais uniquement pour le ramener chez moi où c'est sa véritable place.

Sur ces mots, Levi raccrocha le téléphone et appela aussitôt Erwin.

\- J'ai un problème Erwin. Eren a disparu.  
\- Depuis quand ?  
\- Fin d'après-midi. Apparemment, la tante n'a pas était ouverte et il s'est barré après lui avoir dit ses quatre vérités. Tu as les dossiers de ses amis. Essaye de les contacter. Moi, je pars à sa recherche. Tiens-moi au courant.  
\- OK, je vais de ce pas au lycée pour prendre les numéros et appeler.

Levi partit aussitôt avec sa voiture à la recherche d'Eren.

\- Putain gamin. Ne fais pas de connerie et reviens-moi.

Les recherches s'organisèrent rapidement. Les amis d'Eren avaient tous été contactés et en groupe cherchèrent dans les endroits susceptibles d'abriter le fugueur. Levi s'occupa de la gare et des stations de bus. Il tenta de l'appeler régulièrement, mais il tombait en permanence sur le répondeur. Les professeurs s'étaient tous retrouvés au lycée et fouillés la moindre salle. Les recherches durèrent jusqu'au petit matin.  
Ils se retrouvèrent tous au lycée à 8h. Personne n'avait eu de nouvelle d'Eren.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi Levi. Il pourrait revenir.  
\- Quoi rester chez moi, alors que le morveux est toujours dans la nature. Tu me connais mal Erwin. Je vais continuer à chercher. Je vais pousser plus loin mes recherches. Je te tiens au courant.

Levi reprit la voiture et partit en direction de Shingensina. C'était le dernier endroit où personne n'avait poussé les recherches. Il roula le plus vite possible. Tant pis s'il devait perdre son permis. Il se jura que plus personne ne tentera de lui arracher le gamin. Il arriva à destination en fin de matinée. Il se rendit directement au cimetière de la ville. Il traversa les allées et s'arrêta soudain. En face de lui, il était là, trempé, blottit contre la pierre froide. Il se rapprocha de lui. Il ne dormait pas. Il pleurait silencieusement.

\- Eren.

Pas de réponse.

\- Oh Eren, je suis là. Tout est fini. Viens, rentre à la maison.

Au mot maison Eren redressa la tête, le regard dur et froid fixant celui de Levi.

\- Je n'ai pas de maison.  
\- Dit pas de connerie. Tu en as une nouvelle depuis plusieurs mois.  
\- C'est faux. Je ne suis qu'une charge de travail supplémentaire. C'est toi-même qui l'a dit.  
\- Si t'étais une charge de travail supplémentaire. Crois-tu que je ferais tout ça pour toi ? Tes amis s'inquiètent en ce moment et te cherchent partout. Tes professeurs aussi…. Moi aussi, je t'ai cherché partout.  
\- ….  
\- Écoutes Eren, ta tante m'a appelé et m'a raconté votre échange assez violent. Elle regrette la façon dont cela s'est passé. Elle regrette de ne pas t'avoir écouté plus et de ne pas avoir respecté ton choix. Elle ne t'emmènera pas, je te le promets. Alors vient rentrons chez nous.

Eren se leva et fit une chose à laquelle on pouvait s'attendre le moins. Il se jeta dans les bras de Levi. Il déversa ce qui pouvait lui rester de larmes de tristesse, de colère, de joie. Levi ferma ses bras autour du gamin et frotta son dos de ses mains.

\- C'est fini maintenant.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Levi empêcha Eren de monter dedans, le retenant par un poignet.

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas monter comme ça dans la voiture ?

Il se dirigea vers le coffre et en sortit une couverture et des vêtements.

\- T'es trempé et boueux. C'est dégueulasse. Enlève ton haut et ton jeans et enfile ça.  
\- Mais ça caille dehors.  
\- Ça ne t'a pas gêné de rester sous la pluie toute la nuit. Alors maintenant fait ce que je te dis et dépêche-toi. Ça t'apprendra à me faire passer une nuit blanche. Et interdiction de tomber malade ou je te laisse ici.

Eren s'exécuta rapidement et s'engouffra dans la voiture en s'emmitouflant dans la couverture. Levi avait déjà poussé le chauffage afin qu'il n'ait pas froid. Le trajet de retour se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Eren avait fini par s'endormir au bout de quelques minutes.

Levi prit son téléphone pour prévenir Erwin que le petit avait été retrouvé au grand soulagement de tout le monde. Les recherches prirent fin. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous chez Levi en fin de journée pour clore cette affaire.

\- J'suis crevé Erwin, alors t'as intérêt à ramener le dîner pour trois personnes.  
\- Pas de problème. On dit 20h chez toi. Ça laisse le temps de dormir un peu.

Arrivé sur le parking, Levi réveilla Eren. Ils montèrent à l'appartement. La porte fut à peine refermée que Levi attrapa Eren et plaqua violemment sa bouche sur celle de ce dernier. Il n'y avait rien de tendre, mais ils s'en foutaient. C'était la conséquence de toute la tension de ses dernières heures. Levi poussa Eren jusqu'à leur chambre et le plaqua au lit sans quitter sa bouche. Ils se séparèrent juste le temps de retirer leurs vêtements. La bouche de Levi descendit le long du cou. Elle n'était pas douce, mais dure. Il mordit la base de la gorge d'Eren comme pour le marquer. Ce dernier gémit de douleur et de plaisir en même temps. Levi continua de descendre, malmenant les deux pointes dressées. Il se frottait fortement sur l'érection du plus jeune, lui retirant de nombreux gémissements. Tel un animal sauvage, il marquait le corps de son amant, il imposait sa domination. Eren ne put que subir quand il sentit le sexe tendu de Levi entrer d'un coup sec en lui. Il se braqua de douleur sur le coup et mordit l'épaule de celui-ci. Levi n'attendit pas et comment ça le va-et-vient en Eren. Aucun des deux ne voulait de douceur. Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot durant leur relation sauvage. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent ensemble au point de non-retour. Eren se déversa sur son torse et sentit Levi en faire autant en lui. Levi se retira et prit Eren dans ses bras.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça. Regarde où cela nous mène, morveux.

Leur respiration se calma et ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Levi se leva quatre heures plus tard. Il se leva en silence, couvrit Eren avec le drap afin de le laisser encore dormir. Il se dépêcha d'aller se doucher avant l'arrivée d'Erwin.

Erwin sonna moins d'une heure après.

\- Tu n'as pas traîné pour une fois.  
\- Plus vite se sera réglé et plus vite, on retournera à notre tranquillité. J'ai ramené chinois. Comment va Eren ?  
\- Pas très bien. Pour le moment, il dort et je préfère le laisser se reposer. Fatigué, il ne nous servira à rien dans les discussions. Il a l'impression que je voulais me débarrasser de lui.  
\- T'as essayé de lui expliquer ?  
\- Oui, mais il est aussi têtu que dix mules réunies autour d'une carotte. P'tain, il peut vraiment être chiant quand il se borne comme ça.  
\- Tu es pareil, je te signale. Quand t'as une idée en tête, tu ne l'as pas ailleurs. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai réussi à obtenir un arrangement qui devrait satisfaire tout le monde.

Erwin sortit un document reprenant l'accord trouvé. Il consistait à laisser à Levi la garde intégrale d'Eren jusqu'à sa majorité. Cependant, la tante d'Eren en renonçant à la garde de l'adolescent, réclame tout de même que celui-ci passe un week-end par mois chez elle afin de renouer les liens familiaux.

Levi approuva l'accord, même si un week-end par mois était encore trop pour lui. Erwin et Levi dînèrent sans attendre le réveil d'Eren.

De la chambre de Levi, Eren avait suivi toute la conversation. Il n'avait osé se lever, car il était nu comme un vers et qu'aucun de ses vêtements étaient à portée de main. Et de plus, il n'avait pas la force rien que de s'asseoir, ressentant une vive douleur dans le bas du dos et à son postérieur. Il se rappela que Levi n'y était pas allé de main morte avec lui dans leur rapport. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait eu autant de violence. Il nota dans un coin de sa mémoire de ne plus jamais mettre hors de lui Levi, s'il tenait un tant soit peu à son cul.

La porte s'ouvrit et Levi s'appuya dans l'encadrement de celle-ci. Il fixa Eren.

\- J'espère que cela te servira de leçon. Tu devrais avoir moins mal d'ici 24h.  
-…..  
\- Dis au moins quelque chose. Tu n'as pas assez crié pour te péter les cordes vocales.  
\- J'ai tout entendu. Je vais pouvoir rester ici alors.  
\- En effet. La prochaine fois que tu oseras douter de moi. Sache que je ferais en sorte que ton entrejambe ne te sert plus jamais. C'est compris.  
\- Oui, murmura-t-il.  
\- Bon Erwin a ramené chinois, viens au moins manger.

Levi lui lança un boxer qu'il enfila sans demander son reste. Il se leva et se mit à marcher tant bien que mal. Il entendit pour la première fois Levi rire aux éclats devant la démarche de petit vieux qu'il avait.  
Pendant qu'Eren mangea, pour ne pas dire dévora le dîner, Levi alla à la salle de bain faire couler un bain. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Eren de protester et le poussa à monter dedans. Il le rejoignit et s'installa juste derrière lui. Il le fit se pencher légèrement et de ses deux mains, il massa le bas des reins du plus jeune qui se décontracta aussitôt.

Ils s'endormirent épuisés dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans le sanctuaire de Levi.


	9. Chapitre 8 : saint Valentin

Chapitre 8 : saint Valentin

La vie reprit son cours. Même si l'épisode de la fugue resta dans l'esprit de tous et qu'Eren eut le droit à une étroite surveillance de la part de ses amis. Sur son lieu de travail, son absence non justifiée avait eu un peu de mal à passer. Au lycée, l'ambiance commença à changer en ce début de février.

\- Moi, j'vous le dis les gars, la sainte Valentin, c'est bon que pour les gonzesses, s'exclama Jean.  
-Tu dis ça parce que l'année dernière Eren et Reiner ont eu plus de chocolat que toi, répondit Connie.  
\- Moi au moins j'en ai eu plusieurs de chocolat. Toi par contre je me demande si Sasha t'avait donné le sien ou si elle ne l'avait pas mangé avant.  
\- Très drôle. Moi au moins j'ai une copine et c'est la seule chose qui importe à mes yeux.  
\- Dis-moi Eren. Cette année, tu comptes faire comme l'année dernière et sécher les cours ce jour là ?  
\- Je ne sais pas du tout Reiner. Tu sais, si je loupe les cours sans explication, je sens que Levi va me la faire sentir cette absence. Cette année, on est dans un nouvel établissement. Y a de fortes chances que j'ai moins de succès.  
\- Je doute, tu en es à combien de rejet par semaine ?  
\- Je ne compte pas vraiment. J'aime bien ma vie de célibataire. Je peux faire ce que j'ai envie, quand j'en ai envie.  
\- Tu parles comme un petit vieux Jaeger.  
\- On t'a jamais dit que tu pouvais être soûlant, tête de cheval ? Je me demande encore ce qu'il peut bien te trouver le pauvre.  
\- Oh la ferme Jaeger. Moi au moins je sais m'en servir par rapport à toi.  
\- Les garçons, vous êtes vraiment crade. Vous allez contaminer les oreilles de ma petite Christa.

Les filles se donnèrent rendez-vous après les cours afin d'aller faire leur course de saint Valentin ensemble. Eren lui n'aimait pas cette fête. Certes, tous les ans, il avait une tonne de chocolat qui l'attendait dans son casier ou sur sa table en classe. Sans compter les filles qui l'attendaient dans le couloir pour lui donner. Depuis plusieurs années, il s'était mis à haïr le chocolat. Par contre, ses amis en étaient fous de joie, car Eren le soir les invitait chez lui généralement afin de distribuer tous ses chocolats.

Le soir au travail, il ne fut même pas surpris de parler de ça avec Marco. Depuis qu'il lui avait présenté Jean, il savait que c'est deux là se voyaient régulièrement. Jean ne l'avouerait jamais à personne.

\- Au fait Eren, tu comptes offrir un chocolat à Levi ?  
\- Hein ! Quoi ? Non. On n'a pas ce genre de relation. C'est juste mon tuteur.  
\- Ahahahah ! Tu ne me l'as fera pas. J'ai jamais vu un tuteur être aussi prévenant avec son protégé.

Eren se mit à rougir comme une tomate jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- J'ai donc vu juste. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien. Mais vous n'êtes pas forcément discret. Ça se voit qu'il tient beaucoup à toi. Il ne serait pas allé te chercher à l'autre bout du pays pour rien, tu ne penses pas ?  
\- Peut-être. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question.  
\- Tu devrais peut-être lui demandé.  
\- Jamais de la vie. Ça serait pour lui une question inutile et qui lui ferait perdre son temps. Et puis ce n'est que physique entre nous.  
\- Es-tu sûr de ne pas l'aimer même un peu ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. Quand je suis avec lui, je me sens moins seul. Il me rassure quand j'ai peur, m'écoute pendant mes soirées de blues. Il perd souvent patience quand je rentre plus tard que prévu ou que je me fais choper au lycée pour des conneries.  
\- Stop ! Et tu oses après me dire que tu ne sais pas. Mais tout ce que tu décris là sont les signes de l'amour. Ne me dis pas que t'es jamais sorties avant lui ?  
\- Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps. Je voyageais beaucoup avec mes parents, et le peu que je passais ici, j'en profitais pour voir mes amis.

Ils terminèrent de travailler et chacun rentra chez lui. Le trajet de retour fut très silencieux entre Eren et Levi. Ce dernier ne chercha pas dans l'immédiat ce qui était la cause de ce silence, préférant attendre l'intimité de la maison.

Eren était plongé dans ses pensées depuis la discussion avec Marco. Si jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais réfléchi au sentiment qu'il pouvait éprouver envers Levi, cette dernière découverte le stupéfiait. Il ne se rendit pas compte de suite qu'ils étaient arrivés à la maison. Ce fut la voix de Levi qui le fit redescendre sur terre.

\- Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps, morveux ?  
\- Non, non, je ne t'ignore pas. Désolé, je réfléchissais  
\- Y a des heures où faut que tu évites de faire fonctionner ton cerveau où il finira par tomber en panne. Et puis cela pourrait nuire à ta santé de trop penser.  
\- Non, mais de quoi je me mêle de toute façon. Ce qui se passe dans mon cerveau ne regarde que moi.  
\- Je plaisantais gamin. Eh ben, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta caboche, mais pas la peine pour autant de monter sur tes grands chevaux pour une boutade. On pourrait croire que t'es de mauvais poil parce que t'as pas encore eu ton coup.  
\- P..pas… pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?

Eren avait viré aux cramoisis. Il ne savait plus où tourner la tête. Il triturait ses doigts tellement la gêne dans les propos de Levi, le mettait mal à l'aise. Et dire que Marco a osé affirmer que Levi l'aimait. Mais non, c'était le contraire. C'était un tortionnaire pour son esprit. Levi qui avait vu la tête du gamin, se tourna vers lui avec un regard affamé.

\- Apparemment, j'ai fait mouche. Fallait le dire plus tôt. Je ne savais pas que cela te manquait autant depuis ce matin. Va falloir que j'y remédie de ce pas alors.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais en manque. Non, ne t'approches pas Levi. Je vais crier si tu fais un pas de plus.  
\- Oh, mais vas-y, tu sais que j'aime t'entendre crier.

Eren recula et finit par heurter le canapé où il tomba dessus à la renverse. Il n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que Levi était sur lui. Ce dernier lui saisit les lèvres avec une douceur infinie contrairement à ce que le regard pouvait présager quelques secondes auparavant. Eren tenta de lutter quelques secondes, mais sans de réelle conviction. Il répondit rapidement au baiser, passant les bras autour du cou de son amant. Celui-ci sourit à la réaction du gamin et décida d'accélérer un peu les choses.

Levi lui retira d'un geste expert son haut et son pantalon. Il déposa près de son oreille de nombreux baisés tout en murmurant :

\- Alors Eren, je croyais que tu allais crier.  
\- Tais… toi, lui répondit-il dans un souffle.  
Eren se sentait irradié par la chaleur qui se diffusait comme un volcan en éruption. Il sentait les mains de Levi le toucher au point sensible, lui saisir son sexe sans aucune retenue. Il voulut faire de même, mais Levi, pris les devants et maintenant les poignets du plus jeune dans l'une de ses mains au-dessus de la tête.

\- Tss Tss. Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas, alors pas touche, ou je t'attache.  
\- Levi… Ordure….Hummm  
\- Que de vilains mots dans la bouche d'un morveux. Faudra revoir ton éducation, voir ton dressage.

Levi intensifia la pression sur le sexe tendu d'Eren à le faire gémir de plus belle.  
\- Hummm, tu as l'air mûr à point. Si tu veux que j'en termine avec cette torture va falloir que tu me dises ce à quoi tu pensais. Je veux tout savoir…. Eren.  
\- Ja...mais, haleta-t-il.  
\- Très bien. Alors prépares toi à souffrir. Pas de repos pour toi tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête.

Levi mit son plan en exécution et alterna la montée en puissance du plaisir pour le gamin et le freinage afin qu'il ne puisse pas jouir de suite. Ce stratagème sembla durer une éternité pour le pauvre Eren qui se tortillait sous les assauts de Levi. Quand il sentit qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps, il finit par rendre les armes.

\- S'il te plaît Levi. Prends-moi. Je te dirais tout, mais prends-moi. Je n'en peux plus.  
\- Alors dis moi, tout maintenant. Je suis tout ouïe, lui lança-t-il tout en plaçant son propre sexe à l'entrée de l'intimité d'Eren.  
\- Je pensais au fait qu'il se pourrait quhummmm  
\- Que quoi ? Insista-t-il tout en s'enfonçant lentement dans les entrailles de son amant.  
\- Il se pourrait que je t'aime, finit-il par lâcher.

Il avait sorti la dernière phrase en se cambrant violemment afin que Levi soit en entier en lui et en fermant les yeux, profitant au maximum des sensations. Il ne voulait pas voir le regard gris métal qui lui ferait regretter ses paroles. Hors contre toute attente, Levi se retira soudainement pour rentrer à nouveau plus profond, arrachant à Eren un cri quand celui-ci atteint la prostate. Levi continua plusieurs minutes à ce rythme, ne se lassant pas de l'entendre gémir son prénom. Quand il sentit la fin approcher, il plaqua ses lèvres contre l'oreille du jeunot et tout en donnant les derniers coups de buttoir, il lui murmura :

\- Depuis le temps que je le sais, Eren.

À ces mots Eren écarquilla les yeux qui furent happés par le regard indéchiffrable de Levi et pour la première fois, ils jouirent en même temps, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, reprenant tant bien que mal leur souffle, mais ne se quittant pas des yeux pour autant. Levi finit par se retirer et alla à la salle de bains cherchait de quoi nettoyer Eren, qui sous le coup de la révélation n'avait pas bougé. Il lui jeta la serviette sur son entrejambe et se dirigea vers le frigo de la cuisine et prit deux canettes qu'il ramena au salon.

Pendant ce temps-là, Eren s'était redressé et s'était essuyé. Il prit le thé froid tendu par Levi et en bu une gorgée.

\- Depuis quand le sais-tu ?  
\- Depuis 12 ans. À cette époque, t'étais déjà chiant.  
\- Comment ça 12 ans. Ce n'est pas possible qu'on se connaisse. J'avais à peine 5 ans.  
\- C'est une longue histoire surtout si tu ne t'en rappelles pas. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne même pas que tu ne t'en souviennes pas.  
\- Dis-moi tout.  
\- Plus tard. Demain, tu as cours et si tu veux dormir, t'as intérêt à passer à la case douche. - Je ne te veux pas plein de sueur à côté de moi, lui lança-t-il un regard plein de sous-entendu.  
\- Mais je veux savoir.  
\- J'ai dit plus tard.

Le ton de Levi ne plaisantant pas, Eren préféra abdiquer pour le moment et pris la direction de la salle de bains.

Eren tenta pendant plusieurs jours de savoir de quand date sa première rencontre avec Levi, mais ce dernier s'arrangea pour être si occupé qu'ils ne se croisèrent que le soir et à chaque fois, Levi fit en sorte d'épuiser Eren afin qu'il n'aborde pas le sujet.

Le jour de la Saint-Valentin arriva. Eren était encore au lit. Le réveil sonnait depuis au moins un bon quart d'heure.

\- Eren, tu comptes dormir encore longtemps. Tes cours démarrent dans 1h et je te rappelle que c'est avec moi que tu débutes ta journée.  
\- J'ne me sens pas bien. J'crois que je suis malade.  
\- Vraiment. Tu as 5 min pour bouger ton cul du lit ou je t'envoie sous une bonne douche glacée.  
\- Tu n'oserais pas.  
\- Tu crois. Ne me tente pas Eren. Dans 7h t'es en week-end alors active toi.

Eren se leva et se prépara. Le temps était comme son humeur, décevante. Il tombait des cordes. Levi décida pour une fois de le déposer au lycée. Il le laissa à quelques rues.  
Comme il s'y attendait, il fut accueilli par une fille qui l'attendait pour lui donner un chocolat. Ce fut le premier d'une longue, très longue série. La première sonnerie retentit et Levi fit son entrée dans la classe.  
\- Les gonzesses en chaleur, vous retournez à votre place et celles qui n'en sont pas de cette classe, rendez-vous chez le proviseur pour justifier votre retard dans votre propre salle. Jeager, tu as 2 minutes pour me faire disparaître toutes ses merdes de ton bureau. Les autres, vous prenez la page 142. Nous allons étudier les grands architectes de l'antiquité.

Au son de sa voix, Levi devait être plus que de très mauvaise humeur. Pourtant, ce n'est pas lui qui se faisait attraper par toutes les filles. Ce n'est pas lui qui devait subir ça toute la journée. Eren soupira sentant que la journée s'annoncer plus que chaotique.  
À la fin de la matinée Eren chercha un endroit où avoir un peu de calme. Il se dirigea sans s'en rendre compte dans la salle de cours de Levi. Elle était déserte. Il s'y faufila afin de pouvoir déjeuner sans être harcelé par les filles. Il n'eut pas le temps de commencer son repas qu'une ombre apparue derrière lui.

\- Ma salle de classe n'est pas un réfectoire. Que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Pour une fois, laisse-moi juste rester là le temps de la pause déjeuner ou je survivrais pas à la journée.  
\- Serait-ce à cause de toutes ses pimbêches ?  
\- Oui. C'est pour ça que je voulais rester à la maison. Tous les ans, c'est la même chose et ça m'épuise. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les filles. Mais ce jour-là, on les tient plus. Si au moins elles respectaient notre choix.  
\- Tu nettoies ta table quand t'as fini. Ce soir, je te ramène. Tu m'attendras comme ce matin. Soit à l'heure.  
\- Merci.

Eren prévint ses amis et profita de ce calme temporaire pour souffler un peu. L'après-midi fut aussi horrible que le matin. Il quitta le lycée avec des sacs complet de chocolat. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Levi l'attendit comme convenu et il monta sans attendre dans la voiture. Une fois ceinturait, il démarra.

\- Levi. La maison, ce n'est pas par là.  
\- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te prévenir. On ne rentre pas ce soir. Nous partons pour le week-end. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pris des affaires de rechange dans ta commode.  
\- On va où ?  
\- Tu le verras bien. On a plusieurs heures de route donc ne me demande pas toutes les cinq minutes ou tu finiras dans le coffre.

Ils roulèrent tranquillement au son de la radio. Eren finit par somnoler. Ils arrivèrent peu avant 21h. Il faisait tellement noir qu'Eren ne sut pas où ils se trouvaient. Ils entrèrent dans l'auberge. Ils s'installèrent rapidement. La chambre était plus petite que la dernière fois, mais elle avait quelque chose de chaleureux. Comme d'habitude, Levi n'avait réservé qu'une chambre avec un grand lit sur lequel Eren tomba comme une masse.

\- Tu comptes dormir dans cet état-là ?  
\- Ben oui, pourquoi ?  
\- T'as eu sport et vu le peu de temps que tu as mis pour me rejoindre, tu n'as pas passé l'option douche.  
\- Laisse-moi 2 minutes s'il te plaît.  
\- Tu as 30s.  
\- Pff. Tu m'emmènes loin de la maison juste pour me martyriser un peu plus.

Eren se leva et se rendit à la douche en traînant les pieds. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Levi qui décida de porter toute son attention sur son amant. Il prit le gel douche et lui frotta le dos. Eren était trop fatigué pour refuser. Les mains de son tuteur étaient douces et fermes.

Levi insista avec ses mains au niveau des omoplates, descendit en formant des cercles le long de la colonne vertébrale. Quand il arriva aux hanches, Eren eut du mal à se retenir de rire. C'était un endroit plus que chatouilleux pour lui. Les mains expertes continuèrent de descendre lentement pour arrivaient sur les fesses. Elles les massèrent un moment, laissant échapper un soupir au plus jeune. La bouche de Levi se posa sur la nuque du gamin au même moment où il introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité de ce dernier. Eren était tellement détendu qu'il put rapidement mettre un deuxième, puis un troisième. De sa main inoccupée, il saisit le sexe tendu du jeune et commença à le masturber. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à un stade de forte excitation. Levi prit alors de ses mains la jambe gauche d'Eren pour la relever et le pénétra aussitôt. C'était la première fois qu'ils firent l'amour en ne se faisant pas face à face. Quand ils eurent joui en même temps, ils restèrent sans bouger un moment, l'eau chaude coulant sur leurs deux corps.

Ils terminèrent de se laver rapidement et se couchèrent nus leur corps collé l'un à l'autre.

\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Eren.  
\- Je t'aime Levi.  
\- Je le sais.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement


	10. Chapitre 9 : souvenirs

Chapitre 9 : souvenirs

La matinée était bien avancée quand les deux amants décidèrent enfin de se lever. Eren avait retenu à plusieurs reprises Levi dans le lit, décidant de jouer les marmottes. Ils prirent tranquillement un copieux petit déjeuner, et s'habillèrent.  
Eren fut surpris de voir Levi en tenue décontractée pour sortie dehors. Il était habillé d'un ensemble pour randonnée.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as gamin ? Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches.  
\- D'habitude, tu ne portes pas ce genre de tenue, même le week-end.  
\- Vu où l'on va, c'est préférable d'être dans une tenue à l'aise.  
\- On va où ?  
\- Quelque part, tu verras. Laces bien tes chaussures. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses. J'ai autre chose en tête que de devoir rejouer les infirmiers.

Ils prirent la voiture, firent une halte en ville afin de prendre de quoi pique-niquer. Ils roulèrent pendant près d'une heure. Levi arrêta la voiture près d'un sentier.

\- Mais je connais cet endroit. J'y venais souvent avec mes parents lorsqu'ils décidaient de faire des fouilles.  
\- Bon ben au moins le lieu te rappelle quelque chose. Finalement tu n'es pas une cause perdue.  
\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
\- Tu te rappelles que je devais t'expliquer comment cela se faisait qu'on se connaissait depuis 12 ans ? Ou alors ton cerveau est celui d'une huître ?  
\- Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Mais à chaque fois que j'ai voulu savoir t'as fait en sorte que je ne puisse pas te demander.  
\- Ah ouais, peut-être. Bon enfin bref. La raison que l'on soit ici est que pour moi, c'est le meilleur endroit pour te rafraîchir la mémoire. Te rappelles-tu d'un colloque, tu avais 5 ans à l'époque, c'était en plein mois de juillet….

Début Flashback  
12 ans plus tôt, conférence sur l'origine des mythes. Eren 5 ans – Levi 15 ans.  
La tenue que Levi portait le gênait au plus au point. Pourquoi son tuteur l'avait forcé à porter ce costume de pingouin pour présenter sa thèse ? C'était le plus jeune de sa promotion. Il avait eu le bac à 12 ans et avait obtenu une bourse pour suivre des études supérieures pour devenir archéologue. Bien que solitaire, il s'était fait remarquer lors de la présentation de sa thèse quelques semaines auparavant devant le jury composé par le couple Jaeger. À l'issue de celui-ci, il s'était retrouvé invité à cette soirée afin de la présenter aux grands donateurs. Voilà pourquoi, il se retrouvait ce soir même, dans cette situation. Il n'aimait pas la foule et c'était une grande épreuve. Il profita du monde pour s'éclipser vers une fenêtre grande ouverte qui donnait sur une terrasse.  
\- Tiens t'es nouveau ici ? Moi, je m'appelle Eren et j'ai 5 ans et toi ?  
\- Tsk qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire moucheron, de connaître mon nom ?  
\- Papa dit toujours que le début d'une relation commence par les présentations et ceux depuis l'origine du monde des hommes.  
\- Levi. J'ai 15 ans. Tu ne devrais pas être au lit à cette heure ?  
\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Mais j'aime bien venir ici avec mes parents. Je les accompagne à presque toutes leurs soirées. Quand je serais grand, je serais comme eux : archéologue célèbre.  
\- Ça existe pas gros bêta. On dit archéologue tout court.  
\- J'ne suis pas un gros bêta. Je suis sûr que je suis plus intelligent que toi. Mais au fait, c'est toi qui vas parler devant tout le monde tout à l'heure ?  
\- Oui malheureusement pour moi.  
\- Ben pourquoi c'est cool. Tout le monde va t'écouter. Même moi.  
\- Pas sûr que cela soit si passionnant à écouter pour ton âge.  
\- L'origine des mythes. Plusieurs se sont penchés dessus et beaucoup, on sortit des thèses tirées par les cheveux et surtout qui ne reposaient sur aucun fondement tangible.  
Levi écarquilla les yeux devant le discours d'Eren. Ce mioche, il en avait vraiment dans la tête pour son âge. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment à parler ensemble.  
Fin du Flashback.

\- Ah oui, je m'en souviens. Ton intervention avait duré longtemps d'ailleurs que je crois mettre endormi.  
\- Ça tu n'as pas changé vu que tu dors à certains de mes cours.  
\- Par contre, je ne vois toujours pas le lien avec le fait que tu le saches depuis longtemps que je t'aime. Quand est-ce que je te l'aurais dit ?  
\- Le jour de tes 8 ans. C'est même le dernier jour que l'on s'est vu.  
\- C'était toi ?  
\- Sans déconner Eren, ne me dit pas qu'en 9 ans, tu as pu m'oublier si facilement.  
\- C'est-à-dire que…  
\- Laisse tomber.

Début du Flashback  
Jour des 8 ans de Eren - Levi 18 ans.  
Pour l'énième fois, Eren se retrouva chez le directeur de l'école afin de justifier son comportement agressif envers ses camarades de classe. Il s'était encore battu avec Jean. Malgré l'intervention de Mikasa et de Reiner, Jean et Eren avaient fini dans le bureau du directeur. C'était un vieux grincheux de l'ancienne école.  
\- Vous rendez-vous compte que vous êtes la honte de notre bel établissement. Vous salissez son nom en vous comportant comme vous le faites. Votre comportement est inadmissible. Je suis obligé de convoquer vos parents.  
\- Pff, de toute façon, ils ne sont pas là en ce moment. Vous aurez personne.  
\- Eren JAEGER, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à un adulte.

Eren avait écopé d'une heure de colle en fin de journée. Quand il sortit de l'école, il fut surpris de tomber sur Levi.  
\- Levi! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que t'étais à la fac.  
\- C'était le cas, mais j'ai eu un appel de tes parents. J'ai décidé de venir pour quelques jours. Comment ça se fait que tu sois sorti si tard ?  
\- Je me suis pris une heure de colle pour m'être battu avec Jean.  
\- Tsk. T'es vraiment un boulet toi.  
\- Non ce n'est pas vrai. Mais il insultait les archéologues et donc mes parents. Il me cherche tout le temps.  
\- Et toi t'es un imbécile qui saute à pieds joints.  
\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Dis au fait Levi. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. J'ai 8 ans, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
\- Je le sais gamin. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Tu ne comptais pas que je le loupe.  
\- Non bien sûr. Mais je sais que tu travailles très dur comme papa et maman.  
\- Aller viens. On ne va pas stagner au milieu de la rue toute la journée.  
\- On va où ?  
\- à la fête foraine.  
\- Youpie. C'est le plus beau des anniversaires.  
Levi et Eren s'amusèrent pendant des heures à la fête foraine. Sur le chemin de retour, Eren était tombé d'épuisement. Levi le trouvait beau comme ça. Il ne voulait pas que cette boule d'énergie ne change pour rien au monde. Il le porta jusqu'à son lit et le coucha sous les draps. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front.  
\- Joyeux anniversaire morveux.  
\- Levi ?  
\- hum?  
\- Quand je serais grand, on vivra ensemble. On se séparera jamais, car moi, je t'aime.  
\- Tsk. Dis pas de connerie et dors.  
Levi ferma la porte de la chambre et alla se coucher dans la chambre d'ami.  
Fin du Flashback

\- Je m'en souviens. Tu étais resté presque une semaine à la maison. Mais après tu es parti et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle au bout de deux ans. Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais donné de nouvelles d'ailleurs ?  
\- Tsk, ne dis pas n'importe quoi je t'ai envoyé des courriers régulièrement. Mais toi, apparemment, ne t'étais pas un as de la réponse.  
\- J'en doute fortement. Si j'avais eu tes lettres, je les aurais gardées comme toutes les autres.  
\- Comment t'as gardé ses bouts de papier ?  
\- Oui. Ils sont dans une petite boîte dans ma commode.  
\- Par contre gamin, va falloir que tu m'expliques quelque chose.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Comment as-tu réussi à m'oublier totalement ?  
\- Ah ça. J'ai oublié beaucoup de choses à 12 ans.

Début du Flashback  
Eren 12 ans. Côte de Shingenshina  
Eren passait une semaine de vacances avec toute sa bande de copains. Ce jour-là, il faisait très chaud. Ils avaient décidé de se balader du côté de la crique du titan colossal. Ils aimaient bien s'y rendre. Il leur fallut un quart d'heure de marche, puis ils descendaient le long d'un chemin étroit pour arriver sur une plage. C'était devenu comme un repaire pour eux. La journée se passa sans trop de soucis et tout le monde s'amusa.  
Vers la fin d'après-midi, Jean commença de nouveau avec ses provocations stupides dans lesquelles Eren plongeaient la tête la première.  
\- De toute façon, Jean, ta tête a le confort intégré vu qu'elle est vide.  
\- Répète un peu Jeager! Moi au moins je ne me jette pas sous une voiture pour récupérer un ballon.  
\- Tu ne serais même pas capable de sauter de la falaise sans te faire dessus.  
\- Tu crois quoi, que je n'ai pas les tripes de le faire ?  
\- Tout à fait.  
\- Non mais vous deux, calmez-vous. La journée se passe bien, évitez de tout gâcher, lança Connie.  
\- C'est cet idiot suicidaire qui a commencé.  
\- La mer va remonter bientôt. Il faudrait que l'on pense à grimper en haut de la falaise, prévint Armin.  
Ils montèrent en file indienne. Eren se trouva derrière Jean. Les deux fulminés, se lançant en permanence des insultes. À mi-chemin, Eren envoya avec son pied un caillou qui atterrit sur la tête de Jean. Celui-ci se retourna et l'empoigna.  
\- Tu cherches vraiment à te faire démolir le portrait.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me tenir comme ça. Lâche-moi.  
\- Vous deux, arrêtez immédiatement, vous pouvez tom….  
Eren en tentant de se défaire de l'emprise de Jean, perdit l'équilibre. Il bascula dans le vide. Sa tête heurta un rocher.  
\- Erennnnnnnnnnnnn!  
Les secours arrivèrent rapidement et Eren fut conduit à l'hôpital. Tout le monde attendit dans le couloir. Les parents d'Eren arrivèrent rapidement. Il fut diagnostiqué un léger traumatisme, avec perte d'une partie de sa mémoire.  
Jean se sentant coupable mit longtemps à parler à Eren. Mais ce dernier le rassura qu'il n'était en rien responsable et qu'il avait ses propres torts. Eren dut réapprendre à connaître son entourage.  
Fin du flashback

\- Je vois. Tes parents ne m'en ont jamais parlé. Je ne savais pas. Mais pourquoi alors avoir gardé ses lettres si tu ne te souvenais pas de moi ?  
\- En les lisant peu après le décès de mes parents, je me disais que cette personne qui m'écrivait devait être importante pour moi avant mon accident. J'avais décidé de te trouver, mais malheureusement personne ne put me répondre. L'école a repris et j'ai de nouveau mis la recherche de côté. Attends deux secondes. Tu as bien dit que mes parents ne t'en avaient jamais parlé. Ça veut dire que tu côtoyais mes parents régulièrement ?  
\- J'étais bien obligé. C'étaient eux mes mentors pour mon doctorat.  
\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas parlé de toi après l'accident.

Levi regarda Eren. Il se doutait lui du pourquoi ces parents avaient préféré taire l'existence de Levi suite à l'accident. Il se rappelait que trop d'une de leur discussion concernant les rapports entre leur fils et lui. Ils n'approuvaient pas. D'après leur dire, Eren ne vivait qu'à travers lui. Pourtant, Levi, se rappelle qu'il considérait Eren comme son petit frère. Ce n'est que récemment que ses rapports avec Eren avaient changé. Oui depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé après 9 ans de séparation que d'autres sentiments étaient nés. Eren n'était plus pour lui le petit garçon insouciant qu'on avait envie de protéger en permanence. Eren à sa première rencontre depuis tant d'années, était devenu un homme beau et rêveur.  
Lui n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours froid, peu bavard et il ne parlait jamais de ses sentiments. Non, il se décida qu'il n'avouerait pas encore ses sentiments à Eren.  
Ils continuèrent à marcher un petit moment avant de tomber sur un chantier de fouille animé par plusieurs groupes de chercheurs. Le visage d'Eren rayonna. Il comprit alors pourquoi il était venu ici. Arrivé en bas du site, le directeur du site leur indiqua leur secteur de fouille. Cela paraissait une éternité qu'Eren n'avait pas effectué de fouille archéologique. Et surtout, c'était les premières avec Levi. Ils passèrent la journée dans la poussière. Levi n'avait plus du coup ce côté maniaque sauf au moment de remonter dans la voiture où il obligea Eren à secouer ses vêtements pour pouvoir s'installer. Voyant que celui-ci allait oublier de secouer l'arrière du vêtement, il s'approcha de lui, plaqua le haut de son corps contre la voiture et ne se priva pas de lui donner quelques bonnes claques aux fesses, soit disant pour enlever toute la poussière.  
Le week-end fut placé sous le signe des confidences. Comme Eren avait dû le faire avec ses propres amis, il dut réapprendre à connaître le Levi de son enfance.  
\- Finalement, tu étais beaucoup plus agréable adolescent.  
\- Tu veux que je te refasse le portrait peut-être.  
Ils passèrent une dernière nuit sous le signe de l'entente parfaite à l'auberge.


	11. Chapitre 10 : la fête au lycée

Chapitre 10 : la fête au lycée

Lycée de Trost

\- Comme chaque année, le lycée durant une journée ouvre ses portes et on organise des activités par classe. Je vais donc aller droit au but les morveux : je veux que notre classe remporte la 1re place en activité unique. Il est hors de question que la binoclarde de science soit devant. Vous avez une semaine pour faire des propositions. Mais attention pas n'importe comment. Je vous ai fait des copies du document à remplir correctement. Je serais intransigeant.  
\- Punaise Eren, le prof est remonté en ce moment.  
\- Ne m'en parle pas Connie. On a vraiment intérêt à trouver une idée originale. Je n'ose même pas imaginer si on perd devant la folle Hanji.  
\- Surtout pour toi ça risque d'être ta fête à la maison.  
\- Tsk. Pour sortir des conneries Monsieur Springer, vous êtes champion. Par contre pour avoir de bons résultats à mon cours, vous pouvez repasser. Aller attendre dehors la fin du cours, vu que vous avez l'air de vous ennuyer. Monsieur Jaeger aussi.

Connie et Eren durent patienter plus de trois quarts d'heure la fin des cours. Levi fut intransigeant et chacun écopa de deux semaines de nettoyage de classe.  
\- Eh voilà résultat, on doit tout faire pour battre la classe de science, se lamenta Connie sur la table de déjeuner.  
\- On a eu le même discours de la part de notre prof. Elle veut absolument vous battre. Apparemment, il doit avoir une sacrée rivalité. Tu sais pas quelque chose Eren ?  
\- Désolé, Armin. On ne parle jamais de l'école, sauf de mes résultats quand j'ai une sale note.  
\- Nous en classe sport, on n'a pas trop le choix avec le prof. Ça va être minis tournois toute la journée. D'ailleurs, j'y pense, mais à la fin d'année, on a le tournoi interclasse. Apparemment, c'est chaud chaque année, car tout le monde veut la 1re place pour avoir les tickets cantines gratuits.  
\- Quoi, c'est vrai ça Jean, on peut gagner des tickets resto ?  
\- Ben tiens dès qu'on parle de bouffe, Sasha se réveille.  
\- Jean, laisse ma copine tranquille.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Connie. Je ne vais pas l'embêter. Bon pour en revenir à la fête de l'école, on va donc devenir rivaux. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a moyen d'écraser Eren dans un domaine enfin.  
\- Avant de m'écraser, faudrait déjà que ton cerveau est une brillante idée, ce que je doute.  
\- Pourquoi toi t'en as de brillantes idées ?  
\- Peut-être.  
\- Allez dit voir ce à quoi tu penses pour nous battre ?  
\- Tu verras si mon idée est retenue. Bon aller ce n'est pas tout ça, mais vous avez cours dans peu de temps et Connie et moi, on a fini pour la journée.  
\- Pff y a vraiment des glandeurs, s'exprima Reiner  
\- Ne dis pas ça, on va bosser pour un exposé à la bibliothèque.

Connie et Eren prirent donc la direction de la bibliothèque. Connie restait jusqu'à la fin des cours de Sasha. Eren quant à lui avait des heures à tuer avant d'aller au boulot. Ils restèrent trois bonnes heures à avancer sur leur devoir, réfléchissant aux idées pour la fête de l'école.  
Au travail, le soir, Marco essaya de cuisiner Eren sur son projet de fête à la demande de Jean, mais il ne cracha pas le morceau.  
Quand il rentra à la maison, il trouva Levi absorbé dans la rédaction du prochain contrôle. Eren savait que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui parler ou même de l'approcher. Tenant à sa vie, il alla à la cuisine manger un morceau, se doucha rapidement et s'installa dans la chambre pour réfléchir au projet.

Il avait bien une idée, mais il devait réfléchir encore comment mettre ça en place. Il était tellement absorbé par sa feuille devant lui qu'il n'entendit pas Levi entrer dans la chambre et s'asseoir derrière lui. Il sursauta en sentant les bras de ce dernier l'entourer.

\- Du calme gamin, je ne compte pas te manger. J'ai dîné ce soir. Du calme gamin, je ne compte pas te manger.Alors que fais tu de beau pour te laisser tellement absorber que tu ne me remarques pas ?  
\- Oh, je réfléchissais comment rédiger l'idée pour la fête.  
\- Ah et qu'elle est cette idée ?  
\- Ça c'est un secret pour le moment.  
\- Oh ! Vraiment ! J'ai toujours moyen de te faire parler.  
\- Hum, pas cette fois. Ou alors on fait un deal. Tu me donnes les questions pour le prochain contrôle et je te donne ma proposition de projet. À prendre ou à laisser.  
\- Mais dis voir Eren, répondit Levi en rapprochant sa tête de l'oreille du garçon et en serrant son emprise à sa taille, d'où te vient cette soudaine témérité ?  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- Ah oui. Alors je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. Tu parles de moi et de ce qui se passe à la maison pendant « mes cours », et là, tu oses faire du chantage.  
\- Tu vas pouvoir alors rajouter autre chose alors.  
\- Et quoi donc ?

Il n'eut pas longtemps à se poser la question, qu'Eren se retourna et plaqua Levi au matelas. Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Il força les lèvres de son mentor avec sa langue et explora sa bouche.  
Levi d'abord surpris par l'audace du plus jeune, décida de le laisser agir pour le moment pour voir jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller.  
Les mains d'Eren glissèrent rapidement sous le tee-shirt de son amant, caressant le moindre recoin. Il effleura les tétons de celui-ci et sentit son corps frémit. Cela l'enivra à continuer. Il retira le haut de Levi et commença à descendre sur le torse de celui-ci. Il embrassa chaque parcelle, s'attardant sur les tétons. Quand Levi laissa enfin un gémissement sortir de sa bouche, ce qui était assez rare, il continua à descendre. Ses mains descendirent sous l'élastique du boxer. Il caressa chaque parcelle de peau, touchant par moment, mais à peine le sexe qui commençait à se tendre. Il descendit lentement le boxer afin de libérer le membre érigé. La bouche d'Eren continua de descendre et à un moment effleura le sexe de son amant. Levi ne put retenir un gémissement de contentement. Eren se mit à le lécher, d'abord le gland, puis à passer la langue sur chaque millimètre de ce trophée. Levi lâcha un râle de bonheur. Eren prit alors le membre dans sa bouche dans sa totalité.

-Eren, gémissait'il'il. Eren, t'es pas ... Obligé de faire ça. Hum, putain qu'c'est bon.

Levi bougea inconsciemment les hanches sentant la tension augmenter. Il avait besoin que cela aille plus vite, plus fort. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus forcer le plus jeune. Eren sentant que ce dernier montait rapidement au point de non-retour accéléra le rythme, tout en massant avec l'une de ses mains l'une des pointes tendues.

\- Retire-toi. Je vais…  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle se perdit dans un cri de bonheur à l'état pur, en même temps qu'il se déverser dans la bouche d'Eren. Il avala avec plus ou moins de difficulté la semence de Levi, tout en se disant de se retirer la prochaine fois quand même.  
Levi quant à lui était essoufflé et tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. Il n'en revenait pas à quel point, le gamin pouvait lui faire perdre rapidement le contrôle de la situation.

-Tsk. T'es content, j't'ai dégueulassé. Retire-moi ce sourire d'idiot de ton visage.  
\- Pourquoi, j'suis heureux.  
\- Heureux de quoi ?  
\- J'ai enfin réussi.  
\- Ah ouais et tu es fier. C'est la seule fois alors profites en bien.

Eren bailla et malgré l'évidement érection qu'il avait, il s'allongea sur le ventre à côté de Levi.

\- Ne me dis pas que t'es fatigué ? Je n'ai même pas commencé la contre-attaque.  
\- Si, tu m'as épuisé, lui laça-t-il avec le sourire.

Levi se retourna pour ouvrir sa table de chevet et prendre le lubrifiant. Il ne compter pas laisser le gamin s'en sortir si facilement. Il en répandit sur la fente des fesses de son amant et commença à frotter avec l'une de ses mains. L'autre se glissa sous le ventre afin de saisir le sexe. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour qu'Eren se mettent à gémir en sentant entrer deux doigts dans son intimité.

\- Levi, j'suis fatigué.  
\- Tant fait pas, c'est pour t'aider à bien dormir. Hum voilà détends toi au maximum.

Le corps d'Eren se cabra quand Levi toucha le point sensible. Il recommença une paire de fois avant de retirer ses doigts qui firent vite remplacés par son propre sexe à nouveau tendu. Il entra très lentement dans l'intimité étroite, tout en maintenant les hanches du garçon, afin que celui-ci ne puisse pas donner de mouvement pour aller plus vite. Ce fut une douce et lente torture pour Eren, qui finit au bout de quelques minutes par supplier son mentor d'aller plus vite et plus fort. Ils jouirent en même temps et Levi s'allongea sur le côté en embarquant Eren avec lui. Il garda un moment ce contact privilégié et finit par se retirer. Il enveloppa le garçon de ses bras et du drap. Il était tombé de sommeil juste à la fin de l'orgasme.

Le délai laissé par le professeur arriva à terme rapidement.

\- Chacun votre tour, vous allez venir sur l'estrade et proposer votre projet. Tout projet dénué de sens, de réalisme ou toute connerie pure sera sanctionné par un mois de corvée de nettoyage de la classe. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Ils passèrent donc tous les uns après les autres. De nombreux projets étaient originaux, mais certains étaient complètement farfelus, ce qui valut à leur auteur la punition tant promise.  
Quand ce fut au tour d'Eren, il eut une mauvaise sensation. Il se demandait si Levi n'avait pas lu son projet hier soir après s'être endormi pour avoir ce genre de punition à la clef. Il avait un doute sur la réalisation et encore plus sur la pertinence de celui-ci.

\- Mon projet est une reconstitution de l'époque mythologique. Plus précisément, le mythe des titans. D'après la légende, les titans sont apparus il y a quelques milliers d'années et ont faillit décimer l'humanité. Les hommes survivants se sont réunis derrière trois murs et ont crée 3 corps d'armées afin de protéger la population et détruire les titans. Je propose que l'on crée des costumes de ses trois corps d'armée avec ce que contient les documents existant encore de cette époque. Avec le professeur d'arts, on pourrait demander des matériaux pour fabriquer un ou deux titans à échelle raisonnable pour que cela rentre dans la salle de classe. Ce projet demande la collaboration de chacun. Voilà, c'est tout.

Il leva enfin la tête vers la salle de classe et croisa le regard de Levi au fond de la classe qui n'avait pas loupé un seul mot de présentation.

\- Nous allons passer aux votes maintenant. Vous allez sur un papier noter l'un des 20 projets corrects présentés. Celui qui obtiendra le plus de vote, sera le projet pour la fête. Les délégués, je vous laisse gérer le vote. Je reviens dans un quart d'heure.

Les élèves inscrivirent le projet de leur choix sur un bout de papier et les délégués procédèrent au dépouillage des votes. Leur projet d'Eren remporta un franc succès.  
Quand Levi rentra, il n'en fut pas surpris. Il savait bien qu'Eren avait toutes ses chances de remporter le concours. Il faut dire qu'il était tellement passionné par la mythologie que cela pourrait en devenir presque effrayant.

\- Bon ben, je vois que cela a été rapide. Jaeger, tu vas donc superviser l'organisation. Je veux que lundi, tu présentes les détails de réalisation de ton projet. Nous aurons les lundis matin et les vendredis après-midi pour tout faire. La journée est finie. Chacun peut rentrer. Mais ne négligez surtout pas vos devoirs les morveux. Jaeger, la comptabilité t'attend. Passe les voir avant de rentrer.  
\- La comptabilité ? Oui d'accord.

Tout le monde sortit de la classe et Levi attrapa le bras d'Eren.  
\- T'as un souci de paiement ?  
\- Ah, euh, non tout va bien, ne t'en fait pas.  
\- T'as pas intérêt à me cacher quoi que ce soit. Je peux aller vérifier par moi-même. Mais je te fais confiance. Si tu me racontes des bobards, tu le regretteras.  
\- Promis tout va bien.

Il partit sans demander son reste et se rendit à la comptabilité.  
-Monsieur Jaeger, vous deviez nous régler le trimestre la semaine dernière. Je veux bien que l'on échelonne si vous le désirez, mais il faut absolument que vous payer ne serait-ce qu'un tiers de votre trimestre.  
\- Je, vous apporterez l'argent lundi matin, Monsieur.  
\- Je l'espère, sinon je devrais en référer au proviseur. Vous pouvez y aller.

Eren rentra chez lui le pas lourd. Il avait fait attention pour ne pas dépenser trop, mais les frais de scolarité se trouvaient plus élever pour ce trimestre avec le voyage scolaire à financer. Levi n'était pas encore rentré à la maison, ce qui l'arrangea. Il ne voulait pas parler de ses soucis financiers vus que son travail ne suffisait pas. Il pensait depuis un moment à trouver un job pour le week-end. Mais rien que de l'annoncer à Levi, il retira cette idée de sa tête.  
Il se dirigea vers la chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. Finalement, la vie autonome, s'était plus compliquée que ce qu'il pensait. Des larmes se mirent à couler. Il ferma les yeux, soudain lassé par les soucis. Il pensait se reposer un petit quart d'heure.

\- Eren. Eh Eren, réveille-toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu as pleuré ?  
Eren ouvra lentement les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de Levi.

\- Il est quelle heure ?  
\- Réponds déjà ma question. Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ?  
\- Ah ! C'est rien, juste un coup de cafard. Ne t'en fais pas ça va mieux. C'est sûrement la fatigue.  
\- Ouais ben la fatigue, elle a bon dos. Tu en fais trop et tu ne parles pas quand ça ne va pas. Le mieux pour toi va être de faire une pause dans ton job du soir. Tu as besoin de repos.  
\- Non, non, non ! Lança-t-il soudain paniqué Eren, rien que de penser d'arrêter de travailler. Je t'assure ça va aller.  
\- Lève-toi, ça va être l'heure de dîner. On en reparlera plus tard.  
\- Quoi ! Déjà, l'heure du dîner ! J'ai dormi si longtemps que ça ? J'avais plein de trucs à faire.  
\- Tu les feras demain. Tu as tout le week-end.

Levi ne revint pas du week-end sur le sujet du travail d'Eren. Le dimanche soir, ce dernier était penché sur son cahier de compte afin de voir ce qui lui restait et calculer ce qu'il pouvait donner. Apparemment, il pouvait verser la moitié du trimestre et ensuite, il faudrait 15 jours avant de solder son trimestre. Il espérait que la comptabilité soit clémente avec lui. Levi le regardait du coin de l'œil sans faire le moindre commentaire.

Le lundi matin fut consacré à la répartition des tâches, des listes d'achats des divers matériaux et de la budgétisation de l'ensemble afin de demander les finances à la comptabilité. Connie avait été chargé de voir avec le professeur d'arts pour avoir de quoi faire les titans suivant les plans dessinés par Berthold et Christa.  
Le projet prenait rapidement forme. Le jour J se rapprochait rapidement. En même temps de gérer le projet, Eren réussit à faire des heures supplémentaires les soirs afin de pouvoir payer ce qu'il restait à payer pour sa scolarité. La fatigue se faisait ressentir de plus en plus, mais il refusa d'abdiquer et d'en parler à Levi.  
Entre midi, cela était devenu routine les joutes entre Jean et Eren concernant le futur gagnant de la fête du lycée. Cela faisait toujours rire tout le monde, et à chaque fois, c'était à Mikasa et à Reiner à devoir les séparer avant que l'affrontement deviennent sanglant.  
La veille de la fête du lycée, Eren n'en pouvait plus. Ils avaient tout préparé dans la salle de classe et maintenant, il se dépêchait d'aller à son lieu de travail. Il arriva exténué et se changea rapidement. Il retrouva Marco qui avait commencé à vider les poubelles des derniers étages.

\- T'as vraiment mauvaise mine Eren.  
\- Je sais Marco. Mais le plus dur sera passé demain.  
\- Tu sais Jean s'inquiète pour toi. Il n'arrête pas de me le dire dans nos conversations. J'en deviendrai presque jaloux de toi. Si tu veux je peux te remplacer pour que t'aille te reposer.  
\- non, non. Je vais faire mon boulot. Allez hop et c'est parti.

Cela ne fit pas une demi-heure qu'Eren travaillait qu'il s'effondra. Quand il reprit connaissance, il ne reconnut pas son lieu de travail. Il se redressa subitement se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas au travail, mais à la maison. Il fut pris d'un vertige qui l'obligea à se rallonger et à fermer ses yeux.  
\- Tu es enfin réveillé. Combien de temps tu continueras à ne pas me faire confiance ? Ce soir, tu m'as foutu la trouille. Tu n'imagines même pas comment j'ai pu angoisser quand Marco m'a appelé pour me dire que tu avais fait une chute dans les escaliers suite à un malaise. Il m'a dit quand ce moment, tu étais très fatigué, et même tes amis s'inquiètent pour toi. T'es vraiment un égoïste de sale gosse.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Tu veux te conduire en adulte, t'es loin d'y arriver. T'as encore du boulot pour le devenir. Tu comptais garder pour toi tes problèmes d'argent ? Tu crois que tu peux tout résoudre seul ? T'as beau tenir un cahier très précis de tes dépenses et tes recettes, mais tu ne pourras pas tout payer seul.  
\- Eh ! C'est mon cahier ! Rends-le-moi de suite.  
\- Hors de questions, je n'ai pas fini d'y jeter un œil. N'oublie pas que je suis responsable de toi.

Levi s'assit près d'Eren, qui tenta de reculer, mais il ne lui en laissant pas le temps et le prit dans ses bras. Il captura ses lèvres d'une façon désespérée. C'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait comme ça.  
\- Eren, dit moi, je suis quoi pour toi pour que tu ne puisses pas me faire confiance et que tu ne te confies pas à moi ?  
\- Je.. T'es… J'suis désolé, je veux te faire confiance.

La carapace d'Eren se fissura et des larmes coulèrent. Levi lui fit l'amour avec toute la délicatesse qu'il était possible cette nuit-là. Après leur ébat, il prit son amant dans ses bras.  
\- Eren, je veux t'aider, mais si tu ne me dis rien, je ne pourrai pas t'aider.  
\- Je vais essayer.  
\- Dors maintenant. On verra demain pour résoudre ton souci.  
\- Je t'aime Levi.  
\- Tsk. Dors, lui lança-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Les professeurs et les élèves participèrent à cette journée qui restera gravée dans la mémoire de chacun. Les profs jouaient même le jeu. Ce fut le cas de Levi qui accepta, non sans râler et dire le fond de sa pensée, le costume fait par les mains d'Eren.  
\- Super Monsieur, ça vous va vraiment génial. Eren a vraiment le coup d'œil pour avoir pu avoir les bonnes mesures pour votre costume.  
-Tsk, la ferme Springer où tu nettoieras la salle ce soir.

Eren lui avait fait la tenue du bataillon d'exploration. Les plus bricoleurs avaient fabriqué des modules tridimensionnels et des épées. Les titans étaient vraiment très ressemblants. Vers midi, tout le groupe se retrouva à la salle d'histoire.  
\- Eren, tu nous avais cachés que ton projet était aussi génial. Notre café scientifique est moins cool que votre reconstitution, s'extasia Armin.  
\- Jaeger, faut que je te parle, suis-moi tout de suite, s'exclama Jean.

Il suivit Jean, intrigué de savoir ce qui lui voulait. Mikasa avait voulu suivre, mais il en avait empêché aussitôt. Quand ils furent dans un coin tranquille, il n'eut pas le temps de capter ce qui se passait que sa joue se mit à lui brûler par une claque qu'il venait de recevoir de la part de Jean.  
\- T'es vraiment un abruti, un idiot suicidaire Eren. Tu comptes foutre la trouille à tout le monde. J'ai eu Marco en larmes toute la nuit avec tes conneries. Il a eu peur que tu te sois gravement blessé dans ta chute dans l'escalier. Tu ne sais pas t'arrêter quand ça ne va pas. Tu sais plus parler non plus. T'es devenu différent depuis la mort de tes parents. Je sais bien que cela t'aies affecté. Qui ne le serait pas. Mais t'oublies que t'as des amis qui t'entourent et qui seront toujours là pour toi.  
\- Je suis désolé Jean. Je ne voulais pas effrayer Marco.  
\- C'est à lui que tu dois t'excuser. Il doit venir dans l'après-midi. Mais bordel, réveille-toi. J'suis sûr que l'autre, il a dû aussi se faire un sang d'encre sous ses airs de monsieur brise glace. Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer.  
\- Je vais essayer.  
\- Ce n'est pas essayer que je veux. C'est une promesse que dorénavant, tu t'appuieras sur nous.  
\- Oui.  
\- Bon, on y retourne, sinon Mikasa va débarquer.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre accident. Eren resta toujours sur la surveillance de Levi, qui n'hésita pas à l'envoyer à l'infirmerie quand il remarqua que le gamin se mit à somnoler.  
Levi se rendit à la comptabilité avant la fin de la journée. Il croisa Erwin qui le félicita d'être aussi impliqué avec ses élèves. Il régla le retard de paiement d'Eren. Il alla chercher ensuite le gamin afin de la ramener à la maison. Pour une fois, le rangement et le nettoyage attendraient demain. Il rencontra Jean qui restait devant la porte de l'infirmerie, n'osant sûrement pas franchir la porte.  
\- Oye, morveux, la porte, elle ne s'ouvrira pas seul.  
\- Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas rentrer dedans, je voulais vous poser une question. Est-ce qu'Eren vous fait confiance ? Je vous le demande, car il ne fait plus confiance en ses amis. Il n'a pas dit qu'il avait des soucis. On s'est tous retrouvé mis devant le fait accomplit. Il n'était pas comme ça avant.  
\- Je le sais, depuis le temps que je le connais. C'est une étape peut être obligatoire. Maintenant rentre et arrête de te faire un sang d'encre pour rien.

Levi entra à l'infirmerie et réveilla Eren. Il le ramena en voiture et l'aida à se déshabiller. Eren avait tellement de fatigue accumulée, qu'il ne se rendit pas compte des gestes doux que lui prodiguait Levi, pour le déshabiller et le laisser en boxer, pour l'allonger dans le lit et le recouvrir. Il ne sentit pas les lèvres de son amant se poser sur son front, sur ses lèvres. Il voulait juste dormir, maintenant que la pression était retombée.


	12. chapitre 11 : reste avec moi

Chapitre 11 : Reste avec moi

 

Un mois avait passé depuis le festival de l'école. La classe d'art avait fini en première position et la classe de Levi en 2ème. Celle d'Hanji avait terminé dans les derniers, en raison de ses expériences toutes bizarres qui avaient effrayé le public.  
Suite à un accord avec Levi, Eren ne travaillait plus que deux soirs par semaine. Désormais, c'était Levi qui prenait en charge tout ce qui est frais de scolarité. Pour Eren, cela avait était un coup dur et les prises de becs ce jour là, avaient été assez violente verbalement. Levi avait fini par gagner sauf une chose. Une semaine d'abstinence. Eh oui Eren avait pris de l'assurance maintenant et n'hésitait pas à menacer leurs rapports sexuels.  
Le voyage scolaire avançait à grand pas. Eren n'avait qu'une hâte. C'était de retourner minutieusement le sol comme il l'avait fait avec Levi la dernière fois.

\- Dit Levi.  
\- Hum ?  
\- On pourra se refaire un week-end sur le site où nous sommes aller la dernière fois ?  
\- Pourquoi ? On va déjà se taper une semaine de fouille avec toute la classe.  
\- Oui, je sais, mais c'est différent. Là pendant une semaine, on ne sera qu'élève et professeur.  
\- On verra ça pendant les vacances.  
\- Cool.  
\- Au fait Eren, une chose très importante que tu ne dois pas oublier. Ce n'est pas parce que nous serons en chambre séparée que je ne t'aurais pas à l'œil. Vas voir même en pensée ailleurs et je m'arrange pour que plus jamais tu ne puisses t'en servir.  
\- Ne me dit pas que t'es jaloux ? Lui lança-t-il en s'approchant du sofa où était assis Levi.  
\- Tsk. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Il se plaça devant Levi, qui n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de son livre. Eren lui prit des mains et le posa à côté du canapé à l'envers pour ne pas perdre la page et s'installa à califourchon sur Levi.  
\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais gamin ? La semaine d'abstinence n'est pas finie.  
\- Je sais. Mais moi aussi, je veux te prévenir. Si jamais, tu oses aller fricoter ailleurs, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais et ma vengeance sera dure, le prévint-il en glissant ses bras autour de son cou.  
\- Hum, en effet, cela a l'air d'être déjà très dure, lui répondit Levi en planquant Eren un peu plus contre son corps. T'es sûr de pouvoir tenir encore deux jours ?  
\- Oui. Je peux même tenir un mois.  
\- Si tu le dis. Mais en bas, cela me dit le contraire vois-tu.

Levi glissa une main entre leurs deux corps et appuya sur l'érection d'Eren. Celui-ci gémit. Un sourire de prédateur se dessina sur les lèvres du plus vieux. Décidément, le gamin ne cessait de l'étonner. Il décida de le torturer un petit peu. Abstinence, ne voulait pas forcément dire ne pas jouer un peu. Il taquina Eren un bon moment et quand il fut sûr qu'il ne résisterait pas à aller plus loin, il le poussa sur le sofa et se leva.

\- Ce n'est pas tout ça morveux, mais demain y a cours. Allez fait de beaux rêves.  
\- Hein ! Levi ! Tu n'as pas le droit !  
\- De quoi ? C'est toi qui as dit abstinence. Mais tu n'as pas interdit de ne pas jouer. Maintenant files dans ta chambre.  
Levi se dirigea dans sa chambre et se dévêtit. Il prit bien soin de le faire dans l'angle de vue du gamin. Il alla même jusqu'à retirer son boxer. Il entendit Eren souffler. Il s'allongea dans les draps et ferma les yeux. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant de sentir le lit s'affaisser et un corps un peu plus grand que lui et complètement excité se coller au siens.

\- Eren, dans ta chambre. Tu as dit une semaine sans, se sera une semaine sans.  
\- Non, je peux plus tenir.  
\- Tant pis pour toi. Moi ça va très bien, je peux tenir encore sans problème.  
\- Levi ! S'il te plaît ! Ne me fais pas ça ! J'ai beaucoup trop envie de toi !

Levi se retourna à ses mots.  
\- Hum, redis le encore une fois alors. Supplie-moi.  
\- T'es taré ou quoi ?  
\- Ben, alors, reste dans cet état-là encore 2 jours. Maintenant, ma journée va être longue, donc bonne nuit.

Eren se sentit frustré. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui, car il avait joué avec le feu. Alors il s'assit sur sa fierté.  
\- Levi, je t'en supplie. Je ne pourrais pas être en état pour aller en cours sinon demain.  
\- C'est si gentiment demandé.

Levi se positionna au-dessus d'Eren, un sourire de victoire sur son visage. Il l'embrassa tendrement, demandant l'accès avec sa langue à la bouche d'Eren qui l'ouvrit sans demander son reste. Il l'explora. Ses mains étaient remontées au-dessus de la tête afin de pouvoir resté appuyé sur ses coudes. Il savoura longuement la bouche d'Eren. Quand il s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle, il le regarda. Eren avait le visage rougi par la passion. Cela lui donnait un côté mignon et fragile à la fois. Il descendit le long de la gorge, le mordillant au niveau de la pomme d'adam. Ce dernier gémit de douleur et de plaisir mélangés. Il continua à descendre et titilla avec la langue ses deux bourgeons. Il les lécha, suça jusqu'à ce qu'ils rougissent et se dressent. Il déposa des baisers sur le ventre, lécha son nombril. Il inséra trois doigts dans la bouche du gamin. Quand ils furent assez humides, il les retira et les dirigea vers les fesses de ce dernier qui éleva légèrement son bassin. Il introduisit un doigt.

\- Cela se voit que l'on a rien fait pendant quelques jours. C'est de nouveau étroit.  
\- Dit pas ça. Hummmm.

Il introduisit rapidement un deuxième doigt et entama un mouvement de ciseau pour élargir l'entrée. Son autre main s'activa sur le sexe tendu de son amant. Eren se contractait de plus en plus sous le déferlement de plaisir. Quand le troisième doigt se montra à l'entrée, il s'arc-bouta afin de la faire entrer. Il serra les dents sous la douleur.

\- Idiot, tu ne pouvais pas attendre ? T'es vraiment en manque au point de te faire mal ?

Levi retira ses doigts et positionna son propre sexe devant l'intimité d'Eren.

\- C'est ça que tu veux vraiment hein ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors demande le.  
\- Fais chier Levi !  
\- Je sais. Il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu.  
\- S'il te plaît Levi.  
\- Que veux-tu ?  
\- Levi, prends-moi maintenant, j'en… Peux…. Plus, finit-il par demander à bout de souffle.

Levi ne se le fit pas prier plus longtemps et entra d'un coup sec au plus profond d'Eren. À chaque coup de reins de Levi, Eren ne pouvait retenir un cri. Le plus âgé des deux aimait ses cris incontrôlés du plus jeune. Cela l'excitait encore plus et il redoublait d'intensité. Il atteint rapidement la prostate d'Eren. Il savait que dorénavant, le petit ne tarderait pas à atteindre le point de non-retour et décida d'accélérer le mouvement.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, ils atteignirent ensemble l'orgasme. Levi se laissa tomber à côté d'Eren, l'emmena contre lui. Ils s'endormirent comme ça.

\- Bon, les morveux, demain, c'est le départ pour la semaine du voyage scolaire. Vous avez intérêt à ne rien oublier. Sinon tant pis pour votre gueule. Ensuite, il y aura 2 bâtiments, l'un pour les filles et l'autre pour les garçons. Je surveillerai le dortoir des garçons. Le premier qui osera le quitter en pleine nuit, aura tout intérêt à avoir fait son testament. Même chose pour les filles. La première qui pénétrera chez les garçons, signera son arrêt de mort. Les délégués, je vous charge d'établir le planning repas et ménage. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Rendez-vous tous demain à 05h00 du matin. Les retardataires ne seront pas attendus.  
Tous quittèrent la salle de classe, hormis Eren qui resta.

\- Tu veux me dire quelque chose.  
\- Ce soir, je rentrerai un peu plus tard. Je n'ai pas acheté de quoi m'équiper pour la semaine.  
\- Ah oui. C'est fort ennuyant. Rejoins-moi à 16h00 sur le parking des professeurs. Je t'emmènerai au centre commercial. Tu iras plus vite.  
\- Merci.

Juste au moment de partir, il se retourna et couru vers Levi qu'il prit au dépourvu en l'embrassant furtivement. Il partit rapidement auprès de ses amis. Ils passèrent la pause de midi à parler de leur voyage respectif.  
À la fin de la journée, il attendit Levi près de la voiture. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver. Ils se rendirent tous les deux au centre commercial du centre-ville. Eren pensant que Levi allait le laisser sur place fut étonner de le voir descendre en même temps que lui.

\- Ben quoi, gamin. Je veux être sûr que tu n'oublies rien.

Eren fut plus ravi de savoir que Levi allé venir avec lui. Ils déambulèrent ensemble devant toutes les vitrines. Pour Eren, ce fut l'une de ses plus belles soirées en tête-à-tête avec son amant. Ils allèrent manger avant de rentrer dans un snack.  
Une fois rentré, chacun prépara son sac et ils se couchèrent rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, il ne maquait personne à l'appel. Ils montèrent tous dans le bus. Le trajet se fit dans la bonne humeur, les garçons d'un côté et les filles de l'autre. Ils arrivèrent vers le milieu d'après-midi. Ils eurent jusqu'au dîner pour ranger leur affaire. Levi fit un tour d'inspection afin de vérifier que tout était en ordre.  
Ils n'eurent pas de chance de la semaine, car le temps fut à la pluie.  
Le jeudi soir, pendant le dîner, Levi fut appeler par le directeur du centre.

\- Monsieur Ackerman, les pluies torrentielles de cette semaine fragilisent les talus et les collines aux alentours. Il faudrait prévoir un retour demain matin en ville pour des raisons de sécurité.  
\- Oui, je comprends tout à fait.

Il revint 20 min plus tard et annonça que tout le monde devait faire ses bagages pour un retour à Trost plus tôt. Les familles seraient prévenues par le directeur demain matin. Chacun s'activa avec déception de faire son sac de retour.  
Dans la nuit, les précipitations redoublèrent et un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Tout le monde se réveilla. Les surveillants des deux dortoirs débarquèrent et ordonnèrent aux élèves de monter le plus rapidement dans les bus. Le dortoir des garçons était en cours d'évacuation quand les vitres du rez de chaussé et du 1er étage volèrent en éclats.  
Eren était entre les deux étages et n'eut pas le temps de comprendre comme une dizaine de ses camarades. Il fut happé par un torrent de boue et de débris.  
Les secours s'activaient depuis plusieurs heures à la recherche des 15 disparus parmi lesquels se trouvaient Levi et Eren. Ce dernier fut retrouvé après 3 heures de recherches, en vie, mais inconscient. Il fut conduit dans une salle servant à l'accueil des blessés en attendant leur transfert dans un hôpital. Quand il reprit connaissance, il fut d'abord perdu, ne sachant pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Connie était à ses côtés. Quand il eut repris assez, ses esprits, il chercha de la tête, Levi. Son regard était paniqué et Connie sut tout de suite la raison de son agitement.

\- Reste tranquille Eren. Ils vont le retrouver.  
\- Je veux le voir tout de suite. Je ne veux pas me retrouver de nouveau seul, Connie.

Un médecin lui donna des calmants afin qu'il se détende pour ne pas faire empirer ses blessures.

Cela faisait maintenant 24h que la coulée avait eus lieu. Il manquait toujours à l'appel 2 élèves et Levi. Les recherches se poursuivaient avec très peu d'espoir de retrouver des survivants. Eren se trouvait dans un état de léthargie totale, refusant l'inévitable. Il avait eu l'accord de rester avec Connie sur place par le directeur.  
La porte de la salle des fêtes s'ouvrit avec fracas.

\- Nous avons 2 survivants qui arrivent. Préparez le matériel médical. Ils sont dans un état grave. L'un d'eux va devoir être héliporté vers l'hôpital rapidement.

Les deux rescapés furent amenés peu de temps après dans un coin réservé aux premiers soins. Eren voulait savoir absolument si Levi était du lot, mais pour le moment, personne ne pouvait lui répondre.  
Le directeur du lycée arriva 2 heures après avoir appris l'arrivée des blessés. Il rassura Eren et lui promit de lui dire rapidement si Levi était de ceux-là. Il lui rappela aussi que Levi n'était pas n'importe qui. Il ne pouvait que s'en sortir.  
Il fallut pourtant attendre 3 heures. Quand l'état du blessé le plus grave fut enfin stabilisé pour le transport vers l'hôpital, on le fit sortir sur un lit de la zone de soin.  
Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Eren pour reconnaître le visage sous assistance respiratoire de son amant. Il sentit son monde s'écrouler à nouveau.

Il se sentait secoué dans tous les sens, mais était retenu fermement par des mains puissantes. C'étaient des mains qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa rapidement.

\- Calme-toi Eren. Cela ne sert à rien de t'agiter. Nous allons arriver bientôt à l'hôpital où se trouve Levi.  
\- Est-ce que c'est grave ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Les secours sur place n'ont pas pu se prononcer. Il doit passer un scanner. Il n'a pas repris connaissance pour le moment. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, surtout que tu as déjà perdu tes parents il y a moins d'un an. Mais il te faut être fort. Levi a besoin de quelqu'un de fort mentalement pour l'aider à s'en sortir, tu comprends.  
\- Oui, je comprends. Je veux qu'il s'en sorte.

Ils finirent le trajet en silence. Eren se sentait si impuissant qu'il avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. À chaque fois, les bras d'Erwin se resserraient un peu plus autour de lui.  
Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, ils furent conduits dans la salle d'attente des soins intensifs. L'attente parue durer une éternité. Eren, n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'on n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de patienter. Il voulait voir Levi et c'était tout. Erwin ne le laissait pas seul et le forçait de temps en temps à descendre à la cafétéria pour qu'il mange un peu, car il lui rappelait régulièrement qu'il était aussi blessé, même que légèrement et que s'il ne prenait pas des forces, il ne pourrait pas aider Levi. Il touchait à peine au plateau repas, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.  
Il était près de 22h quand un médecin vint les voir. Il les conduisit dans son bureau.

\- Je suis désolé pour cette attente. Je suis le professeur Mike Zaccharias. C'est moi qui suivrais l'évolution de l'état de Monsieur Arkerman.  
\- Comment va-t-il ?  
\- Pour le moment, on ne peut pas se prononcer. Il est dans le coma. D'après l'équipe qu'il l'a secouru, il a eu de la chance de se trouver dans une poche d'air sous les décombres. C'est ce qui lui a permis sa survie. Toutefois, il a reçu un grave traumatisme crânien et les scanners ont montré des lésions au niveau de la colonne. Nous ne savons pas si cela aura un impact ou pas sur sa motricité. Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons que patienter qu'il se réveille. Il restera en soins intensifs au moins 72h. Il est sous assistance respiratoire.  
\- Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? Demanda Erwin.  
\- Non, je suis désolé. Pour le moment, je ne peux pas autoriser de visite. Il faut attendre 24h. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous préviendrais s'il y a le moindre changement. Vous êtes hébergés quelque part ?  
\- Oui, nous sommes à l'hôtel derrière l'hôpital. Tenez voici mon numéro de portable. Merci Professeur. Aller viens Eren.  
\- Non, je veux attendre ici. Je ne partirai pas sans le voir.  
\- Eren, cela ne sert à rien. De plus, tu dois toi aussi te reposer. On est juste à côté.

Eren finit par suivre contre son gré, Erwin qui avait réservé une chambre avec deux lits simples afin de ne pas laisser le gamin seul. Levi lui avait parlé que de temps en temps, il faisait des cauchemars sur le drame qui avait frappé ses parents. Il put le constater rapidement, car la nuit fut plus qu'agité, Eren revivant la catastrophe et se mettant à hurler.

La nuit fut très longue pour tous.  
Ce ne fut que le lendemain en milieu d'après-midi, qu'Eren fut autorisé à venir voir Levi. Il entra seul. La pièce était lumineuse. Levi était le seul occupant. Avec Erwin, ils avaient fait le nécessaire pour qu'il soit seul, connaissant son sale caractère.

Eren s'installa près de la tête du lit. Il prit délicatement la main de Levi. Il était branché à tout un tas de machines. Un bandage impressionnant entouré, sa tête. Pour respirer, il lui avait ôté le tube et il avait dorénavant un simple masque. Il donnait à Eren l'impression de dormir. Eren resta souvent silencieux et le peu qu'il lui parlait, c'était de connerie, car il ne savait pas quoi dire à quelqu'un qu'on aime et qui est dans le coma.  
Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Eren était toujours à l'hôtel. Tous les deux jours, un nouveau professeur venait pour ne pas le laisser seul. La journée, il l'a passé dans la chambre de Levi à lui tenir la main. Il ne pleurait plus au bout de deux jours, ayant tari la source. Il restait là, à le fixer sans rien dire, juste lui caressant le dos de la main.  
Cela faisait maintenant 15 jours que Levi était dans le coma. Tout le monde s'inquiétait de la dégradation de l'état d'Eren qui ne touchait que très peu au repas et ne dormait pas sous peine de faire des cauchemars. Comme d'habitude, il s'était rendu le matin dans la chambre de Levi et lui tenait toujours la même main. La fatigue se faisait de plus en plus sentir et il finit par s'endormir, la tête reposant sur le bras de son amant.  
Ses rêves étaient toujours aussi agités et il serrait très fort sans s'en rendre compte la main de Levi. Une main vint se poser sur sa tête.

\- Eren! Eren ! Réveille-toi !  
\- …  
\- Putain de sale gamin, réveille-toi, tu m'écrases la main.

Eren ouvrit lentement les yeux sentant une pression sur sa tête. Il leva doucement les yeux et rencontra deux yeux gris intenses qui exprimaient angoisse et mécontentement en même temps. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et comme une douche froide, se redressa.

\- Levi ? Tu es enfin réveillé Levi ?  
\- Oui, gamin. C'est finit, je suis là. Arrêtes de pleurer comme ça, tu vas me tremper.  
\- Levi! J'ai… Cru que…. Tu allais aussi m'abandonner.  
\- Putain, mais t'es fou ou quoi ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne te laisserai jamais. Dis t'as vu ta tête de déterré ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne manges plus, ni ne dors ? Tu fais vraiment peur à voir.  
\- J'en sais rien. Je reviens, je vais prévenir un médecin et Erwin que t'es réveillé. Il est avec moi à l'hôtel.  
\- Attends, restes encore un peu.

Levi s'était redressé légèrement contre ses oreillers. Il tira Eren vers lui et le tint fermement contre sa poitrine. Il avait besoin de ce contact se rappelant vaguement ce qui s'était passé.

\- Tu n'as rien eu apparemment en blessure ?  
\- Juste un choc. Je ne suis resté coincé dans les décombres que quelques heures. Mais toi, t'es resté très longtemps sous les décombres. Les secours t'ont retrouvé avec Tony. Tu étais le plus salement amoché. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé t’approcher avant presque 48h. J'avais si peur. Je t'aime tellement Levi, que je ne veux pas te perdre.  
\- C'est finit maintenant, je suis là, répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je t'aime aussi Eren et rien ne pourra nous séparer. Je te le promets.

Il le garda contre lui, de longues minutes, attendant que les larmes du petit se calment. Il lui prit son menton et amena le visage d'Eren vers le sien et l'embrassa tendrement. Il finit par le lâcher et Eren partit prévenir le médecin et Erwin.  
Il dut patienter un moment dans le couloir quand Erwin entra dans la chambre. Levi voulait lui parler en privé.

\- Je suis content que tu te sois réveillé enfin.  
\- Combien y sont restés ?  
\- Un seul. Micka Davenport a été retrouvé une semaine après.  
\- Tsk, fais chier. On aurait dû partir le soir même.  
\- Tu ne peux rien te reprocher. Ta réactivité a permis de sauver presque tout le monde.  
\- On aurait pu éviter le mort inutile. Et Eren qu'a-t-il exactement ? Il a une tête qui fait peur. Il me dit rien de grave, mais je doute quand je le vois.  
\- Sa blessure à la tête cicatrise bien, mais il est resté une semaine en état de choc et fait énormément de cauchemars. Il refuse de manger et de dormir. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour lui, mais je crois qu'il ne réalise pas qu'il se met en danger avec son comportement et son inquiétude pour toi.  
\- Tsk. Attends que je sorte d'ici et je vais lui mettre mon pied au cul.  
\- Tu as vu le médecin ?  
\- Je dois passer des examens demain pour voir quand je pourrais sortir.  
\- Ok. On va t'attendre. De toute façon, on pourra difficilement faire bouger Eren d'ici.  
\- Quel sale gamin  
\- Il t'aime et ça se voit.  
\- Je le sais très bien.  
\- Et toi alors ?  
\- Quoi moi ?  
\- Tu l'aimes aussi ?  
\- T'as d'autres questions connes ? Bon, j'suis fatigué. Je vais me reposer. Ramène Eren à l'hôtel et quitte à lui faire ingérer des somnifères, fais le dormir.  
\- Je vais essayer.

Il fallut attendre 72h pour voir enfin Levi sortir de l'hôpital avec une canne. Erwin les ramena chez eux. Une fois seule, Levi attrapa le bras d'Eren.

\- Maintenant, Eren, tu vas dormir. Tu fais de plus en plus peur avec ta tête de déterré.  
\- Je ne suis pas fatigué. C'est toi qui dois te reposer. Tu es en convalescence.  
\- Ben alors tu m'accompagnes me reposer.  
\- Non, je vais aller faire des courses et faire le repas.  
\- Ça attendra. Suis-moi et ne discutes pas ou je te traîne par la peau du cul.

Devant la menace et refusant que Levi se fasse mal. Il le suivit dans la chambre. Ils se dévêtirent tous les deux et se couchèrent dans le grand lit. Levi attira aussitôt Eren contre lui. Il sentait le gamin tendu, refusant obstinément de fermer les yeux. Il le berça doucement, fredonnant à son oreille des paroles rassurantes. Il savait que le plus dur pour Eren et lui arrivaient. Il allait sûrement devoir le traîner chez un psy pour l'aider à affronter ses peurs.  
Au bout d'une heure, il sentit enfin Eren se détendre et s'endormir. Il le rejoignit rapidement au pays des songes.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Psychothérapie et vacances

Chapitre 12 : psychothérapie et vacances

Cela faisait 15 jours que Levi était rentré de l'hôpital. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de reprendre les cours. Il était persuadé que son remplaçant n'était pas à la hauteur et que sa classe devait être dans un état pitoyable.  
Eren avait voulu rester près de lui en permanence, mais dès qu'il fut en état de retourner en cours, Levi, l'avait renvoyé un coup de pied au cul, le menaçant des pires représailles s'il n'obéissait pas.  
Malgré tout cela, Eren avait toujours du mal à dormir correctement. Il faisait des cauchemars, réveillant Levi, qui s'inquiétait de le voir avec des cernes aussi impressionnantes. Ils avaient rendez-vous dans une semaine chez un psychiatre afin de voir où se situer le traumatisme.  
Au lycée, le changement du comportement d'Eren, n'avait pas échappé à ses amis. Il était discret, voir absent des conversations de la pause de midi. Même les boutades de Jean ne le faisaient plus réagir aussi vite. Même les boutades de Jean ne le faisaient plus réagir aussi vite. Ses résultats scolaires s'en faisaient aussi ressentir. Même en histoire, il chutait.

\- Lundi, je reprends les cours. Eren montre moi ton classeur que je sache ce que le remplaçant vous a fait faire.  
\- Ah euh, je l'ai prêté à Connie.  
\- Ne déconne pas, il est sur ton étagère. Va me le chercher ou j'y vais, mais ça va barder pour toi.

Au même moment, on sonna à la porte. Levi pesta sur celui ou celle qui osait venir, les faire, chier un vendredi soir. Il ouvrit et tomba sur Erwin.

\- P'tain, je sais que je te manque, mais tu ne pourrais pas attendre lundi pour me parler.  
\- Je ne suis pas venu pour te parler vraiment, mais pour voir Eren.  
\- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait gamin comme connerie ?  
\- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! S'alarma aussitôt Eren.  
\- Du calme, vous deux. Vous êtes pires que des gosses.  
\- Oh toi, ne te la ramènes pas trop Erwin.  
\- Je vois que cela ne t'a pas réussi le repos. Bon enfin bref Eren, je voulais savoir pourquoi depuis ton retour au lycée, tu ne suis que la moitié des cours et encore quand je parle de suivre, je devrais dire faire acte de présence. Tes professeurs m'ont signalé de nombreuses absences non justifiées. Tes résultats ont littéralement chuté.  
\- Comment ça ? Il fait le mur ? Eren j'attends tes explications.  
\- J'ai pas à me justifier. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, lança-t-il en allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas que je jette un œil sur ses cours. Erwin t'a ramené sûrement le pointage du nombre de cours sauté ?  
\- En effet. Voici la liste.  
\- Erwin, je vais m'en occuper, tu peux y aller. Lundi, je le traîne moi-même en cours.  
\- Ne sois pas trop brutal avec lui quand même. Il y a sûrement une explication derrière tout ça. D'ailleurs, vous avez rendez-vous la semaine prochaine chez la psy ?  
\- Oui. Il continue la nuit à faire des cauchemars, à avoir l'impression d'étouffer. Mais cela ne l'excusera pas à sécher les cours.  
\- D'ailleurs, vous avez rendez-vous la semaine prochaine chez la psy ?  
\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu.  
\- Ah au fait, tient une copie des cours de Connie Springer concernant ta matière. Au moins y en a un qui a pris des notes.

Erwin, salua son ami et partit. Levi prit une longue inspiration avant de se diriger vers la chambre d'Eren. Il avait pris soin de fermer à clef la porte d'entrée et de retirer la clef afin de l'éviter toute possibilité de fugue.  
Il ouvrit la porte de chambre et trouva Eren assis à la tête de son lit, le dos reposant contre le mur. Il le fixa de son regard froid et menaçant.

\- Maintenant, je crois qu'on doit avoir une discussion le mioche.  
\- Y a rien à dire.  
\- Oh que si. Pourquoi as-tu séché les cours ? Et où vas-tu quand tu n'es pas en cours ?  
\- Et où vas-tu quand tu n'es pas en cours ? J'ai pas à me justifier.  
\- Oh si tu vas devoir, te justifier et me trouver de bonnes excuses. Primo, je suis ton tuteur et deuzio, je suis ton petit ami. Cela me vaut donc une double raison d'avoir des explications.  
-….  
\- J'attends ! J'ai tout le week-end pour te tirer les vers du nez. Je vais préparer le dîner. Dernière chose, je vais contacter tes professeurs pour avoir une copie de tes cours et je vais vérifier que tu les recopies tous.  
\- Va te faire enculer.  
\- Non n'oublie pas que c'est toi l'enculé le soir.

Eren se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et baissa la tête. Levi le laissa réfléchir le temps d'aller préparer le souper. Même s'il se montrait froid, cela le tracassait sérieusement qu'Eren lâche tout. Il se doutait bien aussi de la raison de ce comportement. Mais c'était au gamin de le dire ouvertement et non à lui à lui dire.  
Ils mangèrent en silence. Un silence qui était lourd et pesant. Eren touchait à peine à son assiette. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait gravement déconné et que Levi ne laisserait pas passer ces incidents. Il n'avait aucune bonne excuse. Juste le manque de motivation pour tout. Il ne parlait quasiment plus à ses amis. Il en avait ras le bol de tout. La vie pour lui était devenu difficile. Il y a presque un an, il perdait ses parents et il y a quelques semaines, il a failli perdre la seule personne à qui il tenait plus que tout. Pourquoi la vie était si cruelle avec lui ?

Toutes ses épreuves en si peu de temps étaient devenues insupportables. Certains lui avaient sorti que dieu testaient les gens pour voir leur foi. Ben dieu devait vachement s'emmerder pour être si pervers à torturer les gens comme ça.

Une larme coula le long de ses joues. Puis plusieurs. Ils pleuraient silencieusement.  
Levi leva la tête et le vit pleurer. Il se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Il le prit dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer.

Sans trop savoir comment, Eren se retrouva sur les genoux de Levi sur le canapé. Il s'agrippait à sa chemise, comme une bouée. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant un long moment. Quand les larmes se tarirent, Eren se mit à renifler contre le torse de Levi, qui lui arracha une grimace de dégoût.

\- Tsk, je veux bien que tu pleures contre ma chemise, mais je ne suis pas un mouchoir. T'es vraiment dégueulasse comme gosse.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi c'est si dur la vie ?  
\- Ben la vie n'a jamais été faite pour être facile. C'est à travers les épreuves que l'on grandit et que l'on apprend à vivre.  
\- Oui, mais pourquoi ça arrive qu'à moi ? Pourquoi cela s'acharne autant sur moi ?  
\- Ça, je n'ai aucune explication pour ça. Tu sais, certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas. Toutefois, cela ne cautionne pas ton comportement au lycée.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord. Quand ça ne va pas, tu devais venir m'en parler. Et là, je ne peux constater que ce n'est pas le cas. Sans compter dans la situation désagréable que tu me mets. Tu veux qu'on te considère en adulte, mais tu ne fais rien pour le montrer. Il est temps que tu grandisses dans ta tête et que tu deviennes un peu plus mature. Je ne te demande pas de devenir adulte maintenant. Profites de tes dernières années en tant que lycéen. Mais évites un comportement de gamin de primaire.

\- Déso…  
\- Chut. Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Si tu veux t'excuser, reprends tout ce que tu as loupé.  
\- Hein, mais il va me falloir plus que le week-end pour tout rattraper.  
\- Eh oui. Il ne fallait pas jouer au con.  
\- Non Levi. Je ne pourrais pas sortir voir les autres si je rattrape tout. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !  
\- Je ne vais pas me gêner. T'as voulu jouer et t'as perdu. Maintenant assume.

Levi se leva, maintenant toujours Eren dans ses bras.

\- Levi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Repose-moi par terre !  
\- Maintenant que tu as fini de te moucher sur moi, c'est l'heure du nettoyage.  
\- Hein ! Mais je peux y aller tout seul à la douche.  
\- Qui a parlé de douche. J'ai plutôt envie d'un bain moi.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi alors.  
\- Si, tu vas mettre très utile. Maintenant silence.

Levi lâcha Eren au pied de la baignoire et fit couler l'eau. Eren déglutit lentement, car il ne le sentait pas le coup du bain. La dernière fois, ils avaient dû se laver une deuxième fois, car ils avaient fait l'amour dans l'eau. Rien que d'y repenser, il en eu des frissons.  
Levi était déjà en train de se déshabiller. Quand il fut complètement nu, il se tourna vers Eren toujours habillé.

\- Tu te fous à poil ou je t'aide ?  
\- Euh, non, non, je vais le faire moi-même.

Levi entra le premier dans l'eau. Eren le rejoignit aussitôt. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place. Il voulut s'asseoir à l'opposé de son amant, mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité. Il le saisit par les poignets et le fit basculer vers lui. Il lui vola un baiser avant de l'asseoir contre lui. Eren sentit une bosse contre ses fesses.

\- Quoi déjà ?  
\- Tu crois que je reste insensible quand je sens des fesses comme les tiennes se frotter à moi sur le canapé. Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera très rapide pour le moment.

Levi passa ses bras autour de l'abdomen d'Eren. Il fit descendre ses mains sur l'entrejambe du plus jeune qui émit un petit cri quand il sentit son sexe se faire serrer par l'une des mains. Levi déposa des baisers dans le cou et le dos. Il commença avec sa main un mouvement de va-et-vient, tandis que l'autre glissa sous les fesses afin de titiller avec ses doigts l'intimité de son amant. La réaction d'Eren ne tarda pas. Une fois l'entrée assez détendue pour passer à l'étape supérieure, Levi retira ses doigts, souleva légèrement Eren et le pénétra d'un coup.

\- Bordel que c'est bon.

Il commença aussitôt le pilonnage. Eren s'accrochait au bord de la baignoire, s'en aidant en même temps pour rejoindre Levi et le sentir toujours plus profond. Les deux gémissaient à l'unisson. Quand Levi sentit le point de non-retour arrivé, il saisit les hanches de son amant et approfondit les pénétrations. Il tapa à chaque fois sur la prostate de se dernier, qui ne retenait plus ses cris. Ils jouirent rapidement ensemble. Eren se laissa tomber en arrière contre le torse de Levi.

\- Tu peux me dire maintenant à quoi ça servait de prendre un bain ? On n'est même pas propre.  
\- Hum, y a la douche.  
\- Pff, même pas drôle.  
\- Aller va te laver correctement et ensuite, tu commences à rattraper ton retard.  
\- Non pas ce soir….  
\- Pas de discussion. Tu commences ce soir.

N'ayant pas le choix, Eren s'exécuta. Levi, une fois propre se mit à la lecture des notes de Connie. Plus d'une fois tout au long de la soirée, il pesta contre l'incompétence du remplaçant. Ils se couchèrent vers minuit.  
Eren passa donc le week-end à bosser ses cours, malgré les nombreuses supplications pour pouvoir sortir un peu. Le lundi arriva rapidement, trop rapidement au goût du lycéen qui était crevé par son week-end studieux. Levi, comme promis à Erwin, se chargea d'emmener lui-même Eren au lycée.

\- À 16h, attends-moi à la voiture. Et ne sois pas en retard. Par contre, si jamais je te surprends ailleurs qu'en cours, tu morfleras. Compris ?  
\- Oui…

Il passa la journée comme d'habitude à enchaîner les cours, les uns après les autres. À midi, il rejoint ses amis. À la fin de la journée, il attendit que Levi vienne. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller voir cette psytrucmuche. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'on lui foute la paix. Levi arriva rapidement. Ils montèrent en voiture et se dirigèrent vers leur rendez-vous.

\- Écoutes gamin, saches que cela ne m'enchante guère non plus d'y aller. Mais pas le choix, faut y passer. Alors plus vite, tu coopéreras et plus vite, on en entendra plus parler.

Ils arrivèrent au cabinet pile à l'heure du rendez-vous. Eren fut le premier à passer.

\- Bonjour Eren. Je suis Anka. Sais-tu pourquoi es-tu là ?  
\- Pour déballer ma vie à une inconnue.  
\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait cela. Tu viens ici, mais tu n'es pas obligé de me parler de ta vie. Je suis juste là pour écouter ce que tu voudras bien me dire et t'aider à te sentir mieux.  
\- Ah ouais, parce que vous avez le remède miracle pour m'aider à me sentir mieux après un an à en avoir pris plein la gueule, d'avoir vu crever mes parents, d'avoir failli perdre le mec que j'aime le plus au monde, d'avoir failli aussi crever, d'avoir été à deux doigts d'être retiré du cocon que j'avais enfin retrouvé… Non, je doute que vous ayez une solution pour moi.  
\- Tu penses donc que personne ne peut t'aider ? Et ton petit ami ? Il ne peut pas t'aider ?  
\- Je….. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour lui. J'ne suis pas doué, je fais que des conneries. Je ne veux pas qu'il se charge de mes problèmes.  
\- Tu la vois comment ta relation avec ton petit ami ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps et tu vois l'avenir avec lui comment ?  
\- Ça fait que quelques mois. On vit ensemble. Mon avenir avec lui, je ne sais pas. Il finira peut-être par se lasser de moi et me jeter.  
\- Pourquoi se lasserait-il de toi ?  
\- Tout le monde finit par se lasser d'Eren Jaeger.  
\- Donc pour toi, c'est sûr qu'il finira par se lasser de toi. Je vais te poser une question et réfléchit bien. Quelles sont pour toi tes 3 qualités et tes 3 défauts ?

Eren réfléchit plusieurs minutes.

\- Je n'ai aucune qualité. Par contre, des défauts oui, j'en ai plein. Je suis bagarreur, antipathique et asocial, je dirais.  
\- Tu as forcément des qualités. Tes amis aiment quoi chez toi ?  
\- Les idées loufoques que je sors, le fait que je vais jusqu'au bout d'un projet.  
\- Ben, tu vois, ce sont des qualités.  
\- Je ne trouve pas.  
\- C'est dommage, tu vois. Au lieu de positiver, tu vois tout en négatif. Je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place, c'est sûr. Je suis persuadée d'une chose toutefois. Si tu t'ouvrais plus à ton petit ami, je suis sûr que tu verrais la vie autrement. Si tu t'ouvrais à tes amis, tu retrouverais un peu de joie de vivre. On ne peut pas effacer les tragédies comme la perte de tes parents. Mais tu es, je suis sûr, entouré de gens qui ne te veulent que du bien.  
\- Oui, mais parler aux autres, c'est voir leur pitié sur leur visage et moi je veux pas de ça.  
\- Qui te dis qu'il y aura de la pitié. Ne seraient-ils pas plus tôt peinés que tu ne leur parles pas ? Imagine que tu as ton meilleur ami qui du jour au lendemain ne te parle plus, t'évites. Tu le vois dépérir un peu plus chaque jour, et même si tu lui parles, il ne te répond pas. Comment tu réagirais ?  
\- Ben, j'irais lui secouer les bretelles en disant que les amis ne servent pas à rien. Ils sont là pour les bons comme les moins bons moments.

Eren écarquilla les yeux face à cette évidence qui lui sauta aux yeux.

\- Imagine alors que c'est la même chose pour ton petit ami. Comment te sentirais-tu ?  
\- Je me sentirai trahit, blessé… C'est ce que je fais subir à tout le monde ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas avec toi au quotidien. On va en rester là pour le moment et si tu veux, on se revoit dans une semaine. Ça te va ?  
\- Oui. Merci.

Eren quitta la pièce pour laisser entrer Levi à sa place. Ce dernier leva un sourcil en voyant la mine déconfite de son amant.  
\- Bonjour Monsieur Ackerman.  
\- Bonjour. Dites vous lui avez dit quoi au gamin ? Il fait une tête de mort-vivant.  
\- Je ne lui ai rien fait ne vous en fait pas. Il vient juste de réaliser par lui-même quelque chose d'important. Mais on n'est pas là pour le moment pour parler de lui, même si vous êtes son tuteur. Je voudrais plutôt que vous me parliez de vous et de comment se passe votre quotidien depuis l'accident.  
\- Comme d'habitude, rien n'a changé.  
\- Vraiment ? Comment avez-vous vécu cet accident ? Vous souvenez vous de tout ce qui sait passé.  
\- Tsk. Je vois où vous voulez en venir. Vous voulez que je vous dise que je ne dors pas, car un gamin y est resté. Ben désolé pour vous, cela m'a tracassé au début, mais je sais faire le deuil et avancer. J'ne suis pas comme le mioche.  
\- Le mioche ? Ah oui, vous parlez du garçon qui partage votre vie ?  
\- En effet.  
\- Et pourquoi donc l'appelez-vous ainsi ? Comment le voyez vous ?  
\- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Ce qui se passe dans le lit ne regarde que lui et moi.  
\- C'est sûr ce n'est pas à moi de m'immiscer dedans. Mais comment se passe votre relation sur le point relationnel, dialogue,… ?  
\- Ça dépend des jours. Je ne communique pas beaucoup et Eren non plus, voir moins. J'essaye de le faire parler quand je vois que ça ne va pas, mais il se braque aussitôt.  
\- Donc on peut dire que vos relations sont tendues.  
\- Seulement sur le dialogue.  
\- Vous êtes, vous déjà confiés chacun sur votre passé respectif ?  
\- Oui, nous avons parlé le temps d'un week-end de notre passé ensemble.  
\- Je vois. Je vais vous poser alors une question. Répondez-moi le plus franchement possible. Comment voyez-vous votre avenir avec lui ?  
\- Quelle question stupide. Une fois qu'il aura fini ses études, je compte bien officialiser notre relation. Bon, vous êtes payés pour connaître ma vie sexuelle ou quoi ?  
\- Non Monsieur Ackerman. Par contre, je suis là, pour vous aider et surtout aider le jeune Eren à avoir confiance aux gens qui l'entourent. Je pense que notre entretien vous concernant est finit. Avant que vous partiez, je souhaite vous parler de votre protégé. Il est dans une période très instable et de ce que j'ai pu en tirer de notre conversation, il se renferme sentimentalement sur lui-même. Je pense que vous l'avez très bien vu. Ce n'est sûrement pas sa première crise comme ça, mais celle-là est plus importante et sera plus difficile à surmonter. Il a réalisé aujourd'hui qu'il se comportait avec tout le monde comme il n'aimerait pas que l'on se comporte si les rôles étaient inversés. D'où la tête qu'il a faite quand il est sorti. Il va avoir besoin de vous et de votre patience. Je compte le revoir la semaine prochaine. Vous avez le plus mauvais rôle Monsieur Ackerman, celui de tuteur et de petit ami. À vous de faire la part des choses.

Levi quitta le bureau du psy et récupéra Eren qui attendait pensif dans la salle d'attente. Ils rentrèrent sans un mot, chacun réfléchissant à son propre entretien.  
Eren prépara le dîner. Ils avaient presque fini quand Levi prit la parole.

\- Eren, c'est bientôt la fin de l'année scolaire. Tu souhaiterais partir quelques parts en vacances ?  
\- J'aimerai bien allez à la montagne. C'est calme et reposant.  
\- Hum ok.

La semaine défila rapidement et le 2e rendez-vous chez le psy pour Eren arriva. Levi l'avait accompagné et l'attendait dans la salle. Cela dura une heure et demi. Mais quand il en ressortit, Levi nota un changement dans son regard.

La fin de l'année scolaire arriva et le début des vacances sonna. Eren promis à ses amis de les retrouver pendant les 2 mois et de faire des sorties avec eux.  
La première quinzaine se passa calmement, Levi étant obligé de rester pour faire le bilan de l'année avec ses autres collègues, mettre sa classe en ordre et déjà préparer la prochaine rentrée. Eren en profita de ce temps pour faire des grasses matinées, remettre l'appartement en ordre et lire tous les livres qu'il avait acheté mais qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lire. Il rendit visite à Petra, la bibliothécaire.

Vers la mi-juillet, Eren eut la surprise de devoir préparer ses bagages pour partir trois semaines à la montagne. En effet Levi avait réussit à dégoter un chalet, isolé, où ils pourraient tous les deux prendre le temps de se retrouver.

Ils partirent le vendredi dans la nuit pour arriver le samedi dans l'après-midi. Levi avait conduit en faisant de nombreuses pauses et ayant le loisir de jeter des coups d'œil la nuit sur Eren qui malgré son envie de rester éveillé tout le temps du trajet, finit par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.  
Le chalet qu'il avait loué était spacieux. Eren aurait pu inviter plusieurs de ses amis facilement. Il parcourra l'ensemble du chalet, ne sachant pas quelle chambre utiliser. Il finit par jeter son dévolu sur la chambre possédant un grand balcon avec deux transats. Ils posèrent les bagages et partirent faire leur course.  
Levi n'avait qu'une envie. Dormir, car les micro-siestes dans la voiture n'étaient pas forcément très reposantes. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de faire les provisions pour la semaine. Quand ils rentrèrent, ils allèrent se laver avant de dormir un peu. Levi se réveilla peu avant le dîner. Il se leva discrètement pour aller le préparer. Il était en train de faire cuire les œufs quand il sentit deux bras l'entourer par la taille.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? Demanda Eren en baillant.  
\- Parce que t'es trop mignon quand tu dors.  
\- Hum.  
\- Va t'asseoir, j'ai presque fini.  
\- Oui chef.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, puis débarrassèrent la table. Pendant que Levi regardait un peu les informations, Eren alla sur le balcon de la chambre et s'allongea sur l'un des transats pour admirer la voûte céleste.  
Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il fut rejoint par Levi, qui prit place à côté de lui.

\- J'adorais regarder le ciel le soir avec mes parents. Ma mère me racontait le soir la légende des titans et la signification des étoiles. Elle me disait souvent « Tu sais Eren, chaque étoile représente un soldat du bataillon d'exploration, mort pour la contribution de la victoire de l'humanité ». J'adorais cette histoire. Demain, cela fera un an. Déjà, un an qu'ils m'ont quitté. Déjà, un an que je n'ai plus de famille. Il s'en est passé des choses en un an même.  
\- Généralement, je regardais moi la voûte céleste, quand je dormais dehors, car j'avais fui le foyer dans lequel je me trouvais. Tes parents ont été pour moi comme une seconde famille. Si je n'avais pas rencontré tes parents, je ne serais pas devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui, et surtout, je ne t'aurais pas rencontré.  
Eren tourna la tête vers Levi. Il lui tendit la main qu'il prit et qu'il embrassa. Levi se leva et tira sur la main d'Eren pour le lever. Il l'emmena jusqu'au lit où ils firent l'amour à plusieurs reprises. Vers 3h du matin au moment où Eren commença à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, Levi le prit dans les bras et lui murmura :  
\- Bon anniversaire, mon cœur.

Ils s'endormirent heureux. Pour Eren se fut sa plus belle nuit d'anniversaire.  
Ils profitèrent de leurs trois semaines de vacances à la montagne pour faire de longues randonnées, parler chacun d'eux. Eren reprenait des couleurs chaque jour et son moral allait de mieux en mieux. Mais les trois semaines passèrent trop rapidement pour chacun d'eux. Le temps du retour à la maison avait sonné. Il restait encore une semaine de vacances à Eren avant de commencer son job d'été. Il comptait bien en profiter un maximum pour le passer avec Levi.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Avec toi pour toujours

Chapitre 13 : Avec toi pour toujours

Pov Eren.

C'est fou ce que les années au lycée passent vite. Depuis la mort de mes parents, il m'est arrivé beaucoup de choses. Des trucs super et des trucs horribles. Ben, oui, faut de tout dans un monde et ça c'est Levi qui me l'a appris. Cela fait trois ans maintenant qu'il est devenu mon tuteur et aussi mon amant. Je me rappelle qu'au début cela avait été très dur à accepter. Je lui en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Levi et pourtant, il a toujours été patient avec moi, même s'il ne le montre pas forcément. Il a su me redonner le sourire, me réapprendre à aimer.

J'ai aussi mes amis qui m'ont fortement aidé. Certes, je les ai beaucoup négligés, mais ils ne m'ont jamais abandonné et ont continué à me soutenir de près comme de loin.

Cette année, nous sommes tous en terminale. Dans quelques mois, chacun partira de son côté, soit à la fac, soit directement à la recherche d'un boulot. Comment nous sommes tous arrivés en terminale, je me le demande encore. Car, il faut le dire, on était une bonne brochette de branleurs dans la plupart des cours, mais on s'est serré les coudes et on a souvent bossé ensemble pour les partiels.

Cette semaine, je dois rendre mon choix d'orientation. Depuis longtemps, je sais ce que je veux faire, mais aujourd'hui la donne a changé. J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie et du coup, j'hésite sur mon choix. J'ai tellement envie de rester avec lui que d'imaginer plusieurs années de séparation, me brise le cœur. Eh oui, j'suis devenu vachement sentimental. Pour le moment, on n'a pas abordé mon avenir. Je pense qu'il attend que je vienne lui en parler le premier, mais ce n'est vraiment pas facile à aborder. Je ne me vois pas lui dire, "l'année prochaine, je pars à la capitale pour faire un master en histoire antique". Car oui, je souhaite plus que tout au monde devenir archéologue, comme mes parents.

Enfin bref, je ne pense pas m’appesantir ce soir. Je vais préparer le dîner en attendant que Levi rentre. En ce moment, il jongle entre le lycée et l'aide au musée national suite à des découvertes de sépulture de plus de 1000 ans. Je l'envie, j'aimerais bien l'aider. Il me laisse regarder tout de même ses notes, mais je ne peux pas l'accompagner, car il me sort que l'école est plus important que les fouilles pour moi. Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, mais je m'emmerde sur un banc d'école. Et en plus, je finis par m'endormir les 3/4 du temps quand je ne finis pas dans le bureau d'Erwin qui se fait un malin plaisir de prévenir Levi. Du coup, je trinque le soir quand je rentre. Plus de corvée de ménage entre autre et je passe sur les autres choses pas très catholiques qu'il me fait faire ou qu'il me fait. Bon après je ne vais pas m'en plaindre non plus.

Levi rentra comme tous les soirs depuis près d'un mois à plus de 21h. Il avait l'air exténué. Comme à son habitude Eren avait préparé le dîner et l'avait attendu.

\- Dis moi Eren, tu as fini de remplir ton dossier d'orientation ?  
\- Non pas encore.  
\- Je me disais bien. Il ne te reste que 2 jours pour le faire. Ne me dis pas qu'en trois ans, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé la voie que tu veux prendre ?  
\- Euh, si, si. Je sais ce que je voudrais faire. Mais mon choix implique beaucoup de changement de nouveau. Et du coup, j'hésite.  
\- Si tu veux, on peut en discuter. Tu sais quel que sera ton choix, je ne pourrais que le respecter. Tu es majeur depuis un an maintenant, donc techniquement, je n'ai plus mon mot à dire.  
\- Je veux bien.  
\- Bon ben terminons de dîner, et nous en parlerons après la douche.  
\- Oui.

Ils terminèrent de dîner tranquillement, Levi parlant un peu de ses dernières découvertes. Eren avalait littéralement ses paroles. l'archéologie était bien le sujet de discussion qui ne créait pas de conflit.  
Comme c'était devenu une habitude, Levi et Eren prirent leur douche ensemble. Enfin pour être plus exacte prirent deux douches, car la première, généralement, finissait en ébats amoureux. Les trois-quarts du temps Levi rejoignait Eren sous la douche. Il faut dire que chez eux les portes étaient complètement obsolètes. Une fois en boxer et propre, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Eren posa ses documents sur la table basse.

\- Promets-moi de ne pas m'interrompre et surtout de ne pas rire.  
\- Ça dépendra de la connerie que tu me sortiras.  
\- Non sérieux. Ce n'est pas facile.  
\- Bon OK. Aller vas-y qu'on en finisse.  
\- Alors voilà. J'ai toujours voulu suivre la trace de mes parents. L'histoire antique et l'archéologie sont les seules choses qui m'intéressent vraiment. Je sais que c'est mal payé. Mais je ne me vois pas passer mes journées derrière un bureau. Je veux travailler à l'air libre. Mais voilà le problème, c'est que la seule université qui fait le cursus que je souhaite, c'est à la capitale. Or si je vais à la capitale, on ne se verra plus, sauf pendant les vacances.  
\- Ne me dis pas que c'est ça qui te dérange pour faire ton choix.  
\- ...  
\- Écoutes Eren, dans la vie y a des décisions à prendre qui ne sont pas forcément celles que l'on voudrait. Tu tiens à faire cette fac, alors inscris-toi. Pour le moment, tu ne sais pas si tu iras ou pas. Dès que tu auras la réponse et si elle est positive, on en reparlera. Concernant la rémunération, je ne peux pas te dire que tu feras fortune, mais si tu bosses bien ta thèse et si tu es efficace dans ton travail, tu gagneras largement de quoi subvenir à tes besoins. Que je sache, je ne suis pas pauvre moi.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
\- Vaut mieux pour toi, cela me vexerait.

Eren n'eut plus qu'à remplir ses documents d'orientation. Il fut aidé par Levi afin de ne pas se planter.

Les semaines continuèrent à s'écouler tranquillement. Le printemps arriva avec ses lots de festival. Pour fêter la floraison des cerisiers, Levi avait emmené Eren à Shingenshina. Ils y passèrent le week-end complet, profitant avant de repartir d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents. Ils y allaient trois fois par an. C'était devenu une tradition. Levi à chaque fois emportait le nécessaire de nettoyage.

Ce fut la dernière période de calme avant la période de préparation pour les examens de fin d'année.

Dès leur retour à la maison, Eren s'attela donc à réviser pour réussir son bac. De temps en temps, était organisé des sessions de travail avec ses amis. Levi, bien évidemment, veilla de très près à ce que tout se passe pour le mieux, n'hésitant pas à leur faire réviser ses propres cours en pestant contre l'incompétence de certains pour retenir l'évident.

Il ne resta plus qu'une semaine avant les premières épreuves. Eren commença à devenir exécrable. Les cours étaient terminés pour les terminales. Levi décida donc de passer plus de temps avec Eren et de lui faire changer les idées.  
Il fit se lever de très bonnes heures un matin Eren afin de l'emmener faire une très longue randonnée. Eren n'était pas du tout motivé, préférant rester à la maison pour réviser.

\- Gamin, c'est un peu tard pour réviser et je pense que t'as assez fait. Donc tu bouges ton cul et tu l'emmènes en 4e vitesse dans la voiture. N'oublie pas de prendre des affaires de rechange ou tu rentreras à pieds jusqu'à la maison.  
\- Heureusement que t'es censé me soutenir...  
\- Qui te dis que je ne te soutiens pas. Je ne cautionne pas ton sale caractère nuance. Si t'as besoin de te défouler, la marche est le meilleur moyen.

Eren sortit avec son sac de rechange et monta dans la voiture non sans traîner les pieds. Ils voyagèrent pendant presque 4h. Eren ne reconnut pas du tout le coin.

\- Mais on est où là ?  
\- Quelque part. Aller enfile tes chaussures de marche et on y va. Nous avons 5 heures de marche devant nous. Prends ton sac de rechange, tu en auras besoin.  
\- Ahhh, mais ça va faire 10 heures de marche. Tu veux me tuer avant mes examens ?  
\- C'est une possibilité. Allez maintenant en route.

Ils prirent un petit sentier. Ils passèrent par les prés avant d'entrée dans une forêt. Le chemin était assez sinueux et ils durent passer quelques ruisseaux. Eren apprécia le calme. Il n'entendait que le bruit de leur pas et de leur respiration, ou plutôt de sa respiration, car si Levi ne paraissait pas s'épuiser à monter, lui en revanche était essoufflé.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent manger un morceau sur une corniche. Ils purent apprécier toute la beauté du paysage. C'était vraiment magnifique. Levi put voir sur le visage d'Eren plusieurs émotions. Il adorait son visage qui exprimait tout. Il ne pouvait pas s'en lasser.

\- Bon aller gamin, si tu veux qu'on arrive un jour, faut reprendre la marche.  
\- C'est encore loin ?  
\- Encore une bonne heure de marche. Aller ne traînons pas.  
\- J'arrive, j'arrive.

Ils reprirent la route. Ils finirent par arriver tout en haut. Il y avait une ferme-auberge et surtout la vue était à couper le souffle. Eren se dirigea vers le point de vu, tandis que Levi entra dans l'auberge. Il en ressortit sans son sac au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Regarde Levi, on peut voir vraiment loin.  
\- En effet.  
\- C'est vraiment magnifique. On pourrait se prendre pour des oiseaux vus la hauteur.  
\- T'éviteras quand même de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière. Je ne t'ai pas emmené ici pour te jeter dans le vide.  
\- Non, non ne t'en fais pas pour ça. On peut rester un petit peu avant de repartir ?  
\- Oui, on ne repart que demain matin.  
\- Hein! Mais où...  
\- Tsk, cherche pas à comprendre avec ta cervelle de moineau. Aller vient voir la chambre.  
\- Quoi t'as réservé une chambre ici ?  
\- Non non, j'en ai une pour moi et toi, tu camperas dehors. Tsk.  
Levi traîna Eren dans l'auberge. Il avait réservé une des chambres à l'étage. À cette époque de l'année, il n'y avait presque pas de monde. La chambre était assez spacieuse. Il y avait un lit en chêne et un canapé. La salle de bains se trouvait dans l'un des coins de la pièce, délimité par des plantes qui faisaient office de séparation.

Eren s'affala sur le lit et il eut vraiment l'impression de voler avec la couette de plume d'oie.

\- Oye gamin, tu ne comptes quand même pas t'allonger sur le lit avec toute la crasse et la sueur sur toi ?  
\- C'est si confortable.  
\- Aller lève-toi.  
\- Non, je ne bouge plus d'un pouce.  
\- Ah oui, c'est à ça que tu veux jouer.

Levi se déchaussa, retira sa veste. Il se dirigea lentement vers Eren, le sourire en coin.

\- Euh Levi, c'est quoi ce sourire ? Je n'aime pas trop ça.  
\- Quel sourire Eren ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Comme si je pouvais te faire du mal.  
\- Non, ne t'approches pas de moi. Restes où tu es.

Eren voulut se redresser pour s'enfuir du lit, mais il n'eut pas le temps que deux mains le saisirent et il se retrouva jeté sur une épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patate. Il avait oublié une chose. Il avait beau être plus grand de quelques centimètres que Levi, ce dernier restait le plus fort. Il se débattit juste pour la forme. Il rougissait par anticipation à ce qui allait suivre.

Levi le porta ainsi jusqu'à la salle de bains. D'une main, il le maintenait sur son épaule. De l'autre, il lui retira ses chaussures et chaussettes. Il déposa son fardeau à terre. Il retira lentement ses propres vêtements jusqu'à être complètement nu devant Eren. Puis d'un regard lubrique, il s'abaissa afin de le déshabiller aussi. Eren était tellement captivé par cette vue qui s'offrait à lui, qu'il se laissa faire sans aucune forme de résistance. Levi en profita pour lui déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres, puis sur l'arête du nez et sur le front.  
Il se releva et se dirigea vers la baignoire ronde. Il mit l'eau en route. De la vapeur s'en échappa.

\- J'ai toujours voulu savoir quelles sensations, un jacuzzi pouvait procurer.

Il se retourna pour apprécier le visage étonné de son amant. Décidément, il était vraiment à croquer. Il se rapprocha de nouveau de ce dernier, l'aida à se lever. Il captura à nouveau ses lèvres.

Eren entoura sa taille de ses bras afin de le coller à lui. Levi avait posé ses mains de part et d'autre du visage et l'amenait doucement jusqu'au jacuzzi, qu'il enjamba avant d'aider Eren à faire de même sans séparer leur lèvre. Une fois tous les deux assis dedans, il appuya sur le bouton situé derrière lui. Cela actionna l'effet vague. Il attira Eren sur lui, le cala vers contre son torse. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de son cou, déposant mille et un baiser.  
Les sensations du bain à remous et des caresses de Levi, décuplèrent et il se mit à gémir rapidement.

\- Hum, je devrais peut-être en installer un à la maison.  
\- Sale pervers.  
\- Réaliste. Dis que tu n'apprécies pas.  
Au même moment, Levi descendit les mains vers l'entrejambe d'Eren. Celui-ci se cambra au contact des mains douces et fermes de son amant. Eren passait une main derrière lui pour la passer derrière la tête de Levi. Ce dernier déposait de nombreux baisers sur l'épaule, lui fit quelques suçons. Eren joignit le geste des mains de Levi en ondulant des hanches, ce qui augmenta l'érection déjà tendue du plus âgé.

Eren en voulait plus. Il finit par se retourner et se mettre à califourchon sur Levi. Il lui saisit la bouche, tandis que ses mains descendirent vers son sexe tendu.

Levi quant à lui, inséra un doigt dans l'intimité d'Eren. Il ne tarda pas à en entrer un deuxième avant d'entamer un mouvement de ciseaux. Le gamin répondit vite à cette intrusion en bougeant ses hanches. Lorsque le troisième doigt entra, ce ne fut plus qu'une simple formalité. Eren cria lorsque les doigts atteignirent sa prostate. Levi, heureux de ce petit cri, renouvela l'opération plusieurs fois. Eren n'en pouvait plus, il crut mourir de plaisir et il jouit une première fois. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre que Levi, retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son sexe gonflé de désirs.

Il entra d'un geste et Eren retint son souffle sous cette nouvelle vague de plaisirs qui arrivaient. De ses mains, il saisit les hanches du plus jeune afin de le faire bouger sur sa hampe. Il imprima un mouvement lent mais profond, arrachant à Eren un cri de plaisir à chaque pénétration. Il dut rapidement augmenter la cadence. Leur bouche imbriquée l'une dans l'autre, leur langue dansant un ballet, leur souffle saccadé, tout n'était que fougue et passion.

Au moment de jouir ensemble, Eren quitta la bouche de Levi et la posa sur l'épaule de celui-ci qu'il mordit au moment de la libération. Levi le rejoignit rapidement.

\- Putain de sale gosse, lui lança-t-il essoufflé.  
\- Toujours avec toi, murmura-t-il dans son cou.  
\- Si la marque se voit, je te tue.  
\- Hum, alors je devrais te tuer plus souvent pour toutes les marques que tu me fais.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Quand ils décidèrent de sortir du jacuzzi, Eren lâcha un long bâillement. Il se traîna jusqu'au lit qui l'appelait et se glissa sous la couette. Levi l'observa dormir, avant de se concentrer sur des documents qu'il avait pris soin de prendre avec lui.  
Eren ne le savait pas encore, mais Levi lui réservait une surprise s'il décrochait sa place à l'université.  
Il réveilla le plus jeune pour aller dîner, puis ils profitèrent du magnifique coucher de soleil qu'offrait ce refuge. Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans leur petit nid douillet du soir et refirent une nouvelle fois l'amour.  
Levi se félicita intérieurement d'avoir pu le temps d'une journée, lui faire oublier l'approche des examens.

Les épreuves écrites étaient finies, il ne restait plus que les oraux. Eren attendait dans le long couloir rempli d'élèves de différents lycées son tour pour passer sa première épreuve d'oral qui était français. Cela était fortement stressant pour lui, car entre les deux épreuves, il devait patienter 3 heures. Le matin même, il s'était levé de très mauvaises humeurs. Levi l'avait complètement ignoré sauf pour l'emmener à l'heure aux épreuves.

Il patienta donc en pianotant sur son portable des SMS qu'il envoyait à ses autres amis qui aussi passaient leurs oraux. Il éteignit le portable quand son nom fut appelé. Il inspira profondément, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle où l'attendait le jury.  
20 minutes plus tard, il sortit le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était tombé par chance sur le seul sujet qu'il maîtrisait : Charles Baudelaire.

Vu le temps qu'il avait avant la prochaine épreuve, il décida d'aller au café d'en face afin de se prendre un bon café et un croissant, la faim étant enfin revenu. Il ne lui restait plus que l'oral d'Histoire. Mais pour cette épreuve, il était plus que confiant, vu que Levi l'avait beaucoup aidé.

La dernière épreuve arriva vite et se déroula beaucoup trop vite pour Eren qui était intarissable. Maintenant, il fallait attendre et avoir beaucoup de patience. Mais cela n'était pas forcément son fort.

Les trois semaines d'attente des résultats furent les plus longues de sa vie. Levi avait décidé de le prendre avec lui sur le chantier de fouilles, ne pouvant être correcteur cette année, ce qui l'arrangea fortement.

Le grand jour tant attendu arriva. Eren se leva très tôt ce matin, impatient, mais la boule au ventre de connaître les résultats. Il bouscula Levi pour se rendre rapidement au lycée pour voir l'affichage.

\- Putain, Eren. Il est que 7h du matin et les résultats ne seront pas affichés avant 8h30. Je ne vais pas poiroter pour rien devant la grille.

Ils partirent sur les coups de 8h15. Levi profita de son passe pour se garer directement sur le parking des professeurs où d'ailleurs de nombreuses voitures y étaient. Apparemment, les profs étaient venus voir aussi les résultats.

Eren se rendit rapidement devant le lycée et y retrouva ses amis. Lorsque les listes furent enfin mises en place, Eren chercha son nom. Au bout de cinq minutes, il commença à paniquer ne voyant pas son nom, tandis que ses amis se réjouissaient de leur réussite, sauf Connie et Sasha, qui se retrouvaient sur le banc du rattrapage. Eren se tourna vers Levi.

\- Levi, j'ne suis pas sur la liste des admis, lui dit, il le teint pâle.  
\- T'es sûr de toi ?  
\- J'ai regardé partout, mais je ne me vois nul part.  
\- T'as vu où est-ce que tu regardes ? Faut vraiment être un imbécile, c'est ta section, mais pas le bon lycée, crétin. Moi ton nom, je le vois comme ton nez au milieu de ta figure.  
\- Hein, où ça, où ça ?  
\- Là idiot de service.

Levi lui prit la tête et le força à se tourner sur le bon tableau. Il aperçut son nom en 5e position. Il regarda sa note. Il avait obtenu plus de 16/20. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il se retint de sauter au cou de Levi, sachant pertinemment que cela serait mal vu.

Avec ses amis, ils décidèrent d'aller fêter l'heureux évènement. Levi quant à lui, rentra à la maison sous prétexte d'avoir du ménage à faire et préférant laisser les jeunes ensembles. Eren lui promit de rentrer rapidement.

Levi était donc rentré seul. Il fit comme il l'avait annoncé le ménage et prépara le déjeuner. Il prit son carnet d'adresses et réserva son restaurant favori pour le soir même. Le facteur arriva peu avant midi avec un recommandé pour Eren. Il le signa à sa place et le déposa sur son assiette.  
Eren comme promis rentra rapidement.  
\- Ça va être prêt gamin. Lave-toi les mains et mets toi à table.  
\- Tout de suite.  
\- Au fait, tu as reçu du courrier, c'est sur ton assiette.  
\- Ah. C'est quoi ?  
\- J'en sais rien moi. Je n'ouvre pas le courrier des autres, sauf s'il sent le parfum.

Eren se dépêcha de se laver les mains et alla à sa place pour prendre le pli. Il le retourna et vit qu'il venait de l'université. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut le courrier d'accompagnement.

\- Je... Je... Je suis pris Levi! S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Félicitation alors gamin. Tu dois le rendre quand ton dossier ?  
\- Euh, attends, je regarde. Ils disent que j'ai un délai de 10 jours à compter de la réception du dossier.  
\- Prends-le avec toi alors, on le remplira ce week-end.  
\- On va où ?  
\- À la capitale, j'ai des choses à régler. On en aura pour quelques jours là-bas.  
\- Oui, mais...  
\- Eren, il n'y a pas de mais. On s'était mis d'accord que tu devais aller au bout de tes rêves. Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de remplir ce putain de dossier et on ira le déposer.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Au fait, ce soir, mets une belle tenue, on sort. Faut bien fêter ton diplôme.  
\- Chouette et on va où ?  
\- Au colosse.  
\- Génial.

Eren et Levi passèrent l'après-midi à commencer à remplir le dossier d'Eren. Ils ne remplirent pas de suite les cases adresses.

Levi avait réservé un hôtel proche du vieux quartier. Comme à son habitude, il n'avait pas lésiné sur la qualité de l'hébergement. Il demanda à Eren de rester à l'hôtel le matin en attendant qu'il revienne d'une course. Le garçon ne se fit pas prier pour se faire une grasse matinée.

Levi s'était rendu au musée et centre archéologique de la ville. Il avait rendez-vous avec le directeur actuel pour 9h. Comme à son habitude, il était pile à l'heure. L'entretien dura plus d'une heure, mais quand il en sortit, on pouvait voir sur son visage un sourire.

Sur le trajet de retour, il s'arrêta à un kiosque à journaux et prit quelques magazines dont un de petites annonces. Quand il rentra à l'hôtel, il trouva Eren en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Tu traînes gamin.  
\- Levi! Ça fait longtemps que t'es revenu ?  
\- Non à l'instant. Dépêche-toi, notre journée va être chargée. Je t'attends dans la chambre.

Il monta sans plus attendre dans la chambre et en attendant le gamin, il parcourra le journal de petites annonces, entoura quelques annonces et donna quelques coups de fil.

\- T'as prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui ?  
\- Visites d'appartements.  
\- Hein! Mais je n'ai pas les moyens malgré les bourses de prendre un appartement.  
\- Tsk. Tu crois que je vais te laisser sans surveillance ses prochaines années ici avec le cul tentant que t'as ?  
\- Comment ça ? Tu n'en peux pas venir ici. Tu travailles au lycée de Trost.  
\- J'ai fini mon contrat au lycée. Dans un mois, je démarre ici en temps que responsable du pôle de recherches archéologiques.

Eren écarquilla les yeux, n'en revenant pas de la nouvelle. Levi fut réellement satisfait de l'effet que cela avait produit sur Eren.

\- Ferme la bouche ou tu vas en gober des mouches.  
\- Mais depuis quand as tu décroché ce boulot ? Et surtout pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?  
\- Ah ça. Depuis ce matin, c'est la raison de mon absence et je ne te l'ai pas dit, car je voulais voir ta tête devant les faits accomplit. Maintenant si tu veux bien qu'on y aille, mais on n'a pas mal de visite d'appartement et vu qu'on y vivra à deux ses prochaines années, alors autant que tu donnes ton avis.

Ils partirent à la visite des différents appartements. Évidemment, Levi n'avait sélectionné que le must du must. Chaque appartement était parfait pour Eren. Mais ils eurent le coup de foudre pour un luxueux appartement dans une résidence avec gardien et services à la personne.

Il était situé au dernier étage. Le salon salle à manger possédait une immense baie vitrée avec terrasse. La cuisine était ouverte. Il y avait une grande chambre et une plus petite pièce qui pouvait servir de bureau pour les deux. La salle de bains se passait de commentaire, grande, lumineuse et tout le confort.  
Levi prit donc rendez-vous avec l'agence pour signer les papiers.

Le soir même au restaurant.

\- Bon ben déjà une chose de régler. Je verrais la semaine prochaine pour trouver une société de déménagement.  
\- Dis Levi, pourquoi tu as quitté ton travail ? Ça te plaisait pourtant l'enseignement.  
\- J'ai envie d'évoluer. Je ne vais pas rester toute ma vie enseignant. C'est une opportunité qui s'est offerte à moi et je me suis simplement dit que c'était le moment. Et en plus, ça tombe pile-poil quand t'as fini le lycée.  
\- Mais tu vas faire quoi exactement maintenant ?  
\- Diriger une équipe d'archéologue pour les fouilles préventives entre autres.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien un moment, puis arriva le dessert. Levi leva les yeux vers Eren.

\- Eren, cela fait maintenant 3 ans que l'on vit ensemble. Je sais que cela n'a pas été facile durant ses 3 années, car notre relation était interdite légalement. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus ni ton tuteur, ni ton professeur. Nous n'avons plus qu'une relation d'amants. J'y ai réfléchi depuis un long moment et je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion d'officialiser notre relation. Que dirais-tu que nous nous pacsons quand nous aurons déménagé ?

Eren regardait Levi avec de grands yeux, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il maintenait toujours en l'air sa cuillère avec un bout de flan. Il n'en revenait pas. Levi venait de lui faire ni plus ni moins une déclaration !

\- Eh ça va gamin ?  
\- Euh oui, oui. Seulement, je m'attendais pas à ce genre de demande.  
\- Ben, c'est juste une question, c'est oui ou c'est non. T'as pas à chercher midi à 14h.  
\- Mais t'es vraiment sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?  
\- Tu n'as pas une autre question conne ? Si je ne le voulais pas, je ne te le demanderais même pas. Alors tu vas me dire ta réponse ou il faut que je vienne te l'arracher ?  
\- C'est... euh... C'est... Oui.  
\- Bien. Alors il n'y a plus qu'à organiser une petite fête et voir avec la mairie pour fixer une date.

31 août 2015 devant la mairie.

Tout le monde s'était rassemblé pour l'évènement. Il y avait une partie du corps enseignant du lycée de Trost et les amis d'Eren. Levi portait un ensemble noir et un foulard autour du cou. Eren, lui portait un costume brun. Erwin et Armin furent les témoins du couple. Après la séance de PACS auprès de la mairie, il y eut une séance de photo. Levi égal à lui-même ne souriait pas sur les photos.

Tout le monde alla ensuite dans un restaurant réservé pour l'occasion. Levi avait voulu voir les choses en grand, même si le nombre d'invités était assez réduit. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le bonheur d'Eren. Il pouvait donc bien faire un effort le temps d'une journée.

Plus tard dans la soirée.

Levi tenait Eren dans ses bras après leur pseudo-nuit de noces. Leur respiration sonnait à l'unisson. Ils se sentaient, tous les deux, parfaitement heureux. Après un dernier baiser, Levi murmura contre les lèvres d'Eren :

"Avec toi pour toujours."


End file.
